The Sky and its Moon
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: The young lion beaten down and alone. The crimson moon traveling the world searching for a home. Chance brought them together now read on as the moon helps heal the young lion and the lion brings the moon watching over him a family. Because Tsuna was just a young lion, baring his fangs at the world cutting lose with his first roar, as the blood covered moon hung in the sky. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 3259}**_

_**{"Sorry I'm late!" -Tsuna yells running in the studio- "Hello is anybody here!?" -Looks around- "Well I guess I should do the disclaimer since nobodies here. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn." -As he was about to leave Tsuna gets tackled to the ground by Naruto- "Now where do you think your going Tsu-kun?" *-* HIIIEEE!}**_

_**{This story will be a Naruto x Tsuna pairing so don't read it if you don't like it. You have been warned.}**_

**_{Warnings, updates are random.}_**

"English"

"Italian"

**'Thoughts'**

**{Text}**

_**-Other-**_

Chapter 1

Eleven year old Tsunayoshi Sawada was running for his life trying to get away from the school's resident bullies chasing after him in what appeared to be the worst day of his life. _**Let's rewind the clock a bit.**_ Tsuna's day started off with his mother leaving early to run errands forgetting to wake him up so he overslept forcing him to miss breakfast and showing up late for class. That wouldn't have been so bad but he ran into the demon Kyoya the leader of the Disciplinary Committee who was in a particular bad mood today

It snowballed from there and after limping to class his jerk of a teacher called him out in front of the entire class saying loud enough for everybody to hear. "Are you that much of a dame that you can't even remember when class starts." While walking to his seat in the back of the class with his head down to the sound of everyone laughing at the nickname he hated but couldn't do anything about Tsuna missed a red-head giving him a look from the seat behind him. After that Tsuna tried to keep his head down but apparently Nezu was getting some sick joy out of seeing how much he didn't know so he was called up to answer questions that nobody else knew if the looks on their faces were anything to go by but they still laughed at him because he was the school dame.

At gym his day took a nose dive when the teacher told them they were playing baseball and he had to listen to the class arguing over who wouldn't get him on their team. After that it was time for lunch were Tsuna found out his money was missing. He was starving and was almost in tears over everything that's happened so far when a passing student he didn't know tossed a protein bar at him as he was walking by. Tsuna looked up in time to see the red-head already leaving the classroom but he still called out thanking him, at least he wasn't going to go hungry even if it was the worst thing he ever had in his life.

Now we catch up to the present to find out why our dear Tsuna was being chased by the group of students. The team he was on had lost badly and they were blaming him but what did they expect to happen the other team had Yamamoto the baseball prodigy of course they were going to lose. But unfortunately for Tsuna some of the more foul players decided to punish him for their loss rather painfully.

Tsuna's breath was labored from running all day so spotting a narrow corner coming up he took it hoping to lose them in the back allies. Grabbing the nearest trashcan he threw it to the ground hoping for a few seconds and kept running forcing himself to run faster when he heard them colliding with it.

When Tsuna finally made it to the back allies he thought he was safe until he saw a group of high school students hanging around talking and was about to slip away when one of them spotted him. "What the hell are you doing here brat!" One of the older boys yelled walking towards Tsuna after spotting him standing there frozen out of fear. Seeing the lowly brat just standing there ignoring him he got angry and punched him in the jaw sending Tsuna to the ground. "Yo what the fuck Daisuke he's just a kid you didn't have to hit him!" One of the other guys snapped getting to his feet pulling Daisuke away from the kid.

The two of them were about to start arguing with each other when they saw a group of kids running into the ally looking out of breath. The bullies were angry and glaring daggers at Tsuna who had his back against the nearest wall shaking like a leaf from all the eyes on him. Daisuke was about to yell at them too when a low humming was heard coming from behind them and coming closer. Turning the older students saw a red-head slowly walking their way humming to himself while kicking a soccer ball along his path as he walked forward uncaring about anything around him.

His school uniform was dirty with a bandage across the whisker marks on his right cheek. But what drew everybodies attention was the loud music blaring out of the head phones he was wearing. The red-head wasn't paying anybody attention as he walked past the group eyes closed bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music.

Tsuna seeing him was about to shout a warning for him to run away when the red-head stopped in the middle of both groups opening his eyes and turning to stare directly at him. Blue eyes stared into his brown for what felt like an eternity before the red-head kicked the ball at his feet high into the air signaling the start of the fight. The first one to fall was Daisuke who folded into himself from the fist embedded in his gut. Grabbing Daisuke's skull the red-head smashed him into the wall before attacking the stunned crowd that hade been chasing him the music coming from his headphones blaring loud enough for Tsuna to hear as he tore into them those blue eyes growing cold and the whiskers marks on his face becoming darker as he tore them apart without a single concern.

Tsuna watched somewhat afraid as he smashed one of the older boys knees bringing him crashing to the ground before kicking him in the chest slamming him and the guy behind him into a nearby dumpster. As he watched the fight Tsuna wondered why the red-head was even helping him instead of walking by like most of his teachers do when they see him but crushed that thought not wanting to push his luck seeing older students getting thrown around with little effort. After the last one hit the ground he watched on as the red-head started going through their bags and pockets. "Catch Tsuna." He heard as the red-head tossed a wallet his way startling him out of his thoughts as he scrambled to catch it.

"S-sorry but do I know you?" Tsuna asked nervously while catching the other wallets thrown his way hoping he wouldn't turn on him for being rude.

"You might not have heard being late today and that teacher being a world-class jerk but I'm the new student in class. The names Naruto Uzumaki number one trouble maker and delinquent at your service." He told him with a laugh as he finished taking their wallets and phones stuffing them into his open backpack. Standing up he wiped the dust off his pants ignoring the soccer ball that landed on his head as he walked over to were Tsuna was.

"Come on Tsuna I'm taking you to get that bruise on your face checked out it looks pretty bad." Naruto told him touching his cheek where the bruise was starting to show but froze suddenly a spark of electricity running down their spines. Tsuna didn't know what was happening but when Naruto touched him he saw happiness, excitement, then disappointment and rejection flash across Naruto's face before it vanished completely replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well my house isn't that far off so... " Naruto trailed off not knowing what to say as he started walking off, his eyes brightening a bit when he heard the sound of shoes following after him.

42-42-564

After getting a bag of ice for the bruise on his cheek Tsuna was left alone in Naruto's living room after he left to answer the phone in the next room. He kept glancing around looking from the television and system to all the boxes scattered around on the floor. Seeing a few photo's on the wall already unpacked he got curious and walked closer so he could get a better look at them. The first one a ripped photo in a blue frame it was only showing only the right half that had a smiling red-haired woman holding her swollen belly while looking over at whoever was in the picture beside her. He noticed two rings on her hand one looking like a wedding ring and the other more intricate with what looked like the symbol of the moon on it.

The next photo was in a red frame and it showed the same woman smiling at the camera while holding a blond four-year old wearing an orange fox jumpsuit in her arms. **'Cute'** Tsuna thought seeing a little Naruto clutching a stuffed lion while waving at the camera a bright toothy smile on his face. The whisker marks on his cheeks making him look like a little baby fox in his opinion.

The last photo was in a crimson colored frame and it showed a slightly older Naruto with red hair now. He was staring at the camera with the same cold look in his eyes he saw earlier today. The two rings from the first photo were on a chain around his neck. Standing behind him with a hand resting on Naruto's head was someone he couldn't make out because of the large straw hat hiding everything but the small smile on his face. He saw a two-year old standing on the mans right shoulder that was dressed up like a doctor with his lab coat and glasses, the spiky green hair and green eyes glinting behind his glasses gave the baby a very creepy look. The one being held in Naruto's hands was violent looking wearing an oversized blue jacket that hid his arms, a white belt holstering a pair of toy guns, and orange goggles covering his short, spiky, black hair. He was concerned about the scar over his closed left eye but what drew his attention was the pacifier's around both of their necks.

He turned when he heard one of the sliding doors open to see Naruto walking in with a plate of sandwiches in his hands. "Sorry it took so long but I figured you'd be hungry since you only had my protein bar for lunch." Naruto told him another smile plastered on his face that Tsuna just knew was fake.

While eating a few of the sandwiches on the plate they talked for some time about random things around town with Naruto inputting things he saw during his travels. Turning the television on Tsuna finally noticed the time when he saw the news report talking about a break in at the police station.

He was about to grab his bag when Naruto snatched his cellphone out of it while also bringing his own out. "Come on Naruto I really need to get going." Tsuna told him while trying to grab his phone as Naruto danced around him continuously typing on both.

"Here." He told him putting Tsuna's phone back into his hands and seeing brunettes confusion elaborated with another fake smile "What I need your number if were going to be hanging out this weekend like you promised." As they walked outside Naruto missed the almost tearful look Tsuna gave him as they parted ways.

The second the door closed behind Naruto the light in his eyes grey cold, the smile on his face vanishing. Pulling out a second phone from his back pocket he pressed down on the buttons using speed dial to call a number. "Nezu Dohachiro, Namimori." Naruto spoke into the phone his voice coming out cold as ice the second it was picked up.

"We're even then." Was the only thing said before the line went dead leaving Naruto to stare at the picture on the wall.

**'Why now, why after leaving it all behind do I find a Sky I can harmonize with. If I follow him can I find my purpose?' **Naruto thought his mind going back to a conversation he had with his onii-san all those years ago.

{Flashback}

A young Naruto was standing in front of the recently dug grave not acknowledging the figure approaching behind him.

"What are the chances I can find my Sky if kaa-san couldn't find hers?" Naruto finally asked after a few more minutes of silence while looking up at the cloudless night sky.

"It wasn't that she didn't find him she just couldn't approach him." The figure told him leaving the 'ring' unspoken.

"You'll find your Sky Naruto-kun just be patent and remember your mothers last lesson to you." The hooded figure said while laying a rose across the gravesite.

**'The Moon is the light among shadows that guides the Sky even through its darkest hours. Find your home my piccola volpe and help your Sky change the world.' **Naruto thought hearing his mothers words echo in the back of his mind.

"Its raining onii-san." Naruto spoke out loud while turning around to start heading back. The rings around his neck shinning off of the moonlight as he walked down the path.

"It is." The hooded figure agreed seeing the tears running down Naruto's cheek.

{Flashback End}

Running a hand through his hair Naruto pulled out his second phone and was about to dial a new number when a voice spoke up from behind him "Baka-fox I already know everything so put your phone away."

Naruto whipped around immediately blinking his blue eyes in shock but kept his composure even though he looked like bolting any second. Because sitting on the couch he was just at where the two people he was about to call for advice Verde and Obito. Verde just gave him a quick nod before going back to his computer but Obito whipped his chain out smashing it against the back of his head.

"That was for leaving without telling me and making me call in Verde's debt to help track you down." Obito told Naruto while smashing the chain against his knee when he tried to get up.

"And this is for getting Iemitsu's son of all people as your Sky, an untrained Sky at that!" Obito snapped out jumping on Naruto's head sending him crashing back towards the ground an evil glint in his eye as he drew his guns from his belt.

"It should be simple to work around the Ninth's seal but your going to have to teach him some things if you want to harmonize properly Naruto." Verde spoke up interrupting Obito's punishment of Naruto before going back to his work ignoring the gunfire in the background.

"Ha! That will royally piss Iemitsu off if my student is the one that trains his son." Obito mused out loud while fighting down a smirk thinking of the looks on a couple of faces when they found out he was still alive.

42-42-564

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he walked through the front door only to get blindsided by a worried Nana Sawada the second she saw the bruise on his face.

"Are you alright? Did you run into those bullies again?" Nana asked with concern in her voice while looking him over for any other injuries and finding none finally let her son go.

"I did but my new friend Naruto helped me out." Tsuna answered with a smile on his face that helped put her at ease if only a little.

With little to no prompting he told her all the good parts about his day after getting chased by the bullies while editing the bad parts so she wouldn't have to worry about him.

While she was cleaning the dishes Nana was smiling happily ecstatic that her Tsu-kun finally had a friend, that he finally found someone who saw the good in him. It broke her heart every time she saw him bandaging his cuts and bruises when he didn't know she was there or when he stayed up late trying his hardest to study only to come home with a failing grade because the teacher accused him of cheating. Those where the days she was almost in tears thinking she was a bad mother because she couldn't do anything to help her son.

There were even days she would come close to just taking him out of school and moving to another town maybe Kokuyo or somewhere further to give him a chance in a different city. But she faltered and pushed those thoughts aside every time her husband would call or send a card but even those had been barely coming anymore for whatever reason.

"Did you hear me Mama?" Tsuna asked looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure I can't wait to meet Naruto when he comes over this weekend." She answered happily thanking whoever up there that was watching over her son.

42-42-564

"Morning Tsuna!" Naruto called out getting his attention as he neared the school gate.

Looking around Tsuna spotted him leaning against the wall a smile on his face as he waved him over. He was about to ask Tsuna if he could talk later when his instincts screamed for him to move. Grabbing Tsuna and pushing him behind him Naruto drew his trench knives blocking a tonfa that came out of nowhere.

"Fight me new carnivore!" The demon prefect demanded wanting to fight the red-head that bite the students for crowding yesterday before he could.

Seeing Tsuna hiding behind him scared out of his mind Naruto snarled his canines showing as he snapped back "Bring it teme!"

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I'm not bashing anybody but maybe a bit on Iemitsu the man isn't exactly father of the year in my book. I mean if your that high up then your going to make enemies and leaving your family alone with no kind of bodyguard is stupid to me. I love the stories were it's more realistic with people coming after them because their his family and Tsuna finds out about his fathers real job.**_

_**I've spent a month in a half with nothing to do but think over story ideas so all of mine are getting changes and improvements.**_

_**This one is a repost of The Eclipse Guardian after hearing advice on how it could be better.**_

_**Translate - If I get any of them wrong please tell me.**_

_**1\. little fox - piccola volpe**_

_**Re-written on 12/06/15.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 3915}**_

Chapter 2

It was dark out not a cloud in the sky with a slight breeze blowing across Namimori. Looking through his spotting scope from his perched six blocks away Naruto watched as three black cars pulled into the warehouse belonging to one of the lesser families no one paid that much attention to. Thirteen armed men got out of the cars along with his target, the man who was after Tsuna and Mama for a way to get to the Vongola Famiglia.

It had been two years since Naruto made up his mind to stay in Namimori and almost three months since he was able to barely harmonize with Tsuna. **'No two bit mafioso is going to kidnap my Tsuna.'** Naruto thought ignoring the 'my' part as he moved to the Remington M2010 ESR modified by Verde that was positioned beside him. His features blanked, instincts kicking in from his childhood training as he moved into position ready to handle the problem before it got any closer to his Sky.

He was reading there lips as the fat leader Ga- something was boosting about an easy score kidnapping Tsuna was gonna be as Naruto lined up the crosshairs his fingers ghosting over the trigger. Since he was informed about the meeting before hand Naruto set up two flags in different spots to give him the wind conditions.

After a few minor adjustments Naruto took a breath slowly exhaled and then held it. From his training to surpass his father his pulse was slow and steady. He waited for the pause between beats before slowly giving the trigger a little extra pressure.

The special bullet blew apart the back of the fat mans skull and within seconds Naruto was lined up for another shot. The recoil wasn't as bad as he thought knowing how far Verde went when upgrading one of his experiments. He emptied a clip into the stunned crowd of thugs before they could dive for cover and inserted another clip by the time the remaining six finally had their guns out.

With them behind cover he used one of the tricks taught too him he charged his rifle with crimson flames watching his bullets rip through their cover, his cell phone was out and ringing by the time the last one dropped to the ground dead. "Did they work properly Kyuubi?" Verde asked as soon as he picked up the phone on his end. Everybody that worked with him knew Obito's student only answered to that name while on a job.

"Yea the rifle and ammo worked, thanks for the info by the way uncle Verde." Naruto replied into the phone standing up.

"You need to leave soon, cleaners are on the way and we can't have them finding out about you to soon." Verde lectured him while the sound of typing was heard in the background.

"I'll be gone soon enough anyway, tell Obito sensei I said hi." Naruto said into the phone before hanging up. Checking his watch he saw it was a few more hours before he had to meet up with Tsuna so they could walk to school together.

So gathering all the brass Naruto quickly disassembled his rifle putting it away along with his spotting scope in under two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Pulling the hood of his white jacket up and slinging the messenger bag over his shoulder Naruto walked down the stairs vanishing into the night the only sign proving he was even there were the two small orange flags fluttering in the wind.

42-42-564

Tsuna was getting dresses for school already hearing Naruto downstairs talking with his mother. After pulling on his shirt he caught a glimpse of the photo taken a month ago at their last game. It was in an orange frame with a chibi fox in the right corner and it showed Naruto with his arm around Tsuna both of them smiling and doing a piece sign at the camera. Naruto was wearing the teams dark red and white soccer uniform with the number nine showing while Tsuna had a clipboard in his free hand along with a jersey that had assistant coach on it.

Tsuna smiled looking at the trophy setting next to the picture. A couple of weeks after becoming friends with Naruto, Tsuna was dragged to the local soccer field since his first real friend needed help practicing for tryouts. He made the team easily and Yahiko the coach was impressed with Tsuna enough too offer him a job as his assistant helping out with errands after watching them practice together. Most of the team complained hearing the rumor about him being dame but that stopped after their first practice when over half the team was emitted into the emergency room. After that no one said a word about Tsuna with Naruto the bloody number nine on their team and when they won their first tournament the team gave him the trophy as an apology for all his help. Tsuna had no idea that Naruto paid a visit to the team when he wasn't around or that certain people were bitten to death for complaining to loudly.

His smile soon turned into a small blush thinking about the photo he had hidden behind the one in the orange frame. It was one of the Christmas photos Nana took at last years party. She had tricked her son and Naruto under the mistletoe and wouldn't let them move until she had a picture. It was a photo of Naruto and Tsuna wearing the sweaters she got them, both of them blushing beet red as Naruto gave Tsuna a quick kiss on the cheek. They had both teamed up to destroy every copy after she said it was going to be her new Christmas card and they did get all of them except the one Tsuna had hidden for himself to remember that night.

Thinking about the times Naruto spent with his mother had Tsuna remembering the talk they had a month ago. When he was finally able to get Naruto to talk about his parents.

{Flashback}

"Lets take a break Tsuna you've been working all night." Naruto joked snatching the book from his hands. Tsuna just smiled watching as Naruto turned on the TV turning it down low since his mother was asleep upstairs.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Tsuna asked the question that his mind just kept bringing up when they were alone. "What happened to your mother?" Hearing the remote in Naruto's hands cracking Tsuna knew he shouldn't have asked but the feeling of his had been urging him on.

"You remember what I told you about my family and what we did?" Seeing Tsuna nervously nod he took a deep breath before continuing. "Her boss Sarutobi sent her on a mission not knowing she had Moon flames or the Vongola ring for the Moon Guardian in her possession. She told no one outside of my main family except two people wanting to keep it a secret as long as possibly. So I don't know why she did it since I was only seven at the time but she left me at onii-san's with her wedding ring and the Vongola ring on a silver chain. I didn't find what happened to her until months later when he showed up to deliver his condolences that she was killed walking into a trap." Naruto finished a stray tear running down his cheek.

"W-What about your father?" Tsuna asked letting the small nudge that was his intuition he was feeling guide him.

"...He's alive...probably. Never meet him personally but I heard some stories from Obito sensei and uncle Verde." Naruto replied with a blank look on his face. "He didn't even show up for her funeral or bother to check in on me even once after so I don't think he even knows I'm alive or not." He gave a hollow laugh at the end knowing a normal life was out of the question for him.

"Can you tell me about her." Tsuna waited patiently giving Naruto as much support as he could.

Watching the faraway look on Naruto's face as he talked about his mother Tsuna smiled feeling this was what Naruto needed to help him.

{Flashback End}

Making his way downstairs Tsuna found Naruto balancing a soccer ball on his head while talking with his mother. "Really Mama I already have a bento of my own. There's no need to make extra food just for me." Naruto waved his hands trying to fend her off. He set down to eat his breakfast watching his mother guilting Naruto when he wouldn't take her bento. Tsuna smiled at that remembering Naruto's blushing face when he called his mother Mama for the first time after she gave him the look nobody could say no to.

Spotting the bags under Naruto's eyes Tsuna knew he did another job last night. Naruto told him months ago what he did before finally leaving his teacher so he could travel by himself. Naruto never gave him details about any of his jobs but Tsuna knew he was a trained assassin. The Omerta was preventing Naruto from telling him a lot of things Tsuna needed to know but it didn't stop him from giving Tsuna just enough information to know he was a Sky Flame and needed to find his Guardians because a civilian Sky without them was like walking around with a sign saying come get me.

He was finally content with the knowledge that his first friend was an assassin after having a major panic attack for a few days hiding in his room and happy with his life until some guys in suits tried to grab him one day walking to school. After watching his best friend / secret crush blowing someone's knees off with a pair of pistols Tsuna found out about his fathers real job.

After hearing about his father being in the mafia and in charge of something called CEDEF, Naruto forced him to leave telling him they'd meet after school. He was a ball of nerves the whole day and when they finally meet up at the school gates Naruto gave him another fake smile when he asked what happened saying. "You really don't want to know what I did to them Tsu-kun."

After that day Naruto would disappear from time to time after that and every time he came back he'd gave the same reply. "Just dealing with some pesky roots that's all." Tsuna was never told about the things Naruto did in secret. The blackmail, threats, and the thugs he killed that have tried their luck but couldn't even come close to them. The things Naruto did to keep him and his mother protected from that dark world.

"Save me Tsuna!" Naruto cried in mock fear using the smaller brunette as a shield from Nana breaking Tsuna from his thoughts. "Mama we have to go or will be late for school. Again." Tsuna told her spotting the clock after finishing his breakfast. "Bye Mama!" They both called out, taking both bentos in his hands Tsuna ran out the door with Naruto following right behind him.

"I can just tell him about the home tutor when he gets home." Nana spoke out loud before going back to cleaning up the kitchen. Hearing the doorbell ring she walked over to the front door opening it with a smile.

"Ciaossu."

42-42-564

As they were walking Naruto had his head phones on with the music blaring while Tsuna carried his soccer ball in his hands stealing a glance every few seconds since today he was going to work up the courage and ask him. Feeling his phone buzzing Naruto powered on the screen and opened the text. It was a picture of Namimori airport and as his eyes scanned the screen he barley spotted it near the bottom left hand corner but it was there. It was a small fedora easily overlooked but he knew from the rumors who it belonged to and the fear that came with his name.

Glancing over at Tsuna he frowned knowing if the demon tutor was in Namimori it could only mean one thing, Tsuna was going to be the next boss no matter what he did. His day only got worse when he saw Kyoya Hibari standing on the roof smirking down at him. After there first fight two years ago Kyoya started calling him carnivore and Tsuna fluffy omnivore only a few months back.

That was the reason he was thinking of punching a certain Cloud until it stopped moving. He saw the looks Kyoya was giving Tsuna and made it his mission to never leave them anywhere alone while Hibari was having similar thoughts as he watched them walk into the main building.

42-42-564

Tsuna was having a good day as he opened his bento for lunch unaware of Naruto and Hibari glaring at each other behind his back, because he had Naruto's headphones on listening to the songs on his playlist. He scored an eighty-eight on his latest test, thought of some new training drills for the soccer team, and was eating his mothers packed lunch with his friends everything was going great today.

Tsuna hummed when he bit down on some chocolate completely missing the lightning flashing between the two sitting on opposite sides of the roof. That was ruined however when the door to the roof was opened with members of the kendo club slowly walking out looking like scarred rabbits when they saw the demon prefect and the towns number one delinquent reaching for their weapons.

"What!" They both growled at the same time not breaking the glare they were giving each other and scaring the cowering students.

"Mochida-senpai issued a challenge against D-Tsuna, Naruto-san something about Kyoko, please don't kill me!" The student that was shoved forward yelled out bowing his head at the slip up he almost made. Naruto glanced over seeing the nervous look on Tsuna's face and the predatory gleam in the prefects eyes. **'Who the hell is Kyoko.'** Naruto thought packing his things away.

"W-what do you think I did?" Tsuna whispered to Naruto while they followed the kendo club. "Niente di Tsuna tutti, gli idioti probabilmente bitching sopra qualcosa di stupido nuovamente." Naruto assured him in Italian knowing he would understand him.

"Tuo probabilmente giusto, non era Kyoko quella ragazza mi imbattei in questa mattina?" Tsuna asked with a small blush enjoying the few times they talked like this knowing nobody else would understand them. Naruto noticed the few words he messed up on but overall Tsuna was improving greatly after only having a few lessons each week.

After arriving at the gym and hearing Mochida boosting that the winner would get Kyoko, Naruto was ready to kill somebody. Not only were they rigging the fight against Tsuna by giving him broken gear but giving someone away as the prize had his eyes flickering between crimson and blue. Feeling a pair of eyes watching them from somewhere he took calming breaths not wanting his families secret revealed so soon.

Over on the field Tsuna was nervous but kept calm knowing Hibari and Naruto were watching from way in the back, neither of them liking large crowds for different reasons. He had some training from Naruto and Hibari's version of dodge or get bitten so his hands were only shaking slightly as he stared at Mochida wondering what he did to make him angry.

"If you can even get one point on me you'll win." Mochida smirked knowing Tsuna was nothing without his guard dog around to protect him. Without even waiting for the start of the match he attacked him forcing Tsuna to dodge. He blocked the next blow before getting a hit in with his boken, however the referee didn't say a word. Tsuna spent the next few minutes dodging or blocking Mochida's attacks and finally he saw a opening scored another point when he hit him across the head.

"Point! Red wins!" The referee shrieked like a little girl holding up the red flag. The reason is simple standing behind him was Naruto with a Beretta pointed at the back of his skull. "Good dog." Naruto whispered with a dark chuckle before walking away from the growing crowd. Knowing no one could see him right now he waited near the doors watching Tsuna talking with Kyoko and her friend Han- something. Kyoya along with the presence watching them were gone so he allowed himself to relax slightly, closing his eyes while listening to his music.

The fifth song was starting when he felt Tsuna setting on the ground beside him. Cracking an eye open he saw the flustered face of his best friend who was overwhelmed never having this much attention before today. It still confused him that no matter what he tried Tsuna could see through his illusions spotting him. "D-did y-yo-ou m-may-ybe want t-to c-com-me over f-for dinner?" Tsuna stuttered out looking like he was about to pass out any second.

"Can't today got an errand to run, tomorrows fine though." Naruto pushed himself off the wall after answering him. Tsuna had a shy smile watching Naruto walk away with a wave over his shoulder goodbye proving today was the best day ever when he said yes for tomorrow. Unknown to him the devil was waiting at home after watching his future students actions.

42-42-564

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Naruto opened his eyes hoping he was imagining things before he heard it again. After another round of knocking he forced himself up seeing it was around ten thirty before walking towards the front door a Beretta at his side incase it was a salesman or worse.

Looking through the peephole Naruto saw Tsuna standing at the door to his apartment his eyes red from crying. Taking the latches off the door he opened it letting in Tsuna who grabbed him into a hug the second he was let in. Naruto didn't know what to do standing there shocked as Tsuna cried into his chest until slowly he wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette ready to pull them away any second.

Tsuna didn't know why he came here this late but he needed somebody to talk to. After meeting Reborn and hearing everything about the mafia he was told word for word what his father still thought of him.

He was a solid B student with friends and had a part time-job as the assistant coach of Namimori's best soccer team. Yet his father still thought he was cute little Dame-Tsuna who needed help just getting out of the house in one piece. Even though he was improving with all the help he had it still stung hearing his own father call him dame.

His father just sends cards and letters a couple of times a year what the hell does he know about him. The last time he even saw his father was when he meet his grandfather that one time other than that nothing. "T-Tsuna I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Naruto told him not knowing how to handle someone crying but had an idea on why he was like this if the information he had on Iemitsu was accurate.

Realizing what he was doing Tsuna pulled away blushing beet red while wiping his eyes. "I'm your Moon and as much as I hate to admit it Kyoya-teme is your Cloud we're here for you." Naruto said knowing Tsuna needed his sounding board again now more than ever if he was being trained too be the Tenth. That was all Tsuna needed as he yelled and screamed his lungs out cursing everything from his father to Reborn letting his tears fall freely knowing the apartment was sound proof. Naruto just listened as he poured his heart out like all the other times when Tsuna needed someone there that would hear him out and not judge him, like his onii-san did for him all those years ago.

Finally after twenty-one minutes of Tsuna getting it out of his system he saw the clock in the living room. "I-I better go we have school in the morning." Tsuna said feeling guilty that he came over this late.

"Not a chance in hell your going home when your like this, I'll grab the coach and you can borrow some spare clothes. Your not dealing with that demon when you've just calmed down." His voice was firm leaving no arguments since Obito-sensei told him everything he knew about the Arcobaleno before he faked his death. Grabbing a spare cover from the closet he watched Tsuna head into his room before he crashed back onto his coach.

Naruto knew things were going to get worse for Tsuna but he'd stick by him through it all. Why should someone as kind as Tsuna bloody his hands when his are already covered in it.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Everybody needs a sounding board in my opinion, I know I needed one more than once. That's why I'm thankful for a cousin that listens. If you want an idea about Naruto's past think Killua off of Hunter x Hunter. He just wants a normal life but it isn't going to happen. He might seem overpowered for the first couple of chapters but like Kyoya he hasn't come across anybody that could kick his ass other than Verde and Obito.**_

_**Naruto's weapons are as follows Remington M2010 ESR ~ Twin modified Beretta 92FS's {Revy's guns} ~ Twin Trench Knifes ~ Throwing Knives ~ Smoke Bombs and Flash Grenades**_

_**Naruto's flames are as follows OC Moon Flame color Crimson ~ Rain Flame color Blue ~ Mist Flame color Indigo.**_

_**On a scale of 1 / 5 he's a 3 with Moon, 4 with Rain, and 2 with Mist. He can pull of basic illusions but sucks with anything more advanced. The reason the Moon flames are weaker is because of him hiding his skills relying on his Rain flames more.**_

_**I don't know who you are but please stop sending the same guest review repeatedly. Nobody is making you read my stories so don't be that guy who just complains and to everybody else if I deleted your review i'm sorry but I've been deleting in bulk because of the guy in the above sentence so it might have gotten mixed in.**_

_**Translate - If I get any of them wrong please tell me.**_

_**1\. Nothing at all Tsuna, the idiots probably bitching over something stupid again -**__**  
Niente di Tsuna tutti, gli idioti probabilmente bitching sopra qualcosa di stupido nuovamente.**_

_**2\. Your probably right, wasn't Kyoko that girl I bumped into this morning -  
Tuo probabilmente giusto, non era Kyoko quella ragazza mi imbattei in questa mattina?**_

_**Re-written on 12/06/15.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 3760}**_

_**{"Tsuna here." -slowly peeked around the corner- "I better do the disclaimer before they find me. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto or anything that isn't OC, yes an exit!" -Tsuna yells running towards the door.- "For running in the halls kamikorosu" -Tsuna looks behind him to see the smirking face of Hibari. *-* HIIIEEE!}**_

_**{"Hope you have a Happy Easter." From SmallBasilisk28. "Why am I wearing bunny ears and a fluffy tail?" Tsuna squecked blushing while being carried off by a smirking Hibari.}**_

_**{My clock says it's 2:07 on the fifth don't know why it says the fourth.}**_

Chapter 3

Tsuna's eyes slowly fluttered open before he forced them close pulling the covers over his head. He reached his hand out hitting the sleep button on the alarm before trying to fall back asleep in his bed that was now surprisingly bigger and comfier than normal. Hearing music playing on the radio and the smell of rain water entering his nose, caused his eyes to snap open as the events of last night caught up with him in the span of two seconds. Tsuna bolted upright and hurried out of Naruto's bed with a hand covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream like he would have normally done.

**'Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I do that.' **Tsuna thought remembering how he snuck out in the middle of the night coming over here trying his best to hold it together before finally breaking down at Naruto's front door. It took him a few minutes but after calming down some he's mind caught up with the fact he was alone in his crushes bedroom. Looking around he saw the large bed he was just sleeping in had blue covers and a black swirl pattern sewn in middle. On the walls were two new picture the first one was of them making faces at the camera with Nagoya Castle in the background the photo was taken during their first away game. Needless to say Kyoya either came himself or had a member of the Disciplinary Committee go in his place after finding out they had away games.

The second one was with them at the summer festival after dragging an angry Kyoya with them. Tsuna was wearing an orange yukata along with a white and red fox mask tied to the side of his head. Naruto was wearing a light blue yukata with the sleeves rolled up, holding some takoyaki in his right hand while Kyoya was wearing a dark purple yakata with a swan design and they were both looking uncomfortable surrounded by such a large crowd without any weapons on them. They would have brought their gear but Nana is a scary woman when she plans trips out and they don't go the way she wants them to.

Against the walls were a pair of dressers with his soccer gear leaning against the right one and other small things decorating the room. Looking over near the door Tsuna saw his school bag with a change of clothes folded neatly on top he picked them up seeing they were at least two sixes bigger but couldn't complain since he really didn't want to run into Reborn right now after everything that happened. Seeing it was still early Tsuna decided to take a quick shower before calling home so walking out of the room with his clothes in hand and down the hall he made his way towards the bathroom. Thinking Naruto was still asleep after waking him up so late he opened the door while in the middle of taking his clothes off only for the tips of his ears to burn red.

"T-Tsuna!" Naruto yelped blushing madly seeing Tsuna standing there in the open doorway barely clothed just as he was stepping out of the shower. With a loud thud Tsuna fell backwards with a beet red face hearing Naruto yelling his name seconds before he blacked out.** 'I thought I locked the door.'** Naruto thought with a small chuckle slipping on a pair of boxers with a light blush still present on his face after making sure Tsuna was alright. It took him a few minutes but finally Tsuna woke up to an apologizing Naruto who was stammering about the broken door. He left in a hurry after that both of them unable to look each other in the eye.

After taking a long cold shower Tsuna walked into the small kitchen following the smell to find Naruto packing three bentos and a plate of food on the table waiting for him. "I got these yesterday when I was out running errands, I even picked up one for Kyoya-teme. I really hope he chokes on his though" Naruto told him mumbling the last part with his back turned since he already knew what Tsuna would say if he didn't bring anything for the damn skylark. While Naruto was mumbling death threats about a certain Cloud, he was also avoiding looking over at his table trying his best to fight down the blush covering his face. Since the image of a partially naked Tsuna was stuck at the front of his mind, along with the thoughts that came with said image.

Tsuna wasn't doing any better but he still spotted the small cuts and bandages on Naruto's hands while he was eating breakfast. "I already called your house while you were in the s-shower telling mama you came over this morning to get ready for the practice drills before school." Tsuna just nodded still avoiding looking at each other while Naruto was washing dishes. He was secretly thankful for all his help knowing how much his mother worries about him and just vanishing like that had him feeling guilty since that was the same thing his father pulled something he never wanted.

42-42-564

Reborn didn't know whether to be angry or impressed as he was currently waiting in the tree of the school grounds for his student to show up. From the file Iemitsu gave him on his son he was expecting a scrawny boy without a backbone who was afraid of his own shadow. That was shot to hell just minutes after arriving.

Apparently the only thing Baka-Iemitsu got right was his son's name and right now he was seriously thinking the baka had help just writing even that down without getting it wrong. Just missing his future student he figured Iemitsu's wife Nana could give him some insight on Tsunayoshi Sawada and decided to talk with her first before hunting Tsunayoshi down. She definitely had stories to tell from all the trips they made around the country, his improving grades, and the pictures of Tsuna holding a trophy high in the air surrounded by members of the soccer team he helps coach.

After hearing all of that Nana told him the only reason she even agreed on a home tutor was because her son only had two friends and she was worried about him. Watching Tsuna go about his day the way he handled his classes Reborn spotted a few problems but nowhere near as bad as he originally thought mentally placing him somewhere around Dino's level.

Then came the introduction after school when Tsuna got home. Reborn was somewhat impressed when he didn't question his current form and all Tsuna gave him was a straight face with only the watering of his eyes when he heard the report from his father. After stealing Tsuna's bed Reborn fell asleep waking up a few hours later with his Leon mallet ready to start his tor-training only to find his vi-student wasn't even in the house.

From what Nana could tell him Tsuna used to do his vanishing act around two years ago after making his first friend. She didn't know where this Naruto Uzumaki lived but Nana loved him like one of her own. Though from what he could guess the stay at home mom apparently had something planned for him if the glint in her eye was anything to go by.

"Assistant coach Tsunayoshi's in a good mood today." A student said walking by the tree with her friend. That caught Reborn attention since he couldn't find his student anywhere on the school grounds.

"Yea he was only pulling basic drills when I spotted the soccer team running laps earlier." The other replied before a loud noise drew their attention. Reborn smirked from his position watching a slight winded Tsuna running in front of a group of students that looked ready to drop.

"Come on it was only a few laps around town." Tsuna chirped watching the members of the soccer team picking themselves off of the ground. A blond who had his hair pulled back in a ponytail with bangs hanging over his right eye was about to open his mouth when he spotted Naruto standing behind Tsuna staring him down with the coldest eyes that they swore flashed crimson for a split second. He and the others behind him shivered knowing what Tsuna's guard dog would do if they opened there mouths to complain again and nobody wanted a repeat visit from him or Hibari.

Most of the team loved having him around after Tsuna proved he knew what he was talking about since coach Yahiko was either talking on the phone with his girlfriend or sleeping on the bleachers with an orange book covering his face. A small few though hated him since the teams supply room was usually just were they went to laze around so they didn't have to go home right away. But all of Namimori Middle School had a number one rule mess with Tsuna in anyway you deal with his guard dog and the demon prefect that were always watching. Sure enough standing a few feet away from the group was one of Hibari's men wearing a fake moustache and a shirt that had 'I'm NOT a member of the Disciplinary Committee' written on it.

Letting them go before class started Tsuna walked away towards his classroom with Naruto beside him. "Da- " Reborn leaned sideways slightly to avoid the bullet shot at him. "Nobody calls him dame anymore." Naruto growled out his gun drawn even though he was scared out of his mind staring down the demon he was given orders to run on sight if provoked. **'Baka-fox strikes again.'** Naruto thought while every fiber of his being was screaming run bitch run.

Reborn's smirk grew seeing the gun pointed at him shaking slightly meaning this kid knew his reputation but held his ground to defend Tsuna. **'Looks like Tsuna has potential family already around him.'** Reborn thought already planning adjustments to his training. "Tsuna where were you this morning?" He asked watching Naruto lower his gun after a few seconds. With a quick movement both of them missed Naruto was embedded in the nearby wall with Reborn now setting in Tsuna's hair looking like he didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"I-I h-have practice drills and laps every odd day with the soccer team." Tsuna answered after Naruto waved him off. He noticed Tsuna's clothes were bigger and they both had the same smell meaning he stopped by wherever Naruto was living before they ran laps. Reborn had a glint in his eyes knowing he wasn't telling him everything but he could wait, Tsuna would open up as their student teacher bond grew just like it did with his last student. Somewhere in Italy a blond shivered in fear.

"Before I forget there's a new transfer student starting today Gokopuda something from Italy." Naruto told him popping his bones as he walked beside them. **'That fucking hurt.'** He thought with a wince feeling a few bruised ribs. Seeing the quick glance sent his way by Reborn, Naruto knew he got off lucky with just a love tap for even pointing a gun in his direction. He suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine, it was the same feeling he had when staring down Obito or Verde before a training session.

Walking into the classroom they headed towards their seats in the back with most of the class was shocked since Naruto wasn't sleeping on the roof like he normally does. Tsuna didn't pay it any attention knowing Naruto rarely remembered anybody's name other than his and Hibari's. "Alrigh- " The teacher choked on his words the second he saw the half awake Naruto with his head propped up resting on his knuckles sitting in the seat behind Tsuna like everything was normal. None of the staff could prove it but after three teachers go missing the day they were caught picking on Tsunayoshi everyone just knew it was him because of the shark like smirk Naruto had when the police were around asking questions.

Hurrying up he introduced the new student Gokudera Hayato and shivered some seeing the smirk on Naruto's face. **'So Gokudera is the guy I tipped off customs to search.' **Naruto thought remembering the phone call he made two days ago about a passenger smuggling bombs on the plane. The new student had silver hair and green eyes with a look that screamed delinquent and with the way some of the girls were looking at him Naruto almost felt sorry knowing the look of a fangirl already forming from his time in school.

"N-Naruto isn't Reborn from Italy?" Tsuna asked since Naruto knew everything thanks to last night. Naruto nodded reading his lips since his earphones were on when Gokudera stopped beside Tsuna's desk. Already having a clue what this was about he moved faster than anyone but Reborn could follow grabbing Gokudera by the back of his shirt throwing him towards the empty set near the middle of the classroom.

42-42-564

Reborn was watching the fight in front of him but his mind kept slipping back towards Naruto Uzumaki. The teen recognized him the second he saw him but held his ground knowing he would die if he tried anything and looked so familiar with the look of defiance in his eyes. He also has connections if the missing person reports and customs stopping Gokudera for a 'talk' were anything to go by.

**'Who are you Uzumaki?'** Reborn thought bringing his attention back to the fight just as Tsuna ran out of the cloud of smoke with parts of his shirt destroyed.

Tsuna was bent over trying to catch his breath since the plan to out run Gokudera until he ran out of bombs wasn't working. He wanted to do this on his own and prove he could walk beside his friends instead of always two steps behind. That's why he tricked Naruto telling him Hibari wanted a spar today. Hearing a sizzling sound he looked down to see a small stick of dynamite sticking out of his pocket so yanking his shirt off he threw it in the air covering his head from the explosion that followed.

His eyes flickered orange for a brief second before he heard Gokudera yell out "Double bombs!" Fighting down his scream he did the only thing he could think of at the moment and tried putting them out with his hands. He winced in pain with every one he put out finally getting them all after a quick sprint.

"Can we please talk about this Gokudera-san!" Tsuna squeaked spotting the scowling teen walking towards him with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and gulped knowing an angry Naruto was somewhere nearby and was about to hurt Gokudera if he didn't do something soon.

"Triple bombs!" Was his answer pulling out more dynamite than he could carry. Tsuna looked on in growing horror as he dropped all the dynamite he was holding.

**'C-Crap... this is it for me.' **Gokudera thought closing his eyes resigning himself to his impending death. Only hearing the explosion and multiple gunshots seconds before he was tackled to the ground. It took him a second but opening his eyes Gokudera saw the very person he was just trying to kill standing in front of him was his arms spread wide looking over towards the nearby roof. Seeing most of the dynamite was extinguished he followed Tsuna's gaze and paled seeing the flicker of light reflecting off a scope.

"Please Naruto." Tsuna whispered staring straight into the scope not wanting Gokudera to die because of Reborn's plans. He stood his ground for a few tense seconds before the scope vanished from sight causing Tsuna to release the breath he was holding.

"I didn't realize it!" Gokudera screamed. "You're the one fit to be the boss!" He finished kneeling on the ground. Gokudera he heard what Tsuna whispered knowing if it wasn't for him he'd be fatally injured or dead. "Your so kind and forgiving even calling off your subordinate after I tried killing you a few seconds ago!" Raising his head Tsuna took a small step back seeing the crocodile tears.

Before Tsuna could even open his mouth to deny it Reborn appeared kicking him in the back of the head. "He's your newest subordinate since he lost the fight, it's the family rule baka." He told them with his fedora pulled down overshadowing his eyes. **'Those were Rain Flames he fired.'** Reborn thought watching Gokudera pledge his loyalty to Tsuna.

42-42-564

Tsuna sighed as he walked upstairs to his room. He was slightly depressed after spending weeks working up the courage and making sure his mother was going to be out for a few hours shopping, Tsuna was hoping to finally confess his feelings to Naruto. After warming up the leftovers he had from yesterday he was nervous but ready, ready for everything except Reborn.

Tsuna honestly felt like crying when Naruto left in a hurry after Reborn arrived with Gokudera asking him questions while Reborn stole the food right off his plate.

With a small blush on his cheeks he buried his face under his pillow because throughout the last two years his small crush developed into him falling in love with his best friend. He didn't care that Naruto was a guy and besides his mother already set him down months ago telling him she'd support any choice he makes.

And he'd choose Naruto every time. The one who patched him up when he was injured, who spent his free time helping him study, and the slight Italian that slips in when Naruto talks excitedly about a soccer game or the guns he loves to work on.

All that plus more helped pull him out of his self loathing thinking he was nothing more than Dame-Tsuna that deserved to be bullied. His blush turned redder when he thought of the bandages on Naruto's fingers from him trying to learn how to cook thinking he doesn't know about the times his mother helped him practice. All because he mentioned wanting to eat more than ramen when he studied over at Naruto's apartment.

Hearing the song Endlessly playing Tsuna scrambled off of his bed snatching the cell phone off of his desk. His face was crimson as he turned the screen on opening the text all the while praying Reborn didn't hear him. Tsuna choose the song as Naruto's ringtone after hearing it one day on the radio while they were walking home after school.

_**{To: Leone birichino}**_

_**{Sorry about leaving early Tsu-kun. Maybe we could try something else when you can escape from Reborn.}**_

_**{From: Re di ramen}**_

Texting his reply Tsuna slumped down on the floor smiling at the one picture he had of Naruto wearing his reading glasses that was his favorite wallpaper. He didn't notice Reborn watching from the now open door a glint in his eyes as plans started coming together in his mind. Reborn had watched them all throughout dinner how they would set just a little to close for just 'friends'.

Smirking he had a few ways to provide his own brand of help and if nothing else he would get some good pictures for later blackmail. Baka-Iemitsu would be in for a real shocker when he finally does decide to visit.

With a shiver both Naruto and Tsuna paused both of them feeling a sense of impending doom as the devil tutor put new plans into motion.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**{Endlessly by The Cab: I do not own this song by the way} was picked out by Scott. He said it was a good song that fit the pairing but I'm on the fence and would love to hear opinions.**_

_**It's going too be a few chapters before the officially get together with some help from everybody's favorite spartan Reborn. Naruto's going too be possessive as hell when they finally start dating but I'm not making Tsuna a super uke who just eats sweets while looking cute. Naruto will get the crap kicked out of him and Tsuna's going to have boss moments where he stands on his own two feet.**_

_**The Moon Flames: I'm not going into great detail right now but think along the lines of a jinchuriki's chakra cloak. How it can help and hurt you at the same time.**_

_**The soccer team will only be in a few chapters but will manly be in the background for the most part. It'll be like Takeshi and his baseball if that helps explain it some.**_

_**Translate - If I get any of them wrong please tell me.**_

_**1\. fluffy lion - Leone birichino**_

_**2\. ramen king - Re di ramen**_

_**Response -**_

_**EveJHoang: I love reading your reviews and believe me or not I'm watching the episode about Piccolo's name while writing this. I honestly couldn't stop laughing after remembering your review.**_

_**Moonpuzzle: Thanks, I'm slightly sorry about overheating your brain and if you want to PM me I'm mainly online after 5:00 because of classes.**_

_**For all the others thanks for you reviews and support.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 3757}**_

_**{Before people get on my case I'll leave this warning. I don't follow canon completely. You got your one heads up so don't complain if stuff happens outside of canon like others do.}**_

Chapter 4

It had been three days now since Gokudera pledged his loyalty to him, three days since Naruto and Hibari went missing at almost the same time. That's why Tsuna was nervous the whole day seeing the Disciplinary Committee scrambling to keep the area around Hibari's office clear of anything that might set him off.

Nobody could figure out why he was nervous not Gokudera who wanted to meet his bosses two violent friends, or Yamamoto who was new to the group thinking they were playing the mafia game after Tsuna saved his life. Finally during lunch Reborn had enough of his students shaking so he confronted Tsuna when they were on the stairs walking towards the roof. "Why are you acting like this Baka-Tsuna?" He was starting to get annoyed with Tsuna looking around like he was expecting the world to end any second.

"You don't get it they went somewhere together, t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r. They hate each other with a passion and they won't tell me why whenever I ask but that's not the point. The last time they were just running an errand for Mama and it led to a bus getting hijacked, a warehouse burning to the ground, and a police chase through four of the neighboring towns." Tsuna told them shivering at the reminder of the destroyed bus rammed through the side of a burning warehouse that was on the news.

Naruto sent him a bunch of pictures showing off the new hat he stole out of a police car and the motorcycle that Hibari commandeered. The sad part was they still forgot the milk Nana wanted them to pick up for her.

"Hahaha that was them." Yamamoto laughed with a smile on his face since he remembered waving at the bus with his dad when they drove by the restaurant while trying to lose the police. Whatever Gokudera was about to say cut off by the sound of singing.

_**A1**_ "Tondo e rotondo, mano e mano, la terra gira su rondo.

Calpestare i piedi e carolare.

Avere un brindisi con paella calda e zemo.

In corso intorno alla terra, Hola! Hetalia!

Ah, voglio mangiare churros-churro-churro, aproveche!"

"Who's that?" Gokudera asked as they were nearing the door to the roof for lunch. Tsuna knew who one of them was opening the door to see Naruto with his back against the wall with his eyes closed. That would have been a normal sight if it wasn't for the young boy settled between his legs writing in a large book.

He had Naruto's headphones on singing along with the song playing. The little boy was cute, his light brown, almost blonde hair fell a little over his clear brown eyes. Tsuna never knew he could be jealous of anybody until this moment watching the little brown haired boy leaning back sitting comfortably in Naruto's lap.

"Tondo e rotondo, mano nella mano, fare un cerchio e rondo!

Horchata di bere e mangiare Carrassi Giorgio!

La terra gira, che è nostro Hetalia!"

Looking up the little boy squeaked the words dying in his mouth seeing the growing number of older kids. "O-Onii-chan Onii-chan." He looked so scared pulling on Naruto's arm never taking his eyes off the group. "Their fine Fuuta, the brunette is Tsu-kun, silver hair is Popodo, and the other one is Togepi." An amused Naruto said cracking open his eyes when Fuuta started pulling on his arm.

Reborn and Tsuna were the only ones that noticed the bags under Naruto's eyes and only Reborn noticed the bandages on his hands that Naruto kept hidden under the sleeves of his jacket. "Gokudera, Yamamoto meet Naruto, Tsuna's right hand man and enforcer. Now where were you?" The way he asked would have had hardened killers on their knees begging for their life but Naruto was trying to go back too sleep since Fuuta didn't want to sing anymore.

"Well it was like this." Naruto told them with a yawn while Fuuta was using his large scarf trying to hide between Naruto and the wall.

{Flashback}

Fuuta was breathing rapidly in a panic holding his book closer for protection. Running through a puddle he was trying to find a safe place to hide to escape his pursuer's. He had been running none stop for two days now and the Todd family were still chasing him.

"Get back here brat!" One of them yelled scaring Fuuta into running even faster not wanting to get caught by the men chasing him. He panted heavily, looking over his shoulder to check if the bad men were still following him. Running down the street he looked behind him and not seeing anybody decided to catch his breath for a second.

Fuuta choked down a sob biting his lip to keep quiet. He couldn't stay here for long he needed a place to hide. So lost in his thoughts looking down where he came from he didn't notice the two figures walking up behind him.

Feeling a weight on his head Fuuta was about to start crying when a gentle voice had him looking up instead. "Are you okay kid?" Looking up into the blue eyes of the red-head he nodded slightly getting the older boy to smile down at him. "That's good but you look tired." Fuuta didn't know why but he felt calm for the first time in weeks with a faint blush on his cheeks staring into those calm blue eyes.

"Carnivore the weakling herbivores are getting closer." Looking over Fuuta saw another older boy with short black hair staring behind them. They both looked like they just survived an explosion with there clothes torn and burn marks running up the red head's arms.

With a sigh the red-head straightened himself out pulling a pair of twin pistols from their holsters hidden under his white jacket. "Troublesome but it can't be helped." Dropping a messenger bag at his feet the red-head slide a pair of headphones over Fuuta's ears before walking past him the black-haired onii-chan copying him with a scary looking smirk on his face.

Knowing they were catching up Fuuta ran towards the only hiding spot available sliding between the nearby dumpsters and drawing his knees up to his chest. Fuuta couldn't hear anything with the music playing in his ears and had his eyes closed with tears running down his cheeks while hugging the book to his chest for comfort. He could only hope the nice onii-chans would run away before they got hurt. **'I just want too be left alone.'** Fuuta thought with a hiccup still crying as the songs kept playing letting him hear brief sounds of fighting in between them.

"You okay kid? Can you tell me your name?" Opening his puffy red eyes Fuuta saw the red onii-chan setting in the middle of the street with a smile on his face. The white jacket he was wearing had faint drops of red splashed on it but Fuuta didn't notice any of that to focused on the calming feeling the red-head was giving off.

"F-Fuuta De La S-Stella." He answered shaking slightly. Fuuta's eyes widened finally recalling where he had seen that white jacket before Kyuubi. A lot of families wanted information on him when he showed up after the Senju families destruction.

"Nice name kid mines Naruto and the other guy is Kyoya-teme he likes biting people." The now named Naruto gave an eye smile when Fuuta giggled at his little joke.

Crawling out some Fuuta almost yelled when he was picked up by the back of his shirt until he saw the black-haired onii-chan staring at him like he was a puzzle. "Quit crying fluffy herbivore if you want to follow us." That was all Kyoya said before handing him over to the red headed Moon holding him by the back of his shirt like he was a cat.

"The teme likes you that's probable a good thing but do you even want to come with us?" Naruto asked hoping Fuuta would say yes because he looked like a drowned cat at the moment shaking slightly.

"I can come with you?" He had so much hope in those tired eyes of his that Naruto and even Kyoya couldn't turn him down if they wanted to.

"Alright then you can ride on my back since you look tired." Naruto said with a laid back smile helping Fuuta climb onto his back and giving his companion the finger for being a teme and just walking off.

"Woah!" Fuuta was looking around with a smile feeling safe for once with the two big onii-chans nearby.

When Fuuta had his arms around the red heads neck he heard the red heads voice telling him "Hold on tightly!"

"Where are we going?" Fuuta was yawning now his eyes slowly dropping since he was finally able to rest.

"Back to Namimori and our little boss Tsuna." He said with a chuckle feeling the kid nodding his head slightly. "I..I..was...looking...for Tsuna-nii." Fuuta mumbled into the back of Naruto's shirt slowly falling asleep. Walking after Kyoya he started singing one of the few lullabies his mother knew.

{Flashback End}

"Are you going to tell us where you found Ranking Fuuta our not!" Gokudera growled out waiting for the tomato bastard to say something.

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZzz...

He just stared with a tick mark over his eyes watching the guy that almost killed him three days ago sleeping with his eyes open. Yamamoto just laughed quietly watching the schools delinquent snoring with the little guy called Fuuta copying him and falling asleep in his lap. Only Reborn caught the pulse of Rain Flames Naruto sent through Fuuta putting him to sleep before anybody could ask the kid questions.

Reborn's head was aching hearing that song and seeing Naruto setting like that with Fuuta. Pushing that aside Reborn focused on what he knew so far. Naruto had Rain Flames but wasn't his Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto was even though attracting the same kind of flame as Guardian material was normal. There was no rule saying he couldn't have more than one of a certain flame but he still felt something was off about Naruto.

Hearing a ringtone playing everybody awake turned towards a blushing Tsuna who had his cellphone out. "Read it out loud Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna was nowhere near Naruto and Hibari's level trembling slightly under Reborn's annoyed gaze.

_**{To: Leone birichino}**_

_**{If your reading this I'm probably asleep again so here's what I know. Don't ask how I know I'm just that good.}**_

_**{We found Fuuta being chased by the Toad, Tong, Tra something with a T family after a job, don't ask that way you have plausible deniability if anybody comes looking. The kid was looking for you anyway even though he has no idea what you look like.}**_

_**{Your apparently ranked 819 out of 872 in combined combat prowess and intelligence. Imagine that we both finally agree that you need more training to fix the problem.}**_

_**{He was looking for you for some protection from other families since you can't turn down a request, I always wanted a little brother, and Kyoya-teme can't hurt small animals. Go figure the teme has a soft side.}**_

_**{From: Re di ramen ^-^}**_

"So your name online is fluffy lion?" Jumping he turned to see Reborn on his shoulder and Yamamoto with a grin on his face. Tsuna could only nod with a red face seeing even Gokudera trying to keep his composure to not laugh.

"Fuuta De La Stella would be an excellent addition to your family, they did good bringing him back here." Reborn said after kicking Tsuna in the forehead when he tried denying being a mafia boss again.

"But I'm not a mafia boss." Tsuna was on the floor rubbing the back of his head from the impact.

"If you're not a boss then why are the worst people in town afraid to even be near you?" Reborn asked with the calculating look in his eyes.

"There not afraid of me, they just know what Naruto and Hibari would do if they even thought of trying anything to me or Mama." Tsuna told them getting up with a sigh and opening his bento box. He was about to take a bit of his food when a hand grabbed his wrist in a tight grip stopped him.

"That's poisoned fluffy omnivore here." Dropping a bento wrapped in a purple cloth Hibari walked away grumbling about crowding on his roof during lunch and biting a fox to death. When another bento wrapped in a crimson cloth landed in his lap he looked up to see Naruto and Fuuta vanished from their spot.

**'They remembered.'** A flustered Tsuna thought with a small smile seeing a little cake packed with each bento. Hibari's was store-bought from the very fancy pastry shop downtown with the price tag scratched off while Naruto's was cooked by hand with a chibi lion in frosting on top.

"Come out, I know your there Bianchi." Reborn ordered looking over at the door leading towards the stairs.

42-42-564

A few minutes later down near the reception room we find Naruto setting down on the couch with Fuuta still sleeping with his head in Naruto's lap. All around them and leading out into the hallway were members of the Disciplinary Committee unconscious and injured.

"Don't call me here if your just planning an ambush skylark." Naruto's eyes were crimson his flames burning just under the surface ready for another fight as he stared down a smirking demon prefect. They both had their weapons out with Naruto's pistols on the coffee table and Kyoya's tonfas placed on his desk.

"If you couldn't have handled them Id crush you carnivore." They both hated and respected each other since their first fight. Naruto just shrugged not caring while he was running his fingers through Fuuta's hair humming softly.

"Did you handle her?" Watching the fluffy herbivore reminded him off a little kitten that needed looking after. **'At least this one isn't loud like the annoying cow herbivore I saw.'** They were only gone for three days meeting up with another of those cursed baby and the number of herbivores that needed too be bitten again was huge so he didn't have that much free time.

"Yea, yea Poison Scorpion knows she won't make it out of Namimori alive if anything happens to Tsu-kun but she still has to test him rather whether we like it or not." They both knew about the darker parts of the world thanks to connections the other didn't know about and were trying everything to keep Tsuna out of it. That was going fine until Reborn showed up with the plan of throwing Tsuna in the deep end of the pool and hope he can swim with the test he comes up with to train him.

"If that's all you wanted I've got classes to skip and a nap to catch up on." With that said a faint mist started forming around him and Fuuta before they vanished from sight, leaving only the last words that Naruto heard from his rival.

"The fluffy omnivore will be mine."

Left on the coffee table were two plates with crumbs left over from the two slices of cheese cake Tsuna left them from yesterday.

Walking around the school grounds with Fuuta riding on his back Naruto was humming a song trying to kill time like Kyoya was off somewhere doing his biting people thing. Both of them knew they'd step in and kill Bianchi if they saw Tsuna in danger so they were close enough to step in if things looked to rough for their little Sky. "Onii-chan did we find Tsuna-nii yet?" The tired voice of Fuuta asked as he felt the arms around his neck tighten slightly.

"Yea we found him but you fell asleep on me little kitten." Naruto joked feeling a slightly guilty that he put Fuuta to sleep using one of his sensei's techniques. The main reason was because Naruto just didn't want Tsuna's love ranking asked because he was afraid to find out where he stood. That and on a side not he didn't want his own ranking in the mafia to get out because it wouldn't be that hard to connect it with his alias Kyuubi.

Stopping for a moment he let the kid climb up till he was setting on his shoulders before he kept walking with Fuuta looking around from his new perch with a smile. Naruto just ignored the shocked looks on the teachers and students faces seeing him show a gentle side to anybody but Tsuna. He smirked holding back a laugh hearing them, whisper about him finally cracking and going crazy. Everybody that worked in the mafia goes crazy after a while and with his teachers it was a sure fired bet he'd get a few quirks.

"So the lead monkey really does have a tag along." Looking behind him they both saw a girl with black wavy hair and Kyoko with her short golden brown hair and bright honey eyes.

"Yo Coco, Hansel." He waved overlooking the tick the black-haired girl had.

"He's so cute is he your little brother, what's his name?" Kyoko asked with a smile on her face.

"My names Fuuta, and Naruto and Kyoya are my new onii-chans." Fuuta chirped happily from his spot on Naruto's shoulders causing the people eavesdropping to freeze in fear praying they heard him wrong. The two of them were bad enough and now a third one they were doomed.

"I'm bored and hungry either of you want anything I'm buying." He started walking off towards the school gates without waiting for an answer along with Fuuta waving goodbye from his perch. It didn't take long for them to catch up for Kyoko she wanted to talk with Fuuta and Hana because if Naruto was buying you could splurge some.

42-42-564

"You stupid cow!

"Gokudera!"

"Gotta...stay...calm...

3...

2...

1...

KA-BOOM!

"Toys these days are really realistic." Yamamoto said with a laugh holding an inactive pink grenade in his hand. Dusting off his cloths from the explosion he missed the disbelief in the look Tsuna gave him.

Ever since meeting Hibari and Naruto, Gokudera was going over the top with proving himself useful to Tsuna. He didn't know what to think of it but Tsuna was just hoping when they finally met and talk some they'd at least get along with each other. His only condolence was that at least they weren't hospitalized for waking Naruto up like the last poor soul was. The history teacher never walked right after Naruto was done with him.

He really wanted to talk with Naruto alone but with him just getting back from a job and now with Gokudera and Yamamoto hanging around them the chances of that happening were getting smaller by the day.** 'Now I have Lambo to deal with and then there's Fuuta.' **Tsuna thought with a defeated sigh knowing he'd freak out about the state of his room later.

"Tsuna could you get the door I invited your friends over." Nana called up the stairs getting his attention. Perking up at hearing that Tsuna ran down the stairs almost tripping in his hurry before finally making it to the front door. Opening the door he saw Naruto and Fuuta holding some flowers in his hand waiting for him.

"I hope we can be friends Tsuna-nii, these are for you." Fuuta said with a shy smile holding up the flowers in his hands.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**A1. Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo - Spain and Chibiromano**_

_**If you don't like me bringing Fuuta in early then bite me and stop reading. He's a nine-year old being chased around by mafia families. He can't even fight back, at least I-pin and too some extent Lambo can fight.**_

_**It won't be completely canon and I need to mess with somethings to make room for when they go out on a date without the crazy catching up with them**__**.**_

_**Jessica thought that giving Fuuta a little crush on Naruto would be cute. I really don't know about this one I was just going to go for a big brother little brother relation but she thought it would be adorable if I gave Tsuna a little rival for Naruto's attention.**_

_**Translate -**_

_**1\. "Round and round, hand and hand, the earth goes on rondo. Stomp your feet and carolare. Have a toast with hot paella and zemo. On going round earth, Hola! Hetalia! Ah, I wanna eat churro- churro- churros, Que aproveche!" - "Tondo e rotondo, mano e mano, la terra gira su rondo. Calpestare i piedi e carolare. Avere un brindisi con paella calda e zemo. In corso intorno alla terra, Hola! Hetalia! Ah, voglio mangiare churros-churro-churro, aproveche!"**_

_**2\. "Round and round, hand in hand, make a circle and rondo!Drinking horchata, and eating farton cantare! The earth goes round, it's our Hetalia!" - "Tondo e rotondo, mano nella mano, fare un cerchio e rondo! Horchata di bere e mangiare Carrassi Giorgio! La terra gira, che è nostro Hetalia!"**_

_**Response -**_

_**suntan140: Naruto will be the right hand man but Gokudera is going to keep arguing with him over every little thing for a little while trying to prove himself.**_

_**My Hopes and Dreams: I might and I stress the word 'might' give Naruto a stalker she could be like Bianchi is over Reborn.**_

_**Re-written on 12/07/15.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words - 3581}**_

_**{"I'm here again." -Tsuna was limping down the hall ignoring the pain he felt in his back and arms- "I really don't want to but somebody has to do the disclaimer. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto or anything that isn't OC." -Hearing footsteps Tsuna ducked into the closest room then looks up at the screen pleading. "Don't tell them where I am please. I don't like playing the herbivore."**_

Chapter 5

"Mama, Reborn, Lambo." Tsuna called out walking down the stairs while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He woke up early expecting another hit from Reborn or an explosion to go off in his room, not nothing. After awhile of searching and finding nobody Tsuna just decided to grab a quick breakfast before meeting up with the others at school like normal.

Setting down a bowl at the counter he was looking around for the chopsticks when a hand wrapped around Tsuna's waist pulling him closer, while the other was interlacing their fingers together with his free hand on the counter. "Buongiorno amore" A quick kiss to his cheek had Tsuna blushing madly recognizing who was behind him. The bowl was pushed aside when Naruto brought Tsuna's hand up kissing his knuckles with a smile.

"N-Naruto w-what are you doing?" He couldn't think straight feeling his crushes lips trailing kisses down the crook of his neck. He squeaked feeling Naruto's hand slipping underneath the hem of his pants and squirmed under his grip almost missed what he said next. "Ti amo Tsuna"

"W-what did you say?" Tsuna was slowly losing himself feeling Naruto's left hand sliding up his shirt. While his right hand was exploring everything below his waist.

"Ti amo." With a small smile he brought his right hand up to Tsuna's chin tilting his head sideways. Naruto then leaned in close his lips only a breath away when Tsuna's eyes snapped open hearing an air horn going off next to his head. Jumping out of bed with a small scream he landed with a thud on the ground with the covers twisted around his legs.

**'That dream again.' **Tsuna thought his entire face red from the thoughts still playing in his mind. Looking around he was never more grateful to whoever up there that was showing him some mercy today seeing Reborn nowhere in sight. Quickly getting up he rushed to the bathroom clothes in hand hoping the dream was a good sign as he hurried to get rid of his problem.

Downstairs Reborn smirked hearing the loud noises coming from upstairs. "What are your thoughts on Naruto and Kyoya?" He asked curious about her run-in with them.

"Dangerous and well-trained for their age." Bianchi told him rubbing the sore spot on her throat. "The ability to separate your feelings completely when pulling the trigger of a gun no fourteen year old should be able to do that. Not a civilian anyway." She could still remember those cold blue eyes looking at her when she dropped her guard thinking he was just some random kid walking down the hallway. Bianchi berated herself for the rookie mistake getting slammed up against the wall and held by her throat as he passed on their warning of what they would do if anything happened to Tsuna because of her. Sure he apologized later after she was done with Reborn's little test but the look in his eyes when he had a gun trained on her reminded Bianchi of the illusionist she crossed in Paris a few years back.

"Hibari and his men are like a miniature version of the CEDEF. They knew when my plane landed and who I was before I could get close to the school." Reborn nodded knowing most of that already from his own observations. Naruto had earned the title guard dog for a reason because anybody that tried messing with Tsuna found themselves in either the hospital or morgue.

"After finding out Fuuta's rankings are never wrong he'll try to get a ranking about his crush." Bianchi told him while feeding him some of the food off of her plate. Reborn would never admit it but he was curious as well about Naruto's past. Everything he could find out with his connections was obviously faked but a well made fakes past. It bothered him knowing only a handful of people who could pull off a hacking job that good and none of them were actually friendly with him or the Vongola Famiglia.

Ignoring Lambo's wailing and Nana trying to calm him down he focused on finding out more information on his students strongest Guardians.

42-42-564

Hours later Gokudera was nervous setting in the soccer club's room across from Naruto. "What do you want tomato bastard?" He growled out not wanting to look weak in front of the Juudaimes right hand man.

He was sweaty and tired after running laps with the them earlier this morning and now sitting across from Naruto had him squirming slightly under the right hand man's gaze. That would have been fine by itself if it wasn't for Reborn adding weighted backpacks for Tsuna, Naruto, and him with gunfire to make them run faster.

"Tsuna asked me too give these to you." Naruto said handing him a dark red and white jersey with the number fifty-nine on it, an orange key and a magazine. The way he was switching from growling at him looking ready to use his bombs and worshipping the items like a puppy getting the worlds largest chew toy had Naruto sweat-dropping slightly.

"He figured you might have some trouble finding a place so he asked if I would give you a spare key if you ever needed a place to crash. The magazine's The Wonders and Mysteries of the World I get them in the mail and figured you might like it. While the jersey is from Tsuna, you and Fuuta are the only ones outside of the soccer club to own a team jersey since Yamamoto's in a different club." Naruto told him with a chuckle remembering early this morning when he gave Fuuta the jersey with a large number two on it that was way to big for him.

"I don't need your charity shitty tomato bastard and I'll never accept you as Juudaimes right hand man!" Gokudera got up storming out of the room leaving a smiling Naruto when he took the items with him. **'I'd bet anything that he has a Storm Flame.'** Naruto thought with a laugh seeing his reaction.

Knowing Reborn was busy with Tsuna at the moment Naruto pulled a laptop from his bag and setting it up on the table. Waiting for the connection Naruto connected his cell phone with the computer. "Baka-fox why have you been avoiding me?" On the screen was the chibi faces of Verde and Obito.

"Sensei, uncle Verde sorry about that I was trying to contact onii-san and picked the wrong frequency." Naruto said with a strained laugh seeing the looks on their faces.

"I hacked your laptop Naruto I need to talk with you about a project and Obito wants to complain about your love life." Verde told him smirking at the glare shot his way.

"You would too if your student picked some kid with a stripping problem as his Sky." Obito grumbled turning away with a huff. Naruto was about to defend Tsuna when he stopped hearing a gun firing close by. "I'll pass gym class with my dying will!" He covered his face red with embarrassment hearing the laughter coming from his laptop. It wasn't Tsuna's fault that Reborn made him wear weights this morning.

"My baka students in love with a stripper." The humor in his voice as he watched his student blushing had him coughing to cover up his laughter. **'Just like Kushina.' **Obito thought with a far-off look in his eyes thinking about the past.

"Lets get back on topic." Verde said trying to get back on why they hacked his call. **'You'll thank me later Naruto.'** Verde thought keeping his face blank not giving anything away about what he did.

42-42-564

"Congratulations your my thousandth customer!" Tsuna jumped stumbled back, almost having a heart attack as the elderly woman who owned the small out-of-the-way coffee shop jumped out at them. He had been trying to talk with Naruto all day but he wasn't on the roof, in the club room, or anywhere he normally could be found and it had him slightly worried.

It only got worse when classes were finally done for the day Reborn sends him here to pick up a package for him and this happens. "Congrats Tsuna you won." Yamamoto cheered happily throwing an arm around his neck.

"Of course he'd win baseball freak the Juudaime is just that great." Gokudera said after shoving Yamamoto's arm off.

"Here you go young man two passes to get in free at the movie theatre downtown tomorrow." She handed him the passes with a smile on her face that set warning bells off in the back of Tsuna's mind.

"So who are you taking with you the baby right, or maybe one of us?" Yamamoto asked as they were walking out of the store. All of them failed to notice a smirking Reborn stepping out from behind the old woman.

"He should take Uzumaki with him." The look on Gokudera's face was enough to know he was trying his hardest not to lose it. He really wanted the Juudaime to take anybody but the tomato bastard but he was paying him back the favor from this morning, yep that's all nothing more than paying the bastard back.

"That's a good idea you've been looking for him all day haven't you. This could be your chance to get him alone." Yamamoto was grinning his usual grin seeing Tsuna's face heat up spluttering out reasons why he couldn't.

It wasn't that big of a secret that Tsuna had a crush on Naruto thanks to the last guy dumb enough to make fun of him about before school one day. Everybody expected Naruto to come out of nowhere but instead it was Hibari appearing and biting him to death for causing a disturbance before class started. It was extra vicious for some reason so most just thought he just was looking out for Tsuna. Somehow Naruto never heard about Tsuna's crush on him.

"He's probably busy again since I can't find him." Tsuna was trying to think of anyway out of this but both of them weren't giving up so easily.

"Isn't that the shitty tomato bastard over there talking with some girl when you've been looking for him all day!" Looking over towards where they were pointing he spotted Naruto standing in the middle of the bridge with Fuuta holding the sleeve of his school uniform hiding behind him. Beside them was Lambo running around them yelling about candy while a fair-skinned girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes yelled about something.

They couldn't hear what they were talking about but the blank look on Naruto's face and the scowl on the girls was enough to tell them it wasn't anything good. Seeing Naruto glance their way they watched as he bent down talking with Fuuta and watching him run towards them before standing back up unaware of what the girl was getting ready to do behind his back.

Tsuna saw red when Naruto stood up still distracted with watching Fuuta cross the street got slapped across the face by the girl as hard as she could. He would have gone over there if Fuuta hadn't of barreled into him looking scared clinging onto his shirt. Suddenly an explosion went off on the bridge and he watched on horrified as a girl who they didn't notice got caught in it knocking her over the railing falling down into the water below.

"That stupid cow set off another grenade!" Gokudera shouted spotting Lambo with swirls in his eyes as they were running. Naruto was already over the railing diving after her as they got closer running down the steps looking for any sign of them surfacing. The girl watched from the bridge for a second before walking off.

"There!" Yamamoto pointed spotting them in the water. The girl looked fine but was coughing and spluttering as they helped her out of the water.

**'Interesting.'** Reborn thought with a smirk as Leon turned back too normal. He might have missed a chance too use a Dying Will bullet but setting them up for tomorrow and hearing the girl yelling at Naruto was informative. Watching the girl named Haru that he rescued shouting about her crush on him along with the terrified look on his face was worth it as he snapped a picture for later use.

42-42-564

It's the next day and we find a blushing Tsuna and Naruto with a small blush of his own walking into the movie theatre after school. **'This isn't a date, this isn't a date Naruto/Tsuna doesn't even know you like him.' **They both thought as Tsuna handed over the passes he won yesterday.

After buying some popcorn they finally found the room showing the right movie. They set down in the middle rows unaware of the three groups in the back watching them.

The first one was only Hibari's second-in-command Tetsuya watching them like a hawk. The second group had Gokudera, Fuuta, Kyoko and Hana who came to keep Gokudera in check, along with Yamamoto who was just watching the movie. The last group was just Reborn and Bianchi since he wanted to see how it played out.

"They make a cute couple." Bianchi smiled watching the nervous teens snatching their hands apart when they accidentally reached for the popcorn at the same time.

Reborn just nodded his head with a smirk seeing Gokudera growling muttering under his breath about destroying the tomato bastard. The pair of girls forced him back in his seat when he tried standing up was just making his day. He went back to taking pictures since Nana wanted copies of her sons first date.

In the middle row with the pair Naruto was laughing as Tsuna shoved the hat down over his eyes not letting Naruto see him blushing crimson because he heard somebody calling them a cute couple. Even if Tsuna never returned his feelings he wouldn't care because he was content with this moment just the two of them.

"U-Um Naruto t-there's something I've b-been meaning to tell y-you for awhile n-now." Tsuna told him gulping since he finally had Naruto away from the others for a few hours.

"What is it Tsu-kun?" Naruto was smiling at him those blue eyes of his filled with a warmth only three people got to see. **'Don't mess up your not a dame anymore.' **Tsuna was chanting in his head. They were in a dark room so nobody could see them yet he still couldn't say it.

"C-Can you close your eyes for a minute?" He was red faced thinking this was the only way since he was tongue tied. Seeing Naruto close his eyes he slowly leaned in closing the distance between them.

Tsuna closed his own eyes praying he wouldn't mess up and that Naruto wouldn't be disgusted with him.

The movie was loud enough that neither of them heard the muffled screaming as a grinning Yamamoto helped restrain a thrashing Gokudera or Tetsuya foaming at the mouth from the poison Bianchi slipped him.

He was so close when loud bangs were heard along with smoke quickly filling the room. Grabbing Tsuna's hand so they wouldn't get separated they ran towards the exit missing the people spying on them.

Reborn couldn't help it if he laughed for that split second watching Fuuta slipping the flip lighter and smoke bombs back into his pocket. **'Plan B it is.'** He thought with a smirk. This was actually fun watching Baka-Tsuna trying too confess and the number of people trying to stop him.

42-42-564

A two-year old wearing green army camouflage, black army boots, and a camouflage bandana was walking down the streets of Namimori late at night. He wouldn't have come here if the file sent too him wasn't something he was looking forever for a lead on. Pulling a small picture out of his pocket he gazed fondly tracing his small finger over the aged photo.

It was a picture of him taken a month before he was cursed holding his wife Kushina who held her hands over her swollen belly. They were both smiling at each other the ring on his finger in the picture was now on a small chain hidden under his shirt.

**'Whoever sent it said something important of Kushina's was in this town.' **Colonello thought hoping this time the lead wasn't a dead-end. He still cursed the Senju family and Sarutobi for keeping them apart using that bullshit Will of Flames crap they talked about. He was so happy back then knowing he was going to be a father until the day he heard his amazingly beautiful kick ass wife was killed when the negotiation with another family went south.

They kept his child hidden from him after he buried his wife and hearing they were wiped out Colonello lost all hope of ever finding him or her.

"You sure you don't want any sushi Naruto my dad made enough?" a voice asked. He stopped looking down the road to see a teenager with short, spiky black hair talking with someone who had him frozen in place. Walking beside him was a spiky red-head with three whiskers on each cheek.

"No I'm good besides Gogogo's pissed off for whatever reason so I'll just head home early. Say hi to Tsuna for me." The kid looked like him when he was younger only with red hair but he wouldn't get his hopes up just yet if it was another false lead. **'I need to get ahold of Shamal.' **Colonello thought a determined look in his eyes following Naruto from a far enough distance so he wouldn't be spotted.

Waving goodbye too Yamamoto, Naruto pulled out his phone looking through the files uncle Verde sent him while walking home. **'Invisibility suit, ten-year bazooka, weapon schematics.' **He hummed looking them over with a critical eye. Most of it was useless too him but Verde was adamant that he look at them.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him Naruto slid his hand into his bag. His hands ghosting over a flash grenade as he neared his apartment. "Meow." He felt like slapping himself seeing the cat that hung around the building waiting near his steps. Scratching the black cat behind its ear Naruto smiled unlocking his door. "Night girl." Closing the door behind him he missed the pair of eyes watching him from the roof of the next building.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Let me clear something up I'm mainly messing with the Daily Life, Kokuyo Arcs. The Varia Arc will get some changes but not as bad.**_

_**A few people already figured it out with the clues in the story so far. A lot of you were right and to the those that guessed Reborn sorry but no, Naruto would have a Sun Flame if that was the case. If you don't get it I'll explain more in the next chapter.**_

_**98% of you know who the girl on the bridge is already. She won't be the stalker Haru is, I just need her for something involving Naruto's past.**_

_**Getting closer to the confession just a little longer.**_

_**We talked and I'm making Fuuta the little brother that doesn't want to share his older sibling. The crush thing she suggested was okay but I see Fuuta as more of a little brother figure. Sorry if anybody wanted the chibi crush.**_

_**I did an all nighter since I couldn't sleep so tell me if anything is spelled wrong please. **_

_**Translate -**_

_**1\. "Good morning love" - "Buongiorno amore"**_

_**2\. "I love you Tsuna" - "Ti amo Tsuna"**_

_**Response -**_

_**HeartlessNobody13: I apologize to you and any reader that wanted more interactions with the other Guardians. I've been told I have a problem doing that and I'll try to add more interactions with the others.**_

_**Ryuzaki-XJ-9: In the last Chapter I have Naruto and Kyoya keeping Tsuna ignorant of the mafia until Reborn shows up. Tsuna now knows about the rankings after it was explained too him. He'll try to get one about Naruto but Reborn is going to have his fun first.**_

_**For all the others thanks for your reviews and support.**_

_**Re-written on 9/30/16.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**{words - 3393}**_

Chapter 6

"Ciaossu." "Are you there Naruto?"

"Yo Reborn-san, Tsu-kun." Naruto didn't even look up from his laptop when Tsuna and the others walked into his living room. His fingers were typing on the keyboard at breakneck speed as computer code flew across the screen.

Naruto was oblivious to the rest of the world setting on his couch wearing nothing but his reading glasses and a pair of jeans that were hanging loosely off of his waist showing the top part of his boxers that were pink with red hearts. Reborn eyes narrowed seeing the scars that covered his chest and arms. The largest scar that was over his heart looked like he was struck point blank with Lightning Flames.

Hearing his student's defeated sigh as the rest of them got comfortable in Naruto's kitchen he stared him down with a look that demanded answers. "I've seen him before when he gets like this and he'll block out everything around him until he's done or something he owns gets destroyed." Tsuna had a small rain cloud hanging over his head remembering the last time he tried confessing to Naruto when he was like that only for him to get tuned out completely. Standing on his shoulder dressed in a raincoat Reborn watched on with a frown seeing his pacifier glow for a brief second before fading back to normal.

Looking back over to the couch Reborn sighed because sure enough Lambo was running around Naruto's living room shouting about his greatness while Gokudera was chasing after him and Naruto didn't blink an eye until a plate got knocked over. Picking up the gun lying at his side Naruto blind fired towards their direction not once breaking his pace with his other hand.

"What the hell tomato bastard!" Gokudera was on the floor rubbing his shoulder where the rubber bullet hit him while Lambo was hiding behind Yamamoto since the bullet hit the wall near him.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

Watching the others heads into the kitchen too study leaving only Fuuta who was setting next to Naruto watching him work Reborn was tempted to ask for a ranking but had a better idea.

"Where did you learn computer programming?"

"My uncle taught me since he needed a competent assistant."

Naruto ignored him as he landed on the coffee table only answering out of reflex as his fingers typed faster, to engrossed in whatever he was working on.

"Who's your uncle?"

"Verde."

Reborn's eyes widened by the smallest fraction that was the only sign showing how surprised he was. After the phone call from Shamal asking if he could get Naruto near the hospital sometime in the next couple of days he figured something was up about the kid but not this. With his fedora shadowing his eyes he came to a solution. As long as he was careful with his questions he could find out more information than Naruto would normally tell him.

"So Verde's your uncle... What about your parents?"

"He's not really my uncle I just call him that. Kaa-sans dead, don't know about the old man either."

"Why would he teach you if you're not related?"

"He owed kaa-san a life debt over something he won't tell me but after a while he just enjoyed keeping me around the lab."

"Do you work for any specific family."

"Freelance."

That was good if Naruto wasn't related to Verde only calling him his uncle he could deal with it. Jumping up into Fuuta's lap he glanced at the laptop watching as numbers and different schematics flashed across the screen.

"Do you know any of the other Arcobaleno?"

"Only meet three others besides you."

"How much did Tsuna know before I arrived?"

"Mostly the different Flames types and that he needed to look for his Guardians."

"What's your primary Flame type?"

Whatever Naruto was about too say was cut off by the loud explosion coming from his kitchen. Naruto was up and on his feet in seconds running towards the sound of coughing. As the smoke started clearing he came face to face with a handsome, teen wearing a cow-print button-up dress shirt and black slacks. Looking around for a second confused only for his eyes to widen as he recognized his surroundings turning too stare directly at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"If it isn't young Naruto senpai." He took a step forward only to stop when Naruto's guns started glowing with his Rain Flames. "Lambo?" Teen Lambo was still smiling staring down the barrel of the gun pointed at him.

"The one and only senpai. I'm glad my younger self used the bazooka again especially since your dressed like that." Hearing what he just said Naruto looked down only for his head to snap back up when he saw the flash of a camera going off. He growled seeing Teen Lambo doing a small victory dance with a cell phone in his hand.

"This is so worth it even if you'll kick my ass when I get back. By the way you look better as a blond senpai." That was all he said before Teen Lambo was engulfed in pink smoke, leaving young Lambo behind. Lambo was just setting on the floor eating out of a bag of candy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Maa, Maa Lambo sure seems happy." Yamamoto said with a small laugh throwing his arm around Naruto. "What are you doing in my home?" Naruto asked finally noticing the others setting at his table with their school books out. **'How did I miss them.'** Naruto thought seeing Tsuna with a small blush avoiding looking his way and Gokudera glaring daggers at either him or Yamamoto.

"Well I needed some help with an assignment and the baby suggested we study at your place." Yamamoto said grinning with his arm still slung around his neck.

"Sure make yourself at home I guess, just let me grab a shirt." Naruto shrugged picking up the laptop where he left it and walking down the hall towards his room.

Tsuna was watching him walking away until a kick to his head sent him falling backwards. "Mafia bosses down get caught staring." Reborn told him with a smirk. He had a plan in the works to get a few things done in the next few days.

42-42-564

"We've been over this, I can shoot down your bombs." Naruto told Gokudera as the bombs fell to the ground around him missing their fuses.

"Shut up tomato bastard!" He didn't want to attack Juudaime's right hand man but Reborn asked him to keep him busy for some reason. Gokudera knew from the start he was outmatched since from the very beginning of the fight Naruto hasn't moved a step outside of the circle he drew in the dirt with his foot.

"Double bombs!" Gokudera shouted frustrated as Naruto pulled the pistol from his left holster and pulled the trigger shooting them down with little trouble.

"For creating a disturbance and skipping classes kamikorosu." Naruto had his trench knives out in seconds blocking the first tonfa and cutting Kyoya's cheek when he slipped under the second strike.

Gokudera watched on Juudaime's subordinate's fought against each other clashing tonfa against knife in a quick series of blows and it only made him want to train harder seeing how far behind he was compared to them. Colonnello from his spot in the nearby tree saw just from the first couple of blows that the kid who might be his son was more of a speed fighter.

He winced hearing the crack of a rib when one of his opponents tonfas smashed against the red head's side. Colonnello had no proof but watching who could be his son fight gave him a small sense of pride.

42-42-564

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked flinching slightly as the doctor took his blood. He was curious usually after he fights the teme the nurse would just toss him the first aid kit but now Reborn was dragging him off to the hospital for some reason. Naruto kept glancing around looking for escape routes even though he knew Reborn had probably sealed them off already.

**'The bastard plays dirty.'** Naruto though cursing Kyoya for telling Reborn he was scared of hospitals. The buildings were just too clean, too white and they wouldn't even let him listen too his music.

"Just let me do my job kid." The doctor told him ignoring his fidgeting. Naruto glanced at the doctor taking his appearance in with the thought that he knew the man from somewhere. He had brown hair, brown eyes with some stuble around his chin and a hairstyle almost identical to Gokudera.

While Naruto was fidgeting Shamal was trying too think of a reason why he picked up his phone this yesterday. Sure getting the debt with Colonello settled was fine but not if he had to patch up a guy. Glancing back at the nervous teen rolling his sleeve back down he figured out why he was called the second he spotted him. It seemed Colonello was still hunting down leads on his wife and kid if Naruto's appearance was anything to go by.

"You can g- " Shamal couldn't finish his sentence before Naruto was out the door leaving a small dust trail behind him.

"So what did you find kora." He turned around to see both Colonello and Reborn setting near the open window.

"This isn't a manga it'll take me about two days too find out if he's your kid." Shamal told him handing them copies of the files he had on Naruto.

"So that's why your here." Reborn mused eyes taking in everything he read. "From what he told me Verde knew because he owed his mother a life debt but he didn't know why though."

Colonello remembered her telling him about the time she pulled an injured man out a car wreck only to find out later it was Verde. It was one of the few things he still made fun of Verde about, almost getting taken out by a flipped car instead of a rival family. That just proved Naruto was his and Kushina's child but he'd wait until he had solid proof instead of just approaching him and saying "Hi I'm your padre."

42-42-564

"So I leave you alone for one afternoon only for you too have the assassin who tried to kill you living in your house." Naruto chuckled amused at the different kinds of crazy Tsuna finds himself in when he's not around. They were setting at a table in the back of TakeSushi enjoying a small dinner after he kidnapped Tsuna while he was walking home with Takeshi and Hayato. Naruto was keeping a smile on his face not wanting too worry Tsuna but with the feeling he was being watched had him on edge wanting him nearby at all times incase something happens.

"It's not funny Naruto-k" Tsuna cut himself off from saying the last part to nervous. **'I really am still just Dame-Tsuna'** He thought sharing a table with Naruto and he still couldn't say it. Glancing at Naruto he knew this was his last day Reborn gave him too confess before he did it for him but he just couldn't risk losing the connection he had with his best friend.

He was glad though after getting a ranking from Fuuta about who Naruto loved and his name was first on the list. It was hell setting in his room with everybody asking rankings on weird things and Naruto's stalker showing up asking about his love ranking but he was relived to find out Naruto returned his feelings. Yet he still couldn't confess even after finding out that's why Reborn gave him two days before he handled it himself.

"Come on you can add kun too my name I don't mind Tsu-k-u-n." A blushing Naruto teased spelling the last part out with a smile on his face. He took a sip of his drink ignoring the slight pink on his cheeks. Instead he focused on watching Tsuna's face heat up and the way he chews on his bottom lip.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." Seeing Tsuna red faced and stuttering Naruto wanted to pull his little boss into his lap but held back shaking his head at the weird thoughts he was having. He was thinking of a hundred ways to tell Tsuna he loved him but each time he couldn't go through with it.

"See that wasn't so hard." Naruto cheered a flush slowly crawling up his face as he got up crossing the table too sit on Tsuna's side. Taking a chance he figure tonight would be as good as any other as long as he could keep the others away long enough. While catching Naruto up on everything he missed Tsuna didn't realize Naruto was holding his hand until he glanced down seeing there fingers interlaced together. Naruto was happier than ever when Tsuna didn't pull away only giving him a shy smile in return.

Hearing his cell phone going off he reluctantly pulled there hands apart to read the text.

_**{To: Re di ramen}**_

_**{You should really get out of there. Gokudera's using Fuuta to hunt you down and they're checking your favorite spots since we couldn't find you at your apartment or Tsuna's house.}**_

_**{Have fun on your date.}**_

_**{From: Baseball Star}**_

Grinning Naruto moved Takeshi up too people he should remember as they rushed out of the sushi bar. "So what do you want to do now Tsu-kun?" Naruto asked grabbing Tsuna's wrist as they ducked down into the back allies to avoid the others.

"I don't mind." Tsuna replied praying this moment wasn't just another dream and if it was at least let him get his kiss before he wakes up.

Up on the rooftops Reborn and Colonello were watching the pair holding hands as they made their way towards Naruto's apartment.

"Are you okay with this?" Reborn asked as they followed the pair. He could care less what his student did in his spare time but he needed to get them too at least confess before he could move his plans forward.

"If he is my son I'm not turning him away because of something that simple." Watching the pair as the entered Naruto's apartment he smiled hoping he'd be able to pass on everything he knew and judging by their faces maybe the ring hidden under his shirt.

42-42-564

Inside the apartment they were having awkward moment neither of them knowing what to do at the moment. Looking around Naruto saw the picture of his mother on the bookshelf and remembered the conversation about his father when he was little.

{Flashback}

"Mamma how did you and papa meet?" Little four year old Naruto asked giving the stuffed lion in his arms a squeeze as he ran into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you the how when your older piccola volpe." Seeing that pout on his face as he looked up at her Kushina laughed picking Naruto off the ground. "Fine I'll tell you when he finally confessed he loved me but nothing else."

Seeing his eager nod she continued. "We had already known each other for a while now and your father was a nervous man when he was younger."

"It was at a party hosted by the Senju family and after waiting so long I finally got tired and forced him into the dance floor with me."

"You should have seen him, your father could fight off an entire family by himself but was scared to death at the thought of dancing with me. But it was at that moment with the music playing and holding me close that he finally got the courage too confess too me." She finished her little story with a small blush on her face leaving a confused four year old looking up at his mother.

{Flashback End}

Walking into his living room Naruto opened his laptop a plan forming in his mind. If he was to chicken too confess he'd do like his old man did and let the music help him. That was the one thing he could count on and it hasn't let him down yet.

"D-Do you want to dance Tsuna?" Naruto swallowed nervously ready to play it off as something he does in his free time if Tsuna said no.

"S-Sure." He was nervous as hell taking Tsuna's hand in his while placing his left hand around his waist. A slow soft song started to play and they slowly started moving a few steps with Tsuna following his lead. Slowly they fell into the rhythm the world around them fading away leaving only the two of them. Tsuna was happy leaning into Naruto's scarred chest not picking up the shakes in his hands when he did. Naruto held him tight even with his shacking hands not wanting this moment to end.

Finally as the song came too an end Tsuna looked up staring into those ocean blue eyes filled with warmth. Swallowing his fears Tsuna stood on his toes kissing his crush while praying he wasn't making a mistake. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before they closed melting into the kiss that sent shivers down his spine. Tsuna feeling Naruto kissing him back wrapped his hands around his neck pulling him down closer as Naruto's hands found their way around his waist.

They stayed like that as long as possible before finally breaking apart for air. "Ti amo Tsuna." Naruto whispered with a smile planting another quick kiss on his lips.

"Ti voglio bene anch'io."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I'm a three out of ten at writing romance scenes so don't be too harsh if it sucks, this is only my second try at writing a romance scene. The whole idea for this chapter came from watching {Spamano_ One Step Closer on YouTube} so I was trying to think up a moment like that. Really hoped you like it and like I said any ideas that could help improve it are welcome.**_

_**That was just them getting together their not going to jump into bed after the first date. I'm only telling people this because I know a few people would think that's what they were going to do since there at Naruto's apartment. I was going to have them getting together on the next chapter but figured if I got them together on this one I could fit more around it. **_

_**I'll start adding more interactions in the following chapters but I needed this one too mainly be about the people involved.**_

_**Too those of you that think I'm making him too powerful, Naruto does have flaws. He was raised by assassins and killers so that's all he knows. It would be like canon Naruto having Pain raise him. He has trouble cooking so he goes out to eat. Interacting with people, and other things normal civilians can do he can't, so he avoids them or it until he has no other choice. That's why when they go on future dates Naruto won't have a clue what to do because nobody ever taught him.**_

_**I'll say it only once please don't leave hurtful comments because of the pairings. I've left warnings on the first chapter and it even says it in the summary so leave your opinions too yourself. If you don't like my story it's simple don't read it anymore.**_

_**Translate -**_

_**1\. mom - mamma**_

_**2\. dad - papà**_

_**3.I love you too - Ti voglio bene anch'io**_

_**Response -**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**{words - 4163}**_

_**{"Shhhhh." -Tsuna held his breath watching the shadow pass under the doorway- "Finally now I'll just do the disclaimer then escape. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto or anything that isn't OC." -Sneaking out of the room he was almost near a set of doors when he was glomped from behind.- "I've been looking everywhere for you Tsu-kun!" -Naruto picked him up bridal style running back towards his room.-**_

Chapter 7

ZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzzZZzz...

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes feeling the blanket covering him and the callused hands wrapped around his waist holding him close. Looking down he had a shy smile watching the sleeping face of Naruto bellow him as he recalled the events of last night. The kiss they shared was everything he was hoping for and more as a nervous Naruto tried explaining his feelings while slipping into the different languages he knew without knowing it. Tsuna didn't know how it happened and didn't care at the moment but after getting a change of clothes from Naruto so he could take a shower the fluffy haired teen somehow found himself falling asleep on the couch with his boyfriend in the middle of watching a movie.

ZZZZzzzzzZZZzzZzzzZZzz...

With his free hand Tsuna traced the skin under Naruto's eyes before moving down towards his left cheek curious about the rumor he heard from his fangirls. He blushed hearing Naruto purring under him as he rubbed his whisker marks with his thumb. After that he moved down to his chest his fingers trailing across the number of scars curious on how he got them and was rewarded with a small moan as his fingers traced the largest one near his heart. Tsuna knew he should be more careful but Naruto was a heavy sleeper and since they were dating now he was allowed to learn what makes his boyfriend week in the knees.

"N-Naruto, Naruto we need to get up or will be late for school." Tsuna said shaking him slightly only to get pulled into a tighter embrace as Naruto buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was blushing feeling Naruto nuzzle his neck while trying his best to stay awake but his resolve was wavering slightly.

ZZZzZzzzzZZZzzzzzzZZzz...

"Come on Naruto we have school." Tsuna tried struggling but his resolve shattered to dust hearing Naruto mumbling his name as he slept. Glancing at the clock on the wall he made up his mind wanting to be a little selfish for once in his life. Reborn and Hibari could kill him later he wanted to spend some time with Naruto and it was only the first period they'd miss.

So with that thought in mind he kissed his still sleeping boyfriend on the cheek before resting his head down on Naruto's chest. He slowly drifted back too sleep with his face bright red thankful he could have Naruto too himself for a brief moment like this.

As soon as Tsuna's breathing evened out Naruto's front door opened slightly as Colonnello walked in looking around as he did. He was still slightly pissed that Verde knew his son was still alive and when he called to yell at him about it all he got in return was "you didn't ask" before sending him a few files about Naruto.

Colonnello was taking in everything he saw giving him clues about what kind of life his child lead without him or Kushina there to protect him. He'd never thank the bastard for anything but the few files he sent had him wishing the older generation of the Senju family were still around so he could destroy them himself. They were planning on selling his son to the Estraneo family just for some stupid alliance. He was just thankful Verde and his men got too his son moving him too a safe place before they could find him.

He froze when he saw his son still sleeping on the couch with his arms wrapped around the smaller frame of Reborn's student. Colonnello's anger vanished in an instant watching the peaceful expression on his face and he smiled seeing the image of him and Kushina doing the same thing when they started dating. He laughed under his breath hearing him mumble about Tsunayoshi serving him ramen before holding the smaller brunette closer. Walking past them he searched the rest of Naruto's apartment his thoughts on what he would say or if he would even be welcomed in his son's life were at the front of his mind. From what he read about his son Verde didn't know Kushina's wishes on telling Naruto about him so he didn't just giving him vague stories when he asked.

"Meow." He would never admit jumping as he entered the empty room only to find a black cat setting near the open window. With a smirk he scratched the cat behind its ear when it got closer his eyes scanning the weapons stacked against the farthest wall. **'Like father like son.'** Colonnello thought proud his son was a gunner like him even though it pained him too know he had no hand in his training. Leaving the room he missed the white jacket the cat knocked down as it jumped back up on the windowsill.

Colonnello paused when he entered his sons room spotting Kushina's rings hanging off the mirror on the wall by a silver chain. Jumping up he grabbed the chain as he landed on the nearby desk. With a far away look in his eyes Colonnello let his tiny hands trace the surface of his late wife's wedding ring. He still remembered the day he proposed too her and she said yes.

{Flashback}

"You seem distracted amore." Kushina told him with a small laugh enjoying the water lapping at her heels. They were walking along one of the more privately owned beaches in Venice waiting for their ride to pick them up after finishing a nearby job.

Colonnello just gazed fondly at Kushina taking in everything about her appearance as he nervously handled the rings in his pocket. "Its nothing kora, just thinking." He tries to wave her off as they both turn hearing the helicopter approaching.

They stand there for a few minutes watching the ocean together until the helicopter lands nearby. He finally makes his move spinning Kushina around before she has a chance to react kissing her. It was gentle and sweet but at the same time filled with a fierce overwhelming passion. With that done he took her hand as he got down on one knee stammering out. "Hai amato dal momento in cui che posato gli occhi su di te, così mi rendono l'uomo più felice del mondo e sposarmi."

"Sì, sì sì un milione di volte!" She was crying tears of joy as he slipped the ring on her finger. Hearing clapping they saw Kushina's student standing there near the open door of the helicopter looking on with a smile. The orange tinted goggles hanging loosely around his neck were blowing slightly in the wind as he watched his sensei acting like a woman instead of the spartan she normally acts like.

"About time you proposed baka-senpai but we have to get out of here." was all he said as they boarded the helicopter. They shared another kiss as the screen zoomed out showing the bodies lettering the beach and the mansion burning to the ground in the background.

{Flashback End}

He forced himself back too reality remembering were he was at the moment. Colonello was smiling as he placed the rings down on the desk.

The Moon Guardians ring glowed slightly under his touch reminding him of the only secret she ever asked him too keep for her and now it looks like the Moon will finally return too Vongola on its own after years of hiding.

42-42-564

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? Your Lambo. Lambo's a nice calf bomberhead!" Naruto was laughing too himself hearing Lambo singing his song as he walked along the path beside him. He woke up slightly confused on the couch with one of his spare blankets covering him and a sticky note slapped on his forehead from Reborn saying he was borrowing Tsuna for the day.

He shrugged it off figuring something like that might have happened but was still curious on how he wound up on the couch. Naruto was in a good mode though even if he was slightly nervous as he neared the Sawada household with Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin walking with him.

Naruto had skipped school today helping Nana with the chores around the house, watching the kids, and picking up groceries for dinner. The red head was planning on telling Nana that he was dating her son but was afraid of what kind of reaction he'd get.

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Fuuta asked holding one of the smaller bags as I-Pin started chasing Lambo around them. He was worried about his onii-chan ever since that mean girl stopped them on the bridge and started saying things he couldn't make out because Naruto slid his headphones over his ears again.

"I'm fine Fuuta." Naruto grinned as he ruffled Fuuta's hair once again reminded why kids were easier to deal with than anybody else. Out of reflex he grabbed the grenade thrown his way tossing it into a nearby dumpster all the while balancing the bags in his other hand.

The great Lambo-sama wants candy!" He declared while climbing up Naruto's back trying to get his hands in the bags as they walked through the front door.

"Were back." Naruto called out while giving him some of the pocky he picked up. Placing the bags on the counter he started unpacking them when Nana came in through the back door with a basket full of laundry and Haru trailing behind her.

"Welcome home." She helped him with the bags and pointed out where he was messing up while they were cooking. "You know you shouldn't be skipping classes all the time Naru-chan." This was the same thing they talked about every time he skipped school to help her out around the house. It was either him are that nice Kyoya boy who stopped by to check on her every couple of days.

"I know Mama but I still keep up with my classes." She heard him wince and saw the cut on his finger were he nicked himself cutting the fish. Smiling Nana watched as Haru tried bandaging his finger only for Naruto too freak out as she kept talking about him saving children and being a great father some day. It was cute but Nana had plans for him and her son, so if she stepped even a toe over the line they'd be having a nice long talk.

She already approved of Naruto after watching him act around Tsuna protecting him and besides none of the girls in Namimori were good enough for either of them so why shouldn't she play matchmaker. And if her loving husband wants to start something over this he'll find out how fast she can throw him out on the street. That's if she even decides to tell him anything about it so let it not be said Nana didn't have a vindictive strike of her own.

After Haru finally went to play with the children she watched from the corner of her eye as Naruto took a deep breath trying too think of what too say before blurting it out in a quick hurry. "I'm in love with Tsuna and were planning on going out soon!" Nana kept a stern face as she turned the stove down before turning to face him.

"And if I say no you're not good enough for him." She hated to dew this too him but Tsuna came first before anybody else. Watching the nervous teen before her pull himself together she was practically giggling on the inside at the response Naruto gave her. "I'll prove myself worthy but I won't stop returning his feelings."

Nana crossed the short distance holding back her feeling as she brought Naruto into a hug. With a motherly smile on her face she looked him right in his eyes telling him. "I approve but if you break his heart I'll castrate you with the knife I keep in the third drawer near the sink." With that she took the plates walking towards the table with her smile growing hearing the drawer open only to slam close a second later. She glanced up to see a pale faced Naruto walking in with the rest of the plates.

"We're home!" They turned to see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi walking in with Reborn riding on Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked like hell after the training Reborn put him through but he still smiled seeing a pale Naruto waiting for him. After sparring with Ryohei with Reborn wanting to see if he was his Sun and getting punished for not telling him he could access his Sky Flames too some extent he just wanted to sleep but seeing Naruto he got a better idea grabbing his hand pulling him into the kitchen on a made up excuse.

"Mama used the knife on you didn't she? Or was it the metal frying pan?" Tsuna questioned enjoying the warm feeling in his chest when Naruto pulled him into a quick kiss. He was happy knowing his mother approved of Naruto even if she had to threaten him a little

"Why does she even own a set of butcher knives that big?" He shuddered ignoring Tsuna's amused laugh as he buried his face into Naruto's shirt. Hearing a cough and a loud thud they both jumped apart spotting a grinning Takeshi scratching the back of his head while Gokudera was on the floor glaring at his outstretched foot. "You shouldn't run in the house Hayato-kun our you'll trip like Tsuna used to do." Nana called from the table as Tsuna helped a still grumbling Gokudera off of the floor.

Reborn from his seat watched on as Fuuta got the seat next too Naruto while Tsuna sat in between his Rain and Storm Guardians. Now to see what would happen when his other student shows up in the next couple of days.

42-42-564

**'No'**

That was the only thought going through Naruto's mind as he ran off the soccer field grabbing his bag as Kyoya pulled up on his motorcycle. Reborn had asked them too back off while the Tenth boss of Chiavarone Famiglia was visiting so they did with grit teeth. After introducing themselves are in Kyoya's case a grunt they did their normal thing only with a quick kiss from Tsuna before he left for the night and the text later kept him from coming over to kill his pet turtle. He didn't know who sent him the text but seeing Tsuna tied up in the backseat of a car had both of them out for blood.

Now as he loaded his guns Naruto berated himself for letting scum like that within even a mile of Tsuna. He pulled his white jacket from his bag as Kyoya slipped in between cars getting closer to the building were they were keeping Tsuna. He didn't care at the moment who saw him as Kyubi they'd pay for even thinking off taking him.

Kyoya didn't even slow down as they neared the building instead he was forcing the motorcycle to go faster. Skidding too a halt outside Naruto brought his guns letting the flames he kept leashed for so long loose as he pulled the trigger watching the walls get ripped apart like paper. Pulling out the flash grenades he tossed them in letting them detonate before they ran in not knowing it was a test set up by Reborn and his student Dino.

They were dropping like flies as the pair decimated the yakuza before they could get their bearings back. Naruto had his right gun out ignoring the blood that sprayed across his face as he unloaded a clip along with everything around him as his eyes grew cold. He felt the bullet rip through his shoulder but ignored it as he turned throwing one of his knives that pierced the mans throat.

**'A monster like you is proud living like a civilian.'**

Naruto could still hear that bitches voice in the back of his mind as he ducked reloading his guns as a tonfa sailed past his head. His eyes turned crimson as the shots he fired shredded everything they hit. They went back too back as more yakuza poured down the stairs. "Let me make one thing clear carnivore, don't die I want my shot at beating you first." He flipped the hidden switch on his tonfas letting the chains fall down as Naruto slowly inched his hand towards his other gun. Gunfire rang out dropping a good number of them as a blond baby crashed through the window landing on Naruto's head.

"Need some help kora?" He leveled his rifle watching his son facing down the large group of yakuza. It was just like old times as his mind flashed back to the image of Kushina standing in Naruto's place along with the same look that promised death to everyone in her path. And it was confirmed by Shamal only a few hours ago that the teen he was standing on was indeed their child.

"Sure you and Kyoya can take the nineteen on the right while I take the twenty one on the left." Naruto said dropping a smoke bomb at their feet ignoring Kyoya's angered growl.

Back with Tsuna and the others after Gokudera and Takeshi ran off Reborn was dealing with an angry Tsunayoshi. "W-Why are you so angry it was only a test to see how they'd react, we even sent Naruto and Hibari a message saying you were kidnapped." Seeing Tsuna's face pale had Dino rethinking everything they had planned and Reborn had his eyebrow by a fraction wondering what the problem was.

"I've only been harmonized with both of them for barely three months now, they'll destroy everything in their path until they find me." Tsuna whispered looking ready to bolt if it wasn't for Reborn holding him by the back of his shirt. They were both shocked even with Reborn not showing it since a connection still fresh was dangerous and they just let them loose on those poor idiots.

Tsuna was a nervous wreck looking ready to pull his hair out watching the smoke rising from the building the yakuza were using. It had only taken them five minutes, twenty nine seconds too get there with him counting every second in his mind only to find the place looking like a war zone with bodies lettering the ground. Most of them were critically injured and parts of the building destroyed but none of his friends were among the injured getting treated or arrested. Seeing the Disciplinary Committee already there calmed his nerves more than any kind of reassurance Reborn might have in place but Tsuna still ran inside slightly green at everything going on around him but kept moving until he laid eyes on his friends and Naruto. "Stupidi idioti si potrebbe di ottenuto ferito o ucciso, o non posso nemmeno pensare di qualcosa di peggio." He lectured looking them over like a mother hen. Gokudera and Takeshi looked scuffed up with a few cuts but other wise they wire fine. They arrived near the end of the fight catching the few that tried running away.

"I didn't know Tsuna could speak another language." Takeshi whispered to Gokudera as Tsuna lectured them. Gokudera looked like the happiest man alive hearing his boss worry over them while speaking Italian.

"Yea I'm teaching him Italian even though it's going slow." The voice of Naruto drew Tsuna's attention. Looking over he saw a shirtless Naruto getting his shoulder patched up by Tetsuya who was still looking sick from the poison Bianchi slipped him. Leaning against the wall nearby was Kyoya looking just as bad glaring daggers at the wall along with a blond baby with a proud look in his eyes. The both looked like hell covered in blood but the second Tsuna went to cheek on them Kyoya grabbed his wrist pulling him closer causing his eyes to widen along with the others in the room when a pressure filled the room. He was kissing him, his Cloud was kissing him on the lips only for them too separate when Naruto started fighting Tetsuya's grip reaching for his guns on a nearby crate.

"I haven't given up carnivore." Was all Kyoya said smirking as he walked out through the rubble leaving a growling Naruto trying to get too his feet only for Tetsuya to force him back down so he doesn't reopen his wound. It took Tsuna a second to get over his shock before he ran over too Naruto reassuring him it meant nothing trying to get him too set still.

Pulling Tsuna into his lap Naruto kissed his cheek mumbling death threats about the skylark as Reborn and Dino walked in. Looking everything over Reborn narrowed his eyes at Naruto recognizing the use of Moon Flames.

"Explain now." Reborn felt something break in the back of his mind because the image of Naruto and Tsuna faded away. In their spot was a grinning red head holding an embarrassed blonde in her lap. **'Kushina'**

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Hope you like the story so far. I'm happy reading all the positive feedback and only a few negative ones from guest that I deleted. I'm trying to keep a balance between what I want shown and what you already know is going to happen that's why I skipped over some things. I'm trying not too just have Naruto there as a background character only getting a few lines but everything still winds up the same. If I'm rushing things between Naruto and Tsuna please tell me because like I said earlier this is my second time trying to add romance.**_

_**Hope you like the overprotective Nana I'm trying to show. She won't be a curb stomping assassin like that one story I read where she comes out of retirement to kick everybody's ass but she won't be the oblivious house wife like canon. She'll just be a mother looking out for whats best for her son. **_

_**If you wanted more Dino he'll be in the next chapter since I skipped over them meeting and had something else in mind before he goes back home.**_

_**Kyoya and Naruto are going to be rivals in everything and when Mukuro shows up it will be a hate triangle instead of a love triangle. I've been asked about this and the three of them will hate each other instead of two ganging up on the other like some thought. **_

_**Translate -**_

_**love - amore**_

_**I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, so make me the happiest man in the world and marry me. - Hai amato dal momento in cui che posato gli occhi su di te, così mi rendono l'uomo più felice del mondo e sposarmi.**_

_** yes, yes a million times yes. - Sì, sì sì un milione di volte.**_

_** idiots you could of gotten hurt, or killed, or I can't even think of anything worse. - Stupidi idioti si potrebbe di ottenuto ferito o ucciso, o non posso nemmeno pensare di qualcosa di peggio.**_

_**Response -**_

_**Ryuzaki-XJ-9: I don't see Xanxus caring one way or the other, he might comment on it but I honestly don't see him as the kind of person that cares about things like that as long as it doesn't make Vongola look weak once it's all over. Byakuran I'm not sure about what goes on in his mind other than marshmallows. As for Iemitsu I think of him as the type of man who wants everything in his life to stay the way he likes it. So when he does learn about Tsuna I think he'd be the kind of person that would make a scene about it. I might be wrong and other people might think different but that's just how I think he'd react.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**{words - 3320}**_

Chapter 8

Tsuna thought everything would be fine after Reborn's latest test but no that wasn't the case as he arrived at school early hoping to talk to Naruto alone. "Sawada-san could you please stop them, their fighting is tearing up the school grounds?" One of the teachers with enough courage asked as he cautiously approached Tsuna and his other Guardians. Looking around Tsuna saw the reception rooms broken window and the trail of destruction leading out towards the baseball field. As the teens ran off they missed Reborn standing in the tree remembering the red headed girl he took under his wing.

{Flashback}

Reborn walked down the snow covered streets of Berlin, walking towards the local bar. He was supposed to meet a contact but the idiot never showed up souring his mood for the day. That's when he felt it that slight nudge as a tiny hand slipped into his pocket before a little red headed girl ran off towards alleyways.

The girl was good, really good if he could barely feel her when she stole his wallet. So with a growing smirk on his face Reborn followed after her finally finding something to entertain him.

"Ciaossu." He smirked seeing her jump slightly but otherwise didn't scream like others did. With a look in her eyes that told him she'd fight to keep the money she stole Reborn chuckled finding a child that would stand up to him when grown men pissed themselves in fear.

{Two Years Later}

Reborn couldn't figure it out why but he kept coming back to visit the little thief every time he had a job in the area. Walking the same path he took every time he visited Reborn recalled the little secret she showed him when he visited last time. Kushina had Moon Flames, the crimson flames that engulfed the back ally burning her hands slightly since she had little to no control.

Reborn smiles a small ghost of a smile seeing her running up to him letting her pull at the sleeve of his suit smiling brightly up at him. Kushina finally ask him the question on her mind, she wants to know that he'll remember her. That anyone will remember her if she dies. "Of course I will." Reborn tells her taking the photo of them she had from over a year ago. Reborn smiles a genuine smile for the first time in years at the small picture in his hands making up his mind to look after the girl. Then a frown crinkles her brow. Kushina starts searches his pockets looking for something. "Why don't you ever give me anything, I'm always the one giving you presents?" she ask.

{Five Years Later}

"Fuck you dattebane, fuck you and your little chameleon Leon too!" A sixteen year old Kushina yells from her spot on the side of the large cliff holding on for dear life.

"You asked for my hardest training method little tomato-chan." Reborn told her smirking from his spot watching her avoid the explosions he set to go off while climbing up the cliff side as fast as she can. He smirks hearing her yell out how shed never give up until she beat him at something.

{Eight Years Later}

"I'm pregnant sensei!" Kushina blurts out with a happy smile on her face as soon as he opens the door for her. He just bops her on the head for waking him up at five in the morning before inviting her into one of the safe houses he uses when in town.

"I don't see a wedding ring tomato-chan so who's the bastard I'm hunting down?" Reborn asked with that calm look of fury on his face. Kushina was the only person he ever let into his life and to find out some strange man he didn't know about getting her pregnant was a death sentence for whoever that man was.

"Your as bad as Obito with all the death threats. He'll propose soon enough, I just know it." Kushina told him taking a seat on the couch while he mad coffee. "That's not why I'm here I was wondering if you'd be little Naruto-chans godfather when he's born?" Reborn just turned slightly giving Kushina that look telling her of course he'd be the kids godfather, no other man was good enough to take his place.

{Seven Years Later}

"You should of called me baka I would have dropped everything to come help you." Reborn held her hand in his tiny hand watching Kushina slowly dying. They didn't get the report from the CEDEF until it was too late to stop both families from walking into a trap. When the report was finally sent his way Reborn was the first to arrive ripping through anyone in his way to find Kushina. The men calling themselves Root fell one after another even if he was in this child like form as he fought his way to her last known location.

Now setting here in the courtyard of the Senju Famiglia compound Reborn wanted to yell at the heavens for the curse he was under. If he had his full powers back he could keep her alive but no, know because of that man he was watching the girl he thought of as a daughter dying right before his eyes.

"Look sensei it's snowing just like the first time we met" Kushina rasped out her eyes growing dimmer with each second that passed. Reborn took his eyes off her for only a brief second to see it was indeed starting to snow. That one second was all it took because when he looked back she was gone staring up at the moon with a small smile on her face.

"Hai fatto buona Kushina, sono orgoglioso di voi." Reborn told her as he closed her eyes. **'Può essere in cielo la metà un'ora prima che il diavolo conosce i morti.'**

{Flashback End}

Looking up at the sky Reborn caught the brief scent of the perfume he bought her in the breeze before it was gone. He took that as a hint she forgave him but he didn't deserve it having his memories sealed away by Shamal so he couldn't face his past mistakes. The one person he let in who got caught up in something over her head.

Hearing the loud crashes coming from nearby he recalled what he learned after dragging Tsuna and his Guardians minus Kyoya to a more secure location.

{Flashback}

"Yes my alias on a job is Kyuubi." Naruto looked away from Reborn's piercing gaze. He felt Tsuna squeezing his hand in comfort giving him a reassuring look when Naruto glanced his way.

"Tell me what happened during the Senju massacre." Reborn ordered causing Naruto to pale as he stared into the eyes of Reborn. Dino made a move to get the others out of the room while Colonnello was about to argue that they shouldn't interrogate his son but a quick glance told them both easily what kind of mood he was in at the moment.

"There were only three survivors after that day. The bosses grandson because he was still a baby at the time, the Rain Guardian in training but she refuses to tell a soul what happened, and you Kyuubi the child who killed off an entire Famiglia in one night."

"So tell me what happened." Naruto sighed glancing around at everyone's faces before he told his story about what happened.

{Flashback within a Flashback}

Naruto watched as Sarutobi fell to his knees blood oozing from his mouth and the wounds he got during the fight. He took slow steps, the fire burning down the building around them illuminating his hooded image as he walked towards the old man trying to crawl away.

"Who are you, why are you attacking us!?" He yells but Naruto just ignores him tossing his Berettas aside as he kept walking.

Sarutobi yells out again but stops seeing the mist that was wrapped around his attacker fading away. It shocked him that the man he saw rip through the Famiglias Guardians was in fact a young boy judging by his height. When he was only a few steps away the hooded boy pulled back his hood letting the strands of red spiky hair and face be seen by the man he came too kill.

"No you can't be her child we couldn't find you after that fool told you your mother was dead!" He screamed but was ignored as he stared into the cold dead eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. The ten year olds face was blank but the tears running down his face told the world everything as he pulled his mothers old sniper rifle from his back.

"I was destined to lead us to greatn-" His last words were muffled out by the bullet ripping through his skull. Naruto just stood there watching the mist fade away from the body of Sarutobi the Third Boss of the Senju. Instead it was the dead body of Danzo Shimura the Senju Famiglias traitorous Mist Guardian.

Are you finished Naruto-kun?" The voice behind him asked as the hooded figure stepped through the fire. Pulling his hood back up Naruto nodded as he glanced back at his onii-san and Obito sensei riding on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that idiot thought he could pass himself off as a Sky by stealing a small sample of Sarutobi's flame." Obito said shaking his head at the stupid things power mad people try.

{Flashback within a Flashback End}

Naruto left out the last part about the help he had killing them as he hung his head letting his hair cover his eyes. He felt Tsuna's fingers lifting his chin up slightly before Tsuna with a slight blush on his face kissed him on the lips.

"It's not your fault they're the ones that pushed you to far." Tsuna whispered into Naruto's ear. Reborn watching them nodded his head slightly knowing everything he said was true but had to test Naruto.

{Flashback End}

42-42-564

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled standing between his injured Moon and Cloud Guardians. His eyes were a blazing orange as he stared down Kyoya. He never flinched or looked away as his left hand held Naruto's gun bending the barrel away from Kyoya's heart while his right was stopping the tonfa inches from hitting Naruto in the face.

"Both of you stop fighting right now!" They both backed off jumping away from each other. They slowly put their weapons away as the others looked on impressed at Tsuna being able to stop them.

"I'm dating Naruto, Kyoya get over it or else." Kyoya growled as he put his tonfas away knowing the only threat Tsuna had that could make him back down. It was the one thing every Guardian feared having their Sky reject them. That meant right now he was close to crossing a line he couldn't come back from if he pushed things to far.

"This isn't over carnivore." Kyoya snapped out walking away to find anyone he could bite to death. He wasn't about to give up after the fight they just had so he'd wait for now. When he was far enough away Naruto fell on one knee holding his bandaged shoulder that was bleeding again. And just like that 'Boss Mode' Tsuna was replaced with regular old Tsuna who was worrying over his boyfriend as he was dragging Naruto off to find the schools nurse.

"Are you going to tell Naruto your his father?" Dino asked as they watched Tsuna and his Guardians heading towards the buildings. It wasn't that hard to figure a few things out when both of them ride around on his shoulder.

"Don't get involved in things that don't concern you Dino." Reborn told him jumping out of the tree onto his right shoulder. He glanced over at Colonello knowing he'd have to get involved if only to make it up to Kushina for not being there.

"Fine, fine I won't get involved but I'm paying them back for the accident I caused with the yakuza." Dino told them having something planned out already.

42-42-564

It was late at night and we find Tsuna and the others a town over in a karaoke bar that Dino rented the stage out for the night. Everybody was having fun when Tsuna felt a cold chill down the back of his spine hearing Reborn's idea to make things funnier for him. The idea was simple really everybody put their names in a hat Reborn pulled out of nowhere and when he pulled your name out you got on stage singing whatever song he wanted.

So far they've seen Takeshi singing The Lazy Song while grinning the entire time. Then came Gokudera who only went up because of Tsuna's encouragement and sang Moves like Jagger pretty well. Now we come to Tsuna who just finished singing Live like a Warrior and was running off the stage with his face redder than Naruto's hair. Naruto pulled his embarrassed boyfriend into his lap getting a cute little squeak out of him when he did.

"Well since Kyoya's still angry about this morning will skip over him. "Dino said with a laugh about to reach for another name when Reborn smacked his hand away.

"Since it's getting late will just have the three remaining people sing the last song." Hearing that Dino looked at him confused for a second before his eyes went wide figuring out what Reborn was planning.

"But, but Reborn I don't sing." Dino tried to explain seconds before he was suddenly kicked on stage were Naruto and Ryohei were waiting.

{Quick note - I'll put the first letter of their names near the part they sing.}

Tsuna watched as they helped Dino up but his eyes kept glancing at Naruto who was now turning the machine to the song Reborn picked out for them. Hearing some of the girls in the tables nearby giggling Tsuna sent them a death glare when he saw who they were looking at. That's when he heard the beginning of the song playing and blushed crimson trying to figure out rather are not he should bury his has face in his hands or watch Naruto dancing on stage. Because the song playing was the one Tsuna had on his laptop Overflowing Passion.

R "We can do anything."

N "We don't need any reasons."

D "At that kind of age."

"Our everyday life."

R "I'm EXTREMELY invincible!"

Naruto hit Ryohei over the head only for him to get right back up.

N "Full of energy."

D "Love is my driving power."

"Each of us in our own way."

D "Cute mon amour."

R "I'm entranced."

N "Men can be so patient."

"Bold everyday."

N "Let's go!"

D "The world is forever spinning."

R "Strongest! So cheerful!"

N "And so mischievous!"

Tsuna was blushing when Naruto winked at him. That wasn't anywhere near as bad as the audience's reaction when somehow Dino wound up losing his shirt when he tripped over the cord. How he can trip standing completely still nobody knows but it happened and the girls were now screaming for more.

N "Laughing a lot!"

R "Being alone is fun too."

D "Finest-quality rendezvous!"

R,N "Everybody's early afternoon."

D "Strikes."

R "Blog updates."

N "Siestas are essential!"

"Free sentiment."

The song would have kept playing if it wasn't for a familiar giggle coming from the table behind them. Turning around Tsuna saw Haru giggling to herself while recording everything along with Hana who was drinking her tea and Kyoko who was cheering on her big brother. Hearing the sound of glass breaking he looked back towards the stage to find Naruto gone and the window busted.

Dino was never more thankful to get off the stage even if it meant paying for the window. Tsuna just hid a small smile seeing Naruto using his Mist Flames to hide near the front door of the building. It was cute to him seeing Naruto looking like a scared animal poking his head through the door. He looked around making sure nobody was looking before waving him over.

"You'll get a real date from me soon Tsuna just the two of us." Naruto whispered into his ear trying to stay hidden from Haru. That girl creeped him out and if wasn't for the fact she was a civilian Naruto would swear Haru was a ninja in a past life.

"I can't wait." Tsuna whispered back blushing when he felt a ghost of a kiss on his cheek.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I hope you liked Reborn's flashbacks. He isn't going soft it's just at first he only followed her because he was bored but then it grew after he saw the spark of defiance in her eyes.**_

_**Most of the songs I'm using come from watch the different Hetalia AMVs on YouTube. I've only been watching Hetalia for a while now but I'm hooked on it. Here's a list of the videos I watched that gave me the idea. I like my karaoke idea since the theme I have going for Naruto is music related.**_

_**[APH] America- The lazy song**_

_**Moves like Jagger.(Hetalia style)**_

_**Live Like a Warrior - Full APH America MEP**_

_**[Overflowing Passion] w/ English and Romaji Lyrics**_

_**I wouldn't have put the list down but Jessica said I needed it since they weren't mine.**_

_**I know some people might be angry about how I handled Kyoya but I see him as the guy that needs tough love to get something through his head. He'll give up eventually but for right now he's just backing off. I like him so don't worry about me getting rid of him.**_

_**Translate -**_

_**You did good Kushina, I'm proud of you - Hai fatto buona Kushina, sono orgoglioso di voi**_

_**May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead - Può essere in cielo la metà un'ora prima che il diavolo conosce i morti**_

_**Response -**_

_**917brat: This is for everybody curious. I built the Moon Flames based around two things wind chakra and a jinchuuriki. It looks like crimson fire but shreds things instead of burning them. One of the things it allows you to do is ignore injuries the longer the fight goes on, you'll feel them the second the fight is over but not during. Unless you have a high enough control over your will, you can injur yourself using the flames and turn berserker unable to tell friend from foe if you get angry enough. That's why in a few of the chapters I pointed out Naruto having his hands bandaged, he hasn't used his main flame in some time trying to stay hidden so he needs to regain control. If somebody has ways to improve on the idea im willing to listen but please don't flame me if you think its stupid. I put a lot of thought into my idea and how it will come into play during fights later on.**_

_**As for Xanxus he'll have a Moon Guardian. I can't see him not having one and the Naruto character I picked for that role is pretty good in my opinion. No spoilers on who it is though**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**{words - 3586}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -hugging a stuffed Tsuna doll- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

_**{I'm tired and "Happy Fourth of July!"}**_

Chapter 9

We find ourselves at the edge of Namimori at the cemetery travelling up a path hidden from the civilians. "Hi kaa-san." "Hello Miss Uzumaki." Both Tsuna and Naruto said standing in front of Kushina Uzumaki's grave unaware of the people watching from the trees.

"Sorry if this ruins our only time alone but I just felt you needed to see her before we went to school like planned." Naruto told him looking away embarrassed. He normally never bothered bringing anybody around but onii-san to see her but after being around Tsuna for so long Naruto just felt like bringing down the walls in his heart some. He normally only visited Namimori once a year when he was younger and still traveling but now since he had something to stay for Naruto could visit his mother more often.

"It's fine Naru-kun she's your mother so I understand." Tsuna told Naruto while lighting a small wax candle by the grave. Naruto watched his boyfriend praying for his mother with a smile on his face smelling her scent in the air when he finished.

Walking back down the path Naruto hesitated for a brief second before taking Tsuna's hand in his.

A few blocks away from the cemetery we find Naruto walked beside a blushing Tsuna who was leaning his head against Naruto's shoulder as they walked. Glancing up at him slightly Tsuna saw the unsure and hesitant look on his face along with the slight blush when he looked his way for the briefest second.

He knew Naruto still had trouble with certain things involving their relationship but he doesn't care. They've kissed, he's finally got Naruto too hold his hand when their walking together now, and while he's never really been big on showing affection Tsuna doesn't mind waiting patiently pushing things further with his intuitions help.

"Juudaime are you alright, where were you!"

"Onii-chan, Tsuna-nii can you play with us after school?"

"We're going to be EXTREMELY late!"

"Maa Maa leave them alone guys."

He sighed defeated but was still smiling seeing his friends waiting near his house. "Hieee!" Tsuna's mind finally catches up with them being late soon before all of them besides Naruto and Fuuta were sprinting not wanting to be late again.

Nana watched out her window smiling as Tsuna and the others ran off leaving Naruto behind walking at his own pace as he pulled his headphones on. She wasn't stupid no matter what the people around her think. Watching them with a smile on her face Nana knew they were perfect for each other.

It was easy to see that Tsuna would have fallen apart by now without somebody to believe in him besides her. And Naruto, she really couldn't fathom that look in his eyes when he would watch the mothers in the park playing with their children but she knew her baby boy was helping by letting him feel wanted. It hurt her seeing the boy who brought her son out of his shell with that pained look in his eyes whenever he caught them having a mother son moment. That's why she made it her life's goal to help Naruto out even slightly for all the good he's done for them.

Nana covered the giggle that wanted to come out seeing Tsuna running back and grabbing Naruto's hand trying to get him to hurry up. It was a shame they've been only having quick three minute dates at the most over the passing weeks since someone was always showing up too interrupt them. That's one of the reasons she was planning on running some interference soon.

After school we find Naruto walking home by himself since the others wanted to spend some time with Tsuna and he had practice with the team. "Hang on for a moment tomato-chan." Turning around Naruto was about to shoot whoever said that when he froze seeing one of his idols standing there in the middle of the street. The tiny figure had on a pair of thick sunglasses with a large beanie hiding his hair and a short blond goatee. He's wearing a white track suit that had yellow strips running down the sleeves and his signature green headphones hanging around his neck. His name is Kyu the number one musician in the world and one of Reborn's many, many, many alternate identities.

"K-Kyu-dono what do you want with me, I thought you were in Italy at the moment." Naruto stuttered feeling nervous as he fingered the headphones in his hands missing Reborn smirk. The reason he's smirking is simply because everybody always has one costume they couldn't see through and he just figured out Naruto's achilles heel.

"I'm in the area for today and visiting my fans so lets talk some tomato-chan." Reborn hid his smirk seeing the normally distant Moon Guardian willing to talk with him. **'Plan F it is then.'** Reborn thought as Naruto followed him into the local ramen stand nearby.

42-42-564

"Hieee! What am I going to do, where are we even going." Tsuna mumbled pacing his room trying not to freak out. He just came back from training with Reborn and the others in the mountains only for Naruto to call him out of nowhere asking if he was free for a day out he had planned. The reason Tsuna is currently freaking out is simple nobody is home and no one is picking up their phones to help him figure things out besides Dino who is currently laughing from his spot sitting on Tsuna's bed.

"Your not helping onii-chan!" Tsuna finally snapped almost in tears from the stress at finally going out on a real date with Naruto.

"Everything's going to be fine Tsuna." Dino told him trying hide his grin at finally hearing Tsuna calling him big brother. "Just strip down to your boxers and let your onii-chan work his Italian magic."

Tsuna turned tearful eyes to Dino as he stripped down his clothes taking his shirt off and falling on his back when he tried getting his pants off. All the while as Tsuna pulled his pants off he was oblivious to the nosebleed he gave Dino along with a few images his senpai tried blocking from his mind. After shaking his head Dino got to work already knowing if he messed this part up in any way Reborn would kill him and make it look like an accident.

Finally Tsuna was dressed wearing a aqua colored turtleneck sweater that hugged his slender frame and if he bent the right way revealed enough skin to tease Naruto along with everyone else who saw him. His black pants are tight making Dino fear for his and Tsuna's Guardians safety after hearing Reborn's rules about boundaries if he decided to wear them around the house. Last on the list is a pair of snow shoes Dino let him keep that made Tsuna seem slightly taller.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tsuna repeated hugging a blushing Dino who held his nose trying to fight back another nosebleed. **'Kami, get here soon Naruto or I'll probably take him from you right here.'** Dino thought breathing a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang. **'Thank you.'** Dino prayed seeing Tsuna run downstairs into the arms of a blushing Naruto.

Naruto had on an old looking bomber jacket over a crimson shirt and his headphones hanging around his neck. Also wrapped around Naruto's neck is the orange scarf Tsuna bought him for his birthday last year. His blue jeans looked new but were slightly big for him since he had a belt around his waist and watching them talk Dino could see the holsters where he keeps his guns hidden. And on his feet were a pair of brown boots looking brand new also but had a knife hidden in the heels.

As they walked away towards the small fair downtown the couple missed Dino, every one of Tsuna's Guardians minus Lambo, Reborn, Colonnello, and a figure that is watching them from far off following them.

42-42-564

"That perverted bastard, who does he think he is trying to steal Juudaime's innocence." Hayato growled through clenched teeth watching them holding hands as Tsuna snuggled into Naruto's side.

"Shut up herbivore!" Kyoya snapped looking for any signs of a threat. He wasn't here to spy on their date he just happened to be patrolling in the same area, nothing more.

Hearing the sounds of a camera going off they looked around until Ryohei pointed out Colonnello who is in the tree nearby taking pictures. He would have yelled if it wasn't for the duct tape wrapped around his mouth in layers. They were spying after all.

"Would you be quiet monkeys or they'll hear you!" Hana whispered loudly from the stall nearby where her and Kyoko were pretending to look around. And while most of them where there for Tsuna in case something happened one Guardian looked on fighting down his jealousy that their Sky had Naruto's heart before he even had a chance.

"Really, this looks just the one in your picture." Tsuna said happily drawing everybody's attention as he gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek for the stuffed lion he held in his arms. Ignoring the girls squealing about how cute they looked the others followed them deeper into the fair grounds.

Hours passed as Naruto won prizes encouraged by Tsuna who only brought up once that with his skills it wasn't really fair. As they walked away from the current stall Tsuna shivered slightly when the snow started coming down glad he dressed this way since Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of him while at the same time hating it because it was getting colder by the second.

"Here." Naruto said dropping his jacket over Tsuna's back who smiled at him as he slipped it on. Tsuna smiled even more as it was a few sizes bigger and hung off his body but he couldn't care less at the moment. He felt Naruto's warmth wrapping him in a hug and could smell his boyfriends scent of rain water and ramen.

"Onii-chan, Tsuna-nii? What are you doing here?" Looking ahead of them they saw Fuuta eating some grape candy as he sat on a bench with his book lying next to him. With a bright smile he waved at them and Tsuna waved back in a good mood as they walked over joining him.

"We're on a date finally but why aren't you with Mama?" Naruto asked setting on his left while Tsuna took the right.

"I'm sorry, it's just Lambo got sick playing in the snow for to long and I really wanted to see the fair tonight so I snuck out." Fuuta said looking up at them with teary eyes hoping he didn't disappoint either of them. The others watched on with two of them hoping Fuuta could ruin their date but it wasn't meant to happen as they each took Fuuta's hands agreeing to show him around both of them taking his hands.

Back with them we find Fuuta giggling happily in between his onii-chan and Tsuna-nii as they swing him up and down still enjoying their time together. Even though he accidentally ruined their plans Fuuta relished every moment since he never knew his parents. Fuuta never had anyone to shower him with attention or pick him up if he falls, he'd even take someone lecturing him because he made them worry. He'll apologize tomorrow but right now Fuuta wanted nothing more than for this moment to last just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds where he could pretend they were his real parents who'd never let him go. They walked on unaware of the plan Reborn has waiting for them when they finally bought dinner.

42-42-564

A few hours later we find Naruto giving Fuuta a piggyback ride as they stood outside his apartment quietly laughing so they wouldn't wake Fuuta up. Tsuna swallowed as he watched Naruto unlocking the door and followed him in watching as he laid Fuuta down on the couch.

Smiling he watched Naruto pulling a blanket over Fuuta knowing he might be a small distraction trying to get Naruto's attention most of the time but at the moment he was happy. Tsuna didn't know why but the few perverted thoughts he had were running through his head giving him an idea on how to pull one off.

With his face slightly flushed Tsuna followed behind Naruto when he went to grab a blanket from his room and pounced before he could chicken out. They tumbled backwards falling onto the bed with Tsuna straddling Naruto who looked just as flushed as him. He knew something was wrong since he normally never acted like this but didn't care as used what little courage he had leaning down licking Naruto's earlobe, enjoying the shiver he got from the contact. Nobody knew this about him but after figuring out he had a crush on his best friend, Tsuna read a few shonen-ai genre doujin. He smiled as he slid Naruto's headphones on hearing 'Scream by Usher' playing in his ears all the while knowing his secret was safe since he followed his intuition hiding all the books he bought using the credit card Iemitsu forgot when he stopped by for a quick visit years ago. The books gave Tsuna a few tricks he could pull off like 'accidentally' tripping so he could land on top of Naruto like he just did.

Tsuna quickly thought of the look on whoever in the CEDEF got the bill for a few of his charges before looking down at Naruto who was slightly confused at his sudden change. Those hazy blue eyes of his gazed up at him but Naruto wasn't complaining as Tsuna wiggled against his crotch getting a groan from his Moon.

He knew Naruto had trouble expressing his feelings except for anger so Tsuna figured out they wouldn't get any further unless he pushed things slightly. Didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy teasing his boyfriend to see how far he could push before Naruto took control of things.

Leaning down a still flushed Tsuna kissed along Naruto's neck enjoying every shudder and moan he got for his hard work. "T-Tsuna?" Naruto stuttered as Tsuna rocked his hips against his.

"Shhhh, You don't want to wake up Fuuta. Or maybe you want me to scream for you?" Tsuna whispered hotly into his ear while his hands were running up Naruto's shirt. Naruto just looked nervous but rocked his hips up as he pulled the shorter boy's back down slowly coming around kissing and sucking at his Sky's delicate neck deliberately leaving his mark on him.

Tsuna's blush came back with a vengeance feeling Naruto's hands squeezing his ass but wasn't even close too giving up as he quickly attacked the taller red head kissing him open-mouthed while rocking his hips back and forth over Naruto's prominent erection.

"N-N-Not fair, Y-Your c-cheating." Naruto gasped out with a small wine at the end as he bucked up against Tsuna who was driving him crazy going as slow as possible. He could feel every movement Tsuna made giving him barely enough friction and it was driving him to the point were he wasn't about to care if he took him right here as loud as possible. His eyes were dilated, face flushed as Tsuna leaned down whispering in his ear before nibbling on the lobe slightly.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as a blushing Tsuna nodded confirming he heard right. With a small blush the shorter boy got comfortable again before slowly slipping off the turtleneck he had on enjoying the way Naruto's eyes took in every inch of him. **'Don't screw up, you can do this, just follow what the book said.'** That was the mantra repeating in his head as his hands slowly unbuckled Naruto's belt then the zipper. He gulped feeling Naruto's hands wrapping around his hips shackling giving him a reassuring squeeze as he pulled down Naruto's pants slightly freeing the rock hard nine inch cock that stood at attention.

He moaned with new found pleasure feeling everything when Tsuna started pumping his cock. Naruto tried moving to flip them over to get some control back but his Sky was playing dirty today when he felt Tsuna licking his sensitive tip. **'Kami.'** Naruto thought feeling Tsuna pushing him back down when he tried moving again. **'Where did he even learn to do this.'** He shuddered feeling Tsuna taking a few more tentative licks along the shaft before sucking on the tip.

Tsuna glancing up at Naruto's flushed face was spurred on when he saw his boyfriends reaction before trying to go a little further taking some more into his mouth. "T-Tsu-na, w-what." Naruto tried covering his eyes as his breathing grew heavy trying to buck his hips only to get held down again. Tsuna smiled feeling every shudder he caused before he pulled away letting Naruto open his eyes thinking he stopped only to see him licking at the pre-cum. He'd feel guilty about torturing his boyfriend later, right now though he was getting what he wanted for once in his life.

"Hmmm." Tsuna hummed before dipping his head back finally sucking at the entire length after a few more attempts, all the while trying not to choke. Blue eyes snapped open with his eyes clouded over as the pleasure slammed into him from everything Tsuna's mouth was doing and the soft hair brushing against his inner thighs. Then he was shuddering again as his fingers gripped the brunettes hair silently screaming out his release as Tsuna's eyes widened pulling away after swallowing what he could.

Naruto looked through clouded eyes to see Tsuna's face covered in his cum before he wiped some onto his hand. Seeing he had Naruto's attention solely on him a flushed Tsuna licked his cum coated fingers clean before crawling up beside him. "It taste salty." Tsuna told him with his nose wrinkling slightly as he wrapped one arm around Naruto while grabbing the tissue box on his night stand too clean up.

"Wow! That was interesting." Naruto murmured feeling the shorter boy nuzzle the side of his neck when nudging closer.

"You didn't like it?" Naruto felt his grip tighten slightly letting him know Tsuna was worrying over whether or not he screwed up everything they just did. Only a few people could pick it up if they bothered to get to know Tsuna better but he had a small possessive side thanks to the bullies he grew up dealing with. It didn't show up often but when it did you learned to duck quickly.

"No I enjoyed it, just didn't think you'd be the one to start things." Naruto laughing as Tsuna rested his blushing face on his chest. He mumbled something that Naruto couldn't make out and watched as his face only got redder when he asked him to repeat what he said.

"I said your my Moon and nobody gets to hold you like this but me." Tsuna told him embarrassed before burying his face back in Naruto's neck trying to hide. They laid like that just listening to the other breathing before they fell asleep in each others arms.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I double checked what I looked up but please tell me if I spelled shounen-ai doujin wrong. This will be only my second attempt at writing a lemon scene so if it sucks please tell me. I'm not going any further than that for now so wait until after the crap with Mukuro is handled before asking for more.**_

_**I'm a little nervous that I screwed something up on the last chapter with only one person reviewing me so I skipped over some things hurrying it along to Mukuro. Honestly I've been a nervous wreck thinking I fucked something up and spent most of the last few days rereading and rewriting this chapter. Otherwise it would have been up sooner.**_

_**I know Tsuna's OOC but their relationship would go nowhere if I didn't. The Naruto I made is anti-social with no knowledge about feelings and other things. He's like a less damaged version of Sai if it helps clear things up some. You should of seen it coming with Tsuna always being the one trying to confess while Naruto looked on clueless.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**{words - 4109}**_

Chapter 10

The sun was just shining through the window into Naruto's apartment to find the owner leaning against the front of his bed holding a sleeping Tsuna closer to him. They had the blue covers pulled up covering the lower half of them and the radio isn't running like normal since Naruto woke up with a killer headache for some unknown reason. A small smile appears on his face feeling Tsuna snuggling closer to him in his sleep as Naruto runs his fingers through his boyfriends fluffy hair enjoying the feeling it brought him. Naruto looked down slightly nervous seeing the bright pink marks on Tsuna's neck where he bit and kissed him last night.

That gave his mind enough of a pause to let the doubts slip in since he didn't know what to think about last night never getting the talk from his onii-san or teachers. They might have owed Kushina life debts but that didn't mean they could have pulled off taking care of a kid hell bent on destroying his mothers killer and expect normal as the outcome. It's not that they didn't try confusing the hell out of Naruto at the time but he was too focused on training his body into the ground trying to get strong enough to get vengeance for his mother and planning things out to pay attention. Using his free hand Naruto brought up Tsuna's right hand interlacing their fingers together as he kissed each knuckle enjoying the noises his boyfriend made in his sleep. Getting a gleam in his eyes Naruto started grinning as he thought of a way to pay Tsuna back for last night.

Two hours later we find Tsuna moving under the covers before setting up slowly. "Itai, ita, ita. My heads killing me." Tsuna whined with a pout holding the side of his head as he buried his face into the pillow. He could barely remember last night, only that after they walked into one of the stalls selling food he saw Reborn dressed up like a ramen chief then everything went hazy after they left. Opening his eyes he peeked over the pillow toward the night stand where two pills were left near a glass of water and a note.

_**Don't know how but I think we were drugged since Fuuta woke up with the same killer headache like I did. These pills should help if uncle Verde's work on condensing small fractions of Sun Flames work the same for others like they do me.**_

Swallowing the pills he felt his headache slowly going away only for a few flashes of last night to come rushing back to him. Tsuna's face turned crimson as he remembered trying some of the things he only read about up until now.

Getting up he went to the door and hearing humming coming from the kitchen snuck into the bathroom opposite of Naruto's room. Tsuna was just about to pick up the spare toothbrush he keeps for the times he sleeps over when he looked into the mirror his eyes going wide.

"Hiiieee!"

Naruto snickered from his spot near the sink in the kitchen hearing his boyfriends scream. "Why is Tsuna-nii screaming is he alright?" Fuuta asked worried from his spot sitting on the countertop nearby holding some tomatoes in his lap. Fuuta cast a worried glance down the hall before turning back to his onii-chan who just grinned stirring the pasta he had on the stove cooking for lunch.

"Everything's fine Fuuta, Tsu-kun just woke up with a bad headache that's all." Naruto said with a grin turning the stove down seconds before Tsuna came in blushing as he tried looking mad but failed when he heard snickering. He wasn't mad really just embarrassed because without his shirt on anybody could see the bright red bite marks littering his body and a few others that couldn't be seen since Tsuna was wearing Naruto's dark orange pajama bottoms.

"F-Fuuta cover your eyes until I say otherwise." Tsuna told him trying to fight down his blush as he glared at his smirking boyfriend who handed his headphones to Fuuta.

"Okay Tsuna-nii." Seeing Fuuta covering his eyes with his hands Tsuna grabbed Naruto forcing him over towards the couch. "Y-Your such a pervert." Tsuna stuttered out straddling Naruto who just smirked up at him. "What am I even going to say if Reborn shoots me with another dying will bullet today?"

"Just tell him kamikorosu." Naruto bit back a groan when Tsuna bent down biting his neck. "You've got about three more minutes until the song ends mi amor." He bit back another groan feeling Tsuna nibble on his collarbone. **'And he calls me a pervert.'**

The three minutes had gone by fast and they had just walked back into the kitchen when both of them saw a crimson faced Fuuta peeking at them through his fingers.

"I-Is onii-chan going to marry Tsuna-nee like they do on Mama's soap operas?" Fuuta asked still sitting on the countertop. He didn't catch all of it but when the music stopped playing Fuuta opened his eyes and saw them kissing on the couch.

"F-Fuuta!" Tsuna's face was turning redder by the second after hearing that and Naruto pulling him close laughing didn't help. Hearing the doorbell ring Tsuna hurried to open it so he could get out of the kitchen. He opened the door forgetting he still hadn't put a shirt on to see his Guardians minus Kyoya along with his mother and the girls standing their in the hallway.

"Ju-Juu-Juudaime?" Hayato stammered as he stumbled backwards before fainting seeing the red bite marks covering his innocent bosses body. The only words he kept repeating were 'tomato bastard' as his soul left his body.

"Someone had fun." Takeshi laughed as he poked the downed Storm Guardian with his bat.

"Tsuna-nee, the great Lambo-sama wants food!" Lambo yelled running past him into Naruto's apartment when the still stunned Tsuna remained frozen.

"Lambo-san shouldn't run inside house!" I-pin chased after him. Nana just smiled as she helped guide her still shocked son back into the apartment, all the while giddy on the inside that his first actual date went okay.

Ignoring the noise from the kitchen Colonnello closed the front door behind them glaring at Reborn who's holding a small bottle filled with dark blue pills in his hand. Reborn just smirked as he pocketed the bottle not needing to give them another dose since spiking their lunches and dinner worked good enough for now judging by the results. It might have been a bit much but it got the intended results in the end.

"Were going to have a 'talk' soon, kora." Colonnello growled not liking the fact he drugged them with untested Rain pills.

42-42-564

The next few days passed by fast with Tsuna growing more frustrated since his friends were doing everything they could think of to keep him away from his boyfriend. Naruto just found it funny just making a comment about a puppy wanting his attention more before agreeing to give them some time with Tsuna. What was really getting under Tsuna's skin though is the kids started calling him big sister instead of big brother, he just blamed Reborn.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled not believing what he just heard.

"You heard me the first time Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said from his spot in Tsuna's hair. "Over the weekend members of Namimori Middle's soccer team and Disciplinary Committee were attacked and seriously injured." He watched with no small amount of pride seeing Tsuna's mind connecting the attacks.

"Someone's trying to draw me out by going after Naruto-kun and Kyoya." Tsuna whispered with a guilty look on his face knowing innocent people were getting dragged into this because of him. Making up his mind Tsuna started walking towards the hospital instead of going home so he could check on his team. It only took a few minutes and we find Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi visiting some of the teens injured.

"Your such a kind person Juudaime going out of your way to visit your men." Hayato said with stars in his eyes watching his boss checking on the injured teens Tsuna coaches. He really wanted to hear him speaking Italian more often and growled under his breath jealous that the tomato bastard is teaching Tsuna instead of him. Reborn from his spot nearby watched his student talking with every person he knew with the kind of aura only a boss could give off. **'He acts like a boss even though he still refuses to be one.'** Reborn thought with a small smirk watching everything around him.

As the walked out of the room Tsuna's cell phone started playing Namimori Middle's school anthem letting him know Kyoya was calling him. He really wanted to change the ringtone but couldn't for some reason not knowing what Kyoya did to his cell phone.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked knowing Kyoya wouldn't be calling unless it was important.

"I've located the enemy omnivore." Tsuna nodded but something didn't feel right as his intuition tried warning him that it wasn't over. "The culprits will soon be bitten to death so inform your carnivore since he's not picking up." The line went dead letting Tsuna know even though Kyoya hated Naruto with a passion he'd still help out in his own way.

Looking up and seeing it the clock on the nearby wall Tsuna was about to dial Naruto's number when he suddenly clinched a hand over his heart in pain. He slumped against one of the chairs in the waiting room supported by Takeshi when the doors to the emergency room burst open as a pair of paramedics rushing in with Ryohei on a gurney.

**"Your Moon and Lightning Guardians are in danger. Your Cloud is walking into a trap." **Tsuna's intuition screamed out at him telling him to hurry as he bolted from the chair. Ignoring everything else around him Tsuna hurried to the soccer field praying he wasn't to late.

42-42-564 {Let's rewind the clock a bit}

"Lambo-san is the greatest!" Naruto watched from the benches as Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin ran around the field playing with the soccer ball he brought for them.

"So the Kyuubi has a soft side for kids, who would of guessed." Bianchi commented as she took a seat near him. Glancing over at Naruto she never would have known he could be the Famiglia killer if Reborn hadn't told them. It disturbed her more than it should knowing a child could kill that many people in one night but after hearing some of the things the Senju did under the traitorous Mist she could understand him at least.

"Don't call me that." Naruto told her as his eyes grew colder. Naruto walked into hell pushing his body until it collapsed from exhaustion so he could get vengeance for his mother but being known as the Famiglia killer still bothered him. Seeing Bianchi attempt to apologize Naruto waved her off getting to his feet when he heard his cell phone going off.

"Hello Naruto-kun." He froze for a second hearing his onii-san's voice before a smile made its way to his face.

"Onii-san its been awhile is everything okay?" Naruto asked already knowing he could look after himself but he worried. Hearing a smile laugh from the other side of the phone Naruto could just imagine his onii-san's amused gaze.

"You ask the same question every time and I always give you the same answer otouto."

Down on the field Fuuta looked up watching his onii-chan talking with somebody on the phone. Seeing the small smile he had that normally only Tsuna-nii got to see made Fuuta happy. Seeing something landing on the ground under the benches Fuuta yelled out at the same time Naruto turned around.

"Onii-chan, Bianchi look out!" The explosion knocked him back just as both of them landed in the grass nearby. Bianchi had a burns on her hands from shielding herself from the blast while Naruto had crimson flames wrapping around him as he slowly stood up holding his left side.

"So the monster has a little brother how cute." Came an overly sweet voice as the mean girl from the bridge stepped out from behind a tree followed by another that hung back keeping his appearance hidden.

"Hinata Hyuga, daughter of the Senju Famiglia's former Rain Guardian." Pulling out his guns he stepped in front of the children when he saw her getting into the Hyuga families fighting style. "I killed your father Hinata what makes you think I can't kill you?" Bianchi who stood beside him saw regret flash through his eyes for a brief second and knew from experience what kind of history the two of them had together.

"I brought backup and your playing nanny for the Vongola Famiglia's wards right now." Hinata told him with a look of triumph in her eyes. She might have made a deal with the devil when she approached his group with info bought off a traitor but Hinata didn't care as long as Naruto died by her hands.

"Bianchi when the fighting starts I need you to grab the kids and run." Naruto whispered scanning for anymore threats besides the one hiding near the trees. Seeing her nod Naruto was about to fire his guns when a cloud of pink smoke erupted behind them showing TYL Lambo standing they're looking around with a smile until his eyes landed on Hinata.

"Bianchi grab them and find Tsuna-nii its a trap!" Lambo shouted speeding past them with rage in his eyes. The ground was getting torn apart as crackling lightning covering his hands screamed like thousands of birds chirping at the same time. While they were fighting Bianchi quickly grabbed the kids under each arm and ran as TYL Lambo traded blows with Hinata looking at her with nothing but hatred in his eyes trying to land a killing blow.

Naruto watched on shocked seeing the technique his onii-san created a year ago being used by Lambo only to twist sideways blocking the trident aimed at his side. He stared into the pair of mismatched eyes belonging to a teen with dark blue hair in the shape of a pineapple.

"Kufufufu... If it isn't the Kyuubi." They both traded blows as the world warped around them. "I heard from your little sunflower over there that you can create illusions so lets see whose better Naru-kun."

Levelling both guns Naruto unloaded blast of Moon flames as pineapple head made pillars of fire blocking each shot. His opponents smirk only grew when he appeared in front of him stabbing Naruto through the chest only for him to burst into a flock crows. "Why are you helping her, what do you get out of it." The voice of Naruto asked from every direction as the crows circled around the dark blue haired teen.

"Kufufu... Its simple my dear Kyuubi, I help her with you and your little sunflower helps me get close to your boyfriend Tsu-kun was it." He grinned dodging the shot meant to take off his head hearing the low growl coming from Naruto. "You should be careful more Naru-kun, those Moon flames of yours would leave a nasty mark."

"What do you want with Tsuna!" Naruto growled out his eyes shifting crimson as pineapple head shattered the illusion replacing it with his memory of the Senju Massacre. "Revenge against the mafia." They traded blows his trident clashing against the daggers in Naruto's hands as he leaned forward. "But after seeing Vongola on your little date I figured something more fitting to get him to come to me." He had a cruel smirk on his face as the memory replayed around them showing a spectre of Naruto gunning down people with a dead look in his eyes.

They jumped apart with him dodging the knives thrown at him while causing a large number of vines to appear from the ground under Naruto. He started walking forward laughing that annoying laugh that bugged the hell out of Naruto when he stopped seeing the look on his prisoners face.

Naruto grinned before dissolving into a cloud of mist getting pineapple head to widen his eyes slightly turning to look down the barrel of Naruto's Remington seconds before the trigger was pulled. "I've got to hurry and find Tsu-kun."

He turned about to back up Lambo when Naruto saw the blue haired teen he just killed standing in front of him with an evil smirk. "And he'll run right into my arms if I'm using your body."

Naruto felt cold as the trident pierced his chest, with blood running down his shirt. Looking past the blue haired teen Naruto watched TYL Lambo falling to the ground with blood dripping from his mouth seconds before he lost consciousness. He dropped his cell phone into the pool of blood showing three text message flashing on the screen.

_**{To: Re di ramen}**_

_**{I'm coming.}**_

_**{From: Onii-san}**_

_**{To: Re di ramen}**_

_**{If you die Baka-fox, I'll double your training.}**_

_**{From: Shoot to Kill}**_

_**{To: Re di ramen}**_

_**{Your helping around the lab for this.}**_

_**{From: Verde}**_

42-42-564

"Please help me save them Kyoya." Tsuna begged tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed the sleeve of Kyoya's jacket before the older boy could leave. He was crying because by the time they finally arrived the only thing there were two pools of blood and Naruto's cell phone with a dead battery.

Kyoya only showed up climbing in through the window after Tsuna went up to his room alone crying because his friends were getting attacked because of him. The prefect was near homicidal looking like he just walked out of hell with his clothes burnt and the only thing he said about it was 'idiot herbivores and their bombs'. "I know you hate Naruto and Lambo gets on your nerves but please Kyoya, please help me. Your my only hope." Feeling Kyoya freeing his sleeve Tsuna thought he would leave since it involved saving Naruto but instead felt a hand cupping his cheek forcing him to look up. The smaller boy froze up watched through teary eyes as Kyoya looked at him for the longest minute of his life searching for something neither of them could place before recognition flashed through his own.

"For some reason I've watched your every move for the past two years, six months and thirteen days. It was only after you started coming to the roof with the other carnivore to give me the bento you made for me did I realize what it might be." Kyoya paused thankful no one else was around at the moment as he let his guard down slightly while trying to comfort his Sky. He wasn't gentle the very word went against his nature so when Kyoya found the carnivore bones were getting broken for making him do this.

Tsuna wiped his eyes looking down when Kyoya let him go. "Why do both of you even stay with me. Why do you love me Dame-Tsuna, I'm nothing special?"

"That's your opinion no matter how stupid but we both know better." Placing one foot on the open window Kyoya glanced back seeing the uncertain look in Tsuna's eyes. "I'll find the carnivore, he's my prey and no one else's."

He stood there for a few minutes thankful Kyoya agreed to come with him before wiping his eyes. Steeling himself for what's to come he walked over pulling a small case from under his bed. Sitting on his bed Tsuna opened the case with shaky hands feeling the cold metal in his grasp as he picked up Naruto's gift.

{First Omake Ever - Credit Card}

"It's here again." One of Iemitsu's men said looking at the envelope sitting innocently on the table. They exchanged looks not wanting to be the one that deals with it this time. Every month a blue envelope would appear in the mail and every month some poor, poor soul had the misfortune of dealing with it.

"What are you three doing? Came a voice that had her usual, answer me now kind of tone. Seeing Lal Mirch they bolted leaving her looking between them and the envelope on the table slightly confused.

Seeing Iemitsu's name on the bill she opened it knowing he's probably ignoring his work again. **'Huh, Sawada residents, haven't got one of these in awhile.'**

**'Might as well sign it for him since he left his bills lying around again.'** Lal Mirch thought looking through the things Iemitsu paid for to make sure he's not wasting money on something stupid.

"Electric bill, water bill, school supplies, groceries, doujin, handcuffs, co-." She trailed off her face slowly becoming redder and redder as her eyes took in every purchase signed for by Iemitsu. Reborn would have been somewhat proud knowing Tsuna could forge Iemitsu's signature almost perfectly.

"Lal is there any mail for me?" Iemitsu asked coming out of his office.

"PERVERT!" Lal Mirch attacked destroying the bill in her ensuing rage.

{Ending Omake - See you later}

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Having trouble sleeping so I got this chapter done earlier than expected.**_

_**First attempt at a Omake ever so tell me if it works or not. If it works out I might add another later on. I got the idea after reading AmatsuKitsune's review and figured I'd give it a shot.**_

_**The item in Tsuna's hands isn't anything bad so don't jump to conclusions just yet.**_

_**I really hope you liked the fight. Sorry if you wanted a longer fight but I needed a short one but don't worry the next one is going to be longer. For those that might wonder why he lost Hinata told Mukuro they right way to get him angry along with info on Tsuna and other people to target.**_

_**As for Hinata she's not evil and I'm not bashing her, it's just at the moment she could be seen in that light. She has no clue what really happened except what she saw and she basically saw Naruto pulling an Itachi killing everybody in sight for the fun of it.**_

_**Ruin my fun trying to keep people guessing why don't you. -sticks out tongue- Yea its TYL Lambo having a small crush on TYL Naruto. I'll probably hear some complaints about TYL Lambo but remember he called Naruto senpai. Only TYL Lambo will be slightly different and if you hate it sorry but there's just to many things I can run with since he's a Lightning Flame. Besides he'll still cry and laze about most of the time it'll just be when TYL Naruto is around or a {very specific event / person} that he acts different. Lambo cleans up nice when he grows up and it's just a kohai having a small crush on his senpai nothing more so don't worry. And yes TYL Naruto will make an appearance but after Mukuro is dealt with.**_

_**Naruto's crazy adopted family is coming to Namimori very soon. I wonder what Tsuna should be more afraid of, Mukuro coming for his body or a big brother with a little brother complex who wasn't told yet that Naruto started dating.**_

_**Response -**_

_**A few reviews: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. As for the lemon, after HeartlessNobody13 pointed out Tsuna didn't get any release sorry. Like I said second try, so I'll give him something good next time.**_

_**If your upset because I made Tsuna a little pervy there's nothing I can do. -shrugs shoulders- I needed something to get things started and if Tsuna takes the lead to start things off it can't be helped.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**{words -3469}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Following my favorite anime character around without them knowing- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 11

Kyoya knew one thing after reading the book Uzumaki got him only because of Tsuna's urging that he was a Cloud. Not just any Cloud but Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian.

He was content with everything in his life until the two of them showed up suddenly two years ago catching his attention. Because of them he now knew that the Cloud's role was to blanket the Sun turning an overbearing heat cool once again. That a Cloud could suddenly twist and churn causing a mild rain shower to change into a Thunderous storm. They can provide a safe place for Lightning to hide darting amongst the background for safety along with providing the weary Rain a place to rest when its problems become to much to bear anymore. They can soak up the Mist when it over bears all around it constantly spreading without stop and can even spread out across the wide expanse of the Sky to make the endless stretch of blue a little less lonely from time to time. A Cloud can also shield the Moon when injured watching from afar when even at its weakest point it still keeps going running forward chasing after a dream to support the Sky one day like it always did in the past.

One should never underestimate the position of a Cloud Kyoya knew that much even if he never followed what a true Cloud Guardian should be like from the book's standards at least. "Go." That one simple word finally had the little omnivore looking at him in the same way he did the carnivore whenever he did something stupid to make Tsuna worry.

"B-but Kyoya your still injured from the explosion and there's at least forty of them." Tsuna slightly stammered out as the others around them took in the sight of the large group of masked people blocking their path further into Kokuyo Land. With sharp eyes he noticed both of the baby carnivores with their hands turning white as they stared down the strange group that the girl the little herbivore Fuuta warned them about hired to delay them.

"I'll stay to watch his back kora." Colonnello said jumping down from his spot on Takeshi's shoulder landing a few steps behind Kyoya. With a sharp nod Reborn got them moving a different route around them but not before he heard it.

"Be careful Kyoya-k-kun." That was all he needed to hear letting the tonfas drop from their positions hidden in his jacket. With a smirk that would make normal men turn running in fear he let the masked group run at him pulling out their weapons to try to get past them and reach his Sky.

"Kamikorosu." Kyoya told the masked group as he pushing all other thoughts aside focusing everything on the words always wanted his Sky to say to him and punishing those that dared disrupt the peace of Namimori. He wouldn't fall to these herbivores no matter how many stood against him even if injured after hearing his Sky worry about him finally.

While Kyoya took on all challengers holding the line buying time for Tsuna and the others to rescue Naruto and Lambo Colonnello was in the air holding onto Falco while sniping any unlucky enough to cross his sights. **'Whatever your here for you won't be walking away no matter who hired you.'** Colonnello thought showing no mercy knowing from the files he collected who these men and woman were. "Root." It was said with so much hatred as he took another shot dropping two men while a third behind the fell probably from a heart attack.

Kyoya in the ground worked like a machine not holding back like he normally does with other people to drag the fight out as long as possible. Caving in the woman's mask he kicked her out-of-the-way grabbing the blade meant to stab him in the back before crashing a tonfa into the man's chest. "Weak." The word came through grit teeth after sending another two crashing to the ground only for three more to take their place. "You're lower than herbivores fighting me like this." He's mind associated these Root people with cockroaches seeing how easy there were to take out even if more kept coming.

"Finally someone who agrees with me about Root being annoying to deal with." A strange child like voice he couldn't place called out from the shadows freezing everyone where they stood when the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard slowly coming closer.

"It can't be, Obito?" Colonnello muttered in shock easily recognizing the voice even after so many years. "We saw you die in the explosion." He called out seeing the figure of the Moon Arcobaleno walking out of the nearby shadows revealing the glowing Pacifier proving it was him. "I buried you in Basilica di San Pietro nella città del Vaticano myself years ago." Colonnello took in the form of his wife's only student fighting down the memories that threatened to overwhelm him at the sight of the boy who once called him sensei.

"Will been a little busy traveling the world sight-seeing, got a job or two while in Moscow a few years back and now I'm coming to bail my baka of a student out of yet another mess." Obito admitted with a what can you do about it shrug of his shoulders while on the inside he was falling over laughing seeing Colonnello's shocked face.

**'The wonders of knowing a guy that owns his own satellite.'** Obito admitted to himself trying to keep a straight face letting the chains hidden up his sleeves fall towards the ground around him. He had a small barely hidden smirk wondering if blackmailing the both of them would be worth the pain coming later only looking up when a handful of Root agents charged him. **'So worth it.'** In that instant the both of them watching saw the chains moving seconds after the Root agents passed them leaving a sight that reminded Colonnello why those that held Moon Flames were the more violent groups of people.

Kyoya from his spot smirked seeing the quick and efficient way the baby carnivore handled the masked bugs. The smirk turned bloodthirsty watching Obito work finally coming face to face with the carnivore's teacher. "Baka-fox sent me messages on everything he does so impress me Cloud brat." Sending three more Root agents crashing through a rundown stall nearby Kyoya locked eyes with Obito. "Show me the person my student sees as his rival." Hearing Obito saying that had a dangerous glint appearing in Kyoya's eyes.

42-42-564

"Ive...got...it!" The grey haired old man who introduced himself as Birds had an evil grin on his face looking like he just figured something out. "I want to watch you beat the Vongola boss to death. Do that and I'll let your friends go free."

Tsuna looked on shocked staring at the two screens playing behind Birds his intuition telling him everything would be fine. "Shut up and come quietly or don't, either way you're in for a world of pain." Turning around Hayato and Takeshi quickly looked away their faces completely red spotting a woman in her thirties walking up the path flanked by two men on each side. She was light-skinned around an average height with brown eyes and waist length blond hair framing both sides of her face and flowing down her back. The reason they were looking away while Bianchi looked on with jealousy burning in her eyes was despite the woman's age and the expensive looking three-piece suit she had on everyone could see her slender frame and large bust. What had Tsuna's attention however was the five-year old the woman held in her arms who had brown tufts of hair and black eyes that took in everything around them. **'Who brings I kid to a place this dangerous!'** Tsuna raged inside his own mind wondering if being involved with the mafia drove everyone crazy.

"Who are you three?" Birds asked not bothering to hide his own nosebleed openly staring at the beautiful woman's body. The sharp look Reborn shot him was missed by everyone except for the blond-haired woman in question.

"Tsunade Senju temporary fifth boss of the Senju Famiglia and their backup." The now named Tsunade made a motion with her free hand and Birds was suddenly pinned down on all sides by men wearing military gear who appeared out of nowhere. "One of you better give me a report yesterday." Tsuna watched one of the men hurrying over toward her side whispering something in her ear before she nodded. "Brats." All of them minus Reborn jumped hearing her commanding voice. "Which one of you is the Vongola Decimo?"

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to boss the Juudaime around like that!" Hayato stalked closer about to give her a piece of his mind forgetting about the armed men around them when Tsunade raised one of her fingers flicking him in the forehead the second he got close enough. Everyone watched him get launched backwards before he crumbled to the ground out cold from the Sun infused hit.

"M-Me." Tsuna raised his hand slightly trying to stay calm when her eyes landed on him and feeling Reborn staring a hole into the back of his head wasn't helping any either.** 'What did I do to deserve this being apart of the mafia. Did I burn a hospital down in a past life or something ten times worse?'** Tsuna thought shaking slightly at the piercing gaze he was under from both Reborn and this woman.

"Your home and the civilians you're friends with are safe from surprise attacks and my men already have most of the escaped prisoners in custody." Tossing Tsuna a picture she continued before he could even open his mouth. "Naruto's older brother and uncle have gone ahead to subdue Mukuro Rokudo but with his ability to take over other people's bodies they might have some trouble with the brat."

Tsuna's head shot up in alarm hearing that only getting a brief look at Mukuro's picture when he took off with Takeshi hurrying after him deeper into the wooded area leaving Reborn and Bianchi to handle the problem at hand. **'That idiot still runs off without thinking things through.'** Reborn thought his body tensed slightly knowing some members of the scattered remnants of the Senju Famiglia still had it out for him after the blood bath he started over his students death. "So when did the Senju Famiglia finally start building themselves back up again and how did they get you of all people to be their boss Tsunade?" Reborn asked being as polite as possible while on the inside wondering how the CEDEF missed a Famiglia coming back from the ashes or getting a new boss even. He felt a major headache coming on making a mental note to rip into someone for dropping the ball because this kind of work made them look weak.

"About three years thanks to Verde and the brat helping out with our Root problem." Tsunade answered Reborn looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here after the history the two of them shared. "That's why we came when they called in one of the favors we owe them. Besides I can't let the brat die before I win back some of the money I lost to him and getting to see you again is just a bonus." Her voice grew softer when she said the last part even if her eyes still held the fire behind them for what happened between them.

Reborn already knew from his time spent with her and the way Tsunade held herself her main Flame was a Sun type with a side Sky if she became the boss even if its only a temporary title. **'Then the bambino must be Konohamaru the next boss when he's old enough.'** Reborn thought watching Tsunade handing the child in her arms over to a woman with short black hair. Hearing the sound of footsteps they both looked over slightly when a hooded man came out of the trees nearby.

"We can talk later because right now I've got another one of Mukuro's victims to deal with." Raising her gloved hand Tsunade caught the large metal ball not moving in inch when the ground cracked around her. "So the brat even has L'uomo più forte nel nord Italia under his control."

The man looked like he was struggling with himself as the hood fell away showing his glassed over eyes. "Kill me." He finally gasped out the fog behind his eyes fading for a brief second before he fell under Mukuro's control again.

Tsunade waved her men and Reborn off as she tightened the gloves on her hands as her Sun flames flared to life. "No, I'll stop you."

42-42-564

The Remington in his right hand was quickly brought up blocking the sword aimed for throat. "Who are you?" Mukuro who was currently controlling Naruto's body asked sweating slightly feeling the sedatives used to keep Vongola's Moon under control burning through to fast to keep up.

"Your predecessor." Was the only reply given as Mukuro's mismatched eyes stared into a pair of crimson with a strange pin wheel design. They jumped apart the figure throwing off his black cloak as bullets started flying Mukuro trying to bring the man in front of him down.

All his plans were coming undone when the Hyuga girl ran off after dealing a blow to this bodies back. It pissed him off getting double crossed like this leaving the body he needed to get close enough to Vongola damaged then the Senju Famiglia showing up capturing Ken and Chikusa. **'I'll survive this and find her.'** Mukuro thought feeling Naruto fighting for control while at the same time every bullet he fired was shot down mid-air.

Trident blocked sword and sword blocked trident as they traded blows getting up close while the world around them bent to the two illusionist will. The black void twisting out of his control turning red as Mukuro's control over his puppets and the area around him slipped slightly. He'd never faced an opponent like this who could somehow predict his every move before it even happened. "How-"

"Am I doing this?" The man asked him finishing his sentence with the same even tone from the moment he showed up. Over in the side of the room Verde stood keeping his eye on the fight after patching up the Bovino child knowing from the way Naruto talked he cared about the few friends he made while here. Personally he didn't see the point but this was Naruto's life not his. "Hurry it up, I'm sure Obito's done by now and with the invisibility suits the Senju Famiglia better be finished."

That was the scene Tsuna and Takeshi ran in on catching Mukuro's attention who jumped back raising the Remington planning on at least scarring little Vongola and stealing the Hyuga girl's kill. "Kufufufu... I still win little Vongola." Mukuro told them while placing the barrel of the gun against the side of his head.

"Naruto!" Tsuna yelled out seeing what was about to happen when a knife came out of nowhere knocking the Remington out of his boyfriend's hand.

"I told you to hurry up Itachi." Verde called out glancing at the form of Naruto's older brother. The man was the figure of a ninja wearing everything from the boots to the white mask with the crow design hiding his face.

Watching him reach for the gun Tsuna saw the moment Naruto froze before falling to the floor clutching his head in pain. Ignoring everything else around him Tsuna ran to Naruto's side with Takeshi right behind him looking shaken from what he just saw. "Fuori, fuori, fuori, fuori, fuori." Naruto repeated tears rolling down his face as he clutched his head tighter feeling like it was about to explode any second.

"Ti amo, ti amo. Per favore torna da me Naruto-kun" Naruto tries to focus on Tsuna's voice calling out to him, the warmth from his Sky trying to clear away the mist behind his eyes. The sound of glass breaking could be heard when Naruto finally regains focus to see a teary eyed Tsuna smiling at him. The sound of blades clashing is heard somewhere nearby meaning they were still fighting the enemy but he was so tired trying to focus on Tsuna's face trying to stay awake so his little Boss wouldn't worry about him. Feeling his hand getting squeezed tightly Naruto looks down his eyes closing as the last image he sees is the ring around Tsuna's finger glowing a mixture of crimson and orange.

42-42-564

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Naruto's eyes slowly opened hearing the sound of a heart monitor beating at a steady rate. "Your awake." Hearing the gruff voice of Tsuna's Cloud Naruto winced slightly but turned his head to see Kyoya leaning against the nearby wall.

"Kyoya-teme."

"Carnivore."

They both stared each other down from across the room until Kyoya just looked over to the side slightly. Following his gaze Naruto saw Tsuna with a cover pulled over him fast asleep on the nearby chair. "What happened." It wasn't a question and both of them knew when Naruto met his gaze once again.

"The little omnivore hasn't left your side after fighting the one who captured you without the baby helping him." Kyoya answered letting Naruto know in his own way that Tsuna was the one who fought off the Mist user. "He's also made a few choices that the baby carnivore doesn't agree with after learning men came for his mother while we were gone." Hearing a loud scream coming from down the hall had Naruto alert until he saw the smirk on Kyoya's face for jumping.

"It's just the baby carnivores fighting amongst themselves." The small smirk on his face pissed Naruto off but there was nothing he could do about it for the moment. Keeping his gaze on Tsuna Naruto noticed the ring he gave him glowing a light crimson for a split second before it faded away.

"You have three days to heal before our rematch or kamikorosu." Walking out the door to the room they were in Kyoya left it open because standing in the open door was a nervous looking Colonnello standing next to an annoyed Verde. With his eyes on the pair Naruto watched his heart rate spiking watching Colonnello pulling a ring that matched his mothers from the chain around his neck.

"You two need to talk."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Chapter done so hoped you like it. The people from the Senju Famiglia will be in the next chapter but other than that their role will be in the background until they get sent to the future. I'm going to have Hinata as one of those reoccurring problems for a little while.**_

_**Mostly everything happened canon wise except for the fight with Lancia and Takeshi vs Chikusa. Sorry if you wanted to read those. I'm sorry I know I promised a longer fight but no matter how many times I rewrote this chapter it just wouldn't work out for me. My fights scenes suck and I'm sorry about that but I'm trying to improve**_

_**Yep its Itachi as the big brother so Tsuna better beware the talk coming soon.**_

_**I haven't heard anything positive or negative about my first shot at an Omake. I'll still take that as a good sign and think up something special for Halloween.**_

_**Translate -**_

_**1\. St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City - Basilica di San Pietro nella città del Vaticano**_

_**2\. child - bambino**_

_**3\. The Strongest Man in Northern Italy - L'uomo più forte nel nord Italia**_

_**4\. Get out - Fuori**_

_**5\. Please come back to me - Per favore torna da me**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**{words -3911}**_

_**{Happy Halloween. Give me a review or I'll haunt you for a month.}**_

Chapter 12

**'I should have known better by now.'** Tsuna wailed inside his mind after getting ditched with a bill at TakeSushi that he could never pay after Reborn ran off with Bianchi and his wallet. "You've been working so hard, yea right." He muttered under his breath guessing Reborn was still mad at him for the few things he planned on doing soon.

Ignoring Haru for the moment who was in her own little world talking about her and Naruto escaping up the coast of Japan Tsuna had his cell phone out praying someone at home would answer when he called. "If you can't reach anybody soon I'll have to call the police." The waiter that was serving them stated with his arms crossed tapping his right foot impatiently.

"There's no need for any of that I'll cover the bill for them." Turning around Tsuna was about to thank whoever it was when he froze in fear seeing Naruto's older brother smiling at him while dressed in a police officers uniform. The fear got even worse when he saw that Itachi was dragging the handcuffed unconscious forms of Naruto and Kyoya by the back of their shirts.

"Hieee! I-Itachi-san what are you doing here?" Tsuna stuttered out seeing the small smile on his face when he handed the waiter a credit card. His eyes kept glancing back and forth between the approaching older brother and the handcuffed unconscious forms of his two strongest Guardians but couldn't move under the piercing gaze.

"Tsunade wants to talk with you but before that we're going to have a little talk." Itachi admitted with the same look on his face from last time but the glint in his eyes told another story.

Outside the sushi restaurant watching from across the street three of the Arcobaleno watched as Itachi walked out of TakeSushi still dragging Naruto and Kyoya behind him but now he had an embarrassed Tsuna slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Looks like Itachi ruined another one of your little plans Reborn." Obito joked only for Reborn to press his finger down on the button electrocuting the Moon Arcobaleno he had strapped with a tracking device this time. While Obito was on the ground twitching the other two watched Takeshi jogging out of the sushi restaurant to catch up with them followed by Hayato racing after them from down the street.

"He's just going to have a 'chat' with Tsuna and embarrass Naruto before forcing him to talk with Colonnello since they know about each other now." Verde told them in a tone that said he could care less since he had his face in the computer screen but the small tracking device in Naruto's cell phone being monitored in a smaller window he had in the corner of the screen told differently.

Reborn just gave an annoyed tsk before pressing down harder on the button punishing Obito for putting the two of them in the same town for more than a few minutes.

42-42-564

A few hours later Naruto wakes up in his room to the sound of voices coming from down the hall and a weight pressed up against his side. Glancing down at the weight he saw the light brown mop of hair sticking out of the covers and knew it was a sleeping Fuuta who broke into his room yet again. **'This is the third time he's done this since that Mukuro guy grabbed me and Lambo.'** Naruto thought knowing it was either him or Tsuna climbing into bed with him after he taught the kid how to pick a lock in case he ever needed to know how to escape from somewhere. Picking up the covers slightly with his right arm Naruto sees Fuuta has his left arm in a tight grip as a little snore floats towards his ear leaving him to still try to figure out how the nine-year old kept making his way over here from Tsuna's without being seen by anybody. **'I guess I'm just that good of a teacher.'** He thought after a few minutes with a small laugh thinking of himself dressed up like Reborn tutoring people.

Turning his head slightly to get the sun out of his eyes Naruto tried to remember how he wound up back at his apartment. The last thing he remembered was fighting the teme on the roof of the school then nothing everything after that was completely blank leaving him to guess his onii-san was the one who knocked him out.

Hearing the door open slightly Naruto glances over to see the brown tufts of hair belonging to Konohamaru followed by Lambo and I-pin trying to sneak into his room. "Hiya onii-chan." Konohamaru whispers loudly from across the room waving his hand as they got closer still trying their best to be sneaky.

"What are you doing here Maru-kun?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow seeing the kid he hasn't talked with for about a month and a half in his room instead of through video chats like normal. He hid a smirk seeing his cheeks puff up as the kid climbed up onto his bed followed by Lambo and I-pin who were loudly arguing in hushed whispers near his feet.

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Konohamaru whined slightly before yawning rubbing his eyes. "I came her with granny after Itachi-nii said you needed some help and she beat up all the bad guys." Naruto bit back a groan seeing him yawning again before seconds later his only free arm was being used as a pillow leaving him trapped by the four sleeping kids using him as a bed. A few minutes passed as a trapped Naruto stared at his ceiling trying to listen in on whoever was talking and thinking about increasing his training so he wouldn't get taken out so easily again.

"You look like your having fun Naruto." A nervous looking Colonnello called out breaking him from his thoughts. Glancing over at the still open door the kids didn't close when they tried sneaking inside he saw his padre glancing around the room.

"Yea I'm great at being a pillow want to join them Col- padre." Naruto had a nervous grin of his own seeing his father standing in the doorway not coming inside yet. It was something he always wanted after his mother's death to just look up one day to see his father standing there with a happy grin on his face coming to take him home. But now that he was older and buried himself in the darkness of the underworld Naruto didn't know what to think anymore. He really wanted to give Colonnello a chance since the man was cursed with the same thing as Verde and Obito and thought he was dead but the resentment built up from his childhood without any parents was still there in the back of his mind even now. He felt a little bit bad about punching him through the door telling him to leave and after calming down some wanted to at least talk with the man.

"No thanks kora." Colonnello replied still looking slightly nervous but more relaxed seeing Naruto was willing to talk with him now. With a quick jump he landed on his figlio taking in the four kids using him as a bed but his eyes couldn't look away from all the scars adorning his child's chest. **'I should have been there with him. I could have kept him safe from whoever attacked him.'** Those thoughts twisted in the back of his mind as he took in every burn, cut, and bullet wound that he could have prevented. That his son had to deal with alone because of a long dead Mist.

"I got that one dealing with some kid calling himself incantatore di serpenti." Naruto explained seeing Colonnello's eyes on the largest one near his heart and bringing his padre out of his darker thoughts with his story. "The guy was a strong Lighting Flame type and had a cocky attitude with some pretty good skills if the teme didn't have a stick up his ass thinking he was untouchable because of his father." Colonnello could see the far off look in his eyes as he recalled the fight in his mind. "He had three people backing him up during the fight when the order to take him out was sent our way. So while onii-san dealt with them I handled the main target. After awhile it became obvious that I couldn't keep up with his speed so I thought up the most insane idea I could think of to catch the slippery bastard." Naruto was grinning now remembering the look of shock on his face when he caught the teme. "I let him hit me with his strongest attack and when it pierced me through my chest I grabbed his arm before he could get away. Incantatore di serpenti wasn't able to dodge a bullet when it was an inch away from his face."

"Sounds exactly like something your madre would do to catch her target kora." Colonnello told him with a smile knowing from experience that when she got frustrated she'd come up with the craziest of ideas. "So how good are you with those guns of yours kora?" He asked with a smirk seeing the gaze in his son's eyes that matched his own.

"Perfect aim just like you old man maybe better since I'm not a fossil. trapped in a babies body" Naruto answered him enjoying the twitch in his father's left eye that appeared after the fossil comment.

"We'll see when you're not being used as a pillow but for now I should get back to Tsuna. He's having a talk with Itachi down the hall about the two of you." Seeing Naruto pale slightly trying to struggle out of the sleeping kids iron grasp Colonnello left the room glad they were at least able to talk with each other.

While at the same time down the hall Tsuna sat in-between his mother and Naruto's big brother. His face was completely red as both of them showed off the baby photos they had of them to each other while talking like old friends catching up.

Tsuna took a quick peek over towards his Guardians for help only to find Takeshi and Ryohei who followed them here watching the sports channel on Naruto's television and Kyoya who was fast asleep on the other couch having been drugged by Itachi so he could recover from his injuries. Hayato would have helped him if Bianchi and the girls didn't show up a few minutes ago leaving him out cold on the floor because of his sisters presence

"Mama please stop showing those pictures around." Tsuna pleaded face getting redder hearing Kyoko laugh at the picture of him when he was four dressed up in a little lion costume while Hana kept the small smile on her face.

"But you look so cute and this picture of Naruto dressed up like a fox looks even cuter." Nana told him showing Tsuna both pictures but his eyes drifted over to a younger version of Naruto with fox ears on his head and a bushy tail attached to the back of an orange hoodie looking away from the camera. **'He looks so adorable even with that scowl on his face.'** Tsuna thought thankful for his face already being red so nobody could see him blushing.

Hearing a slight cough he looked up to see the amused smirk on Itachi's face and the vindictive look in his eyes making him remember the threat he made to him before everyone else showed up.** 'Vongola Decimo or not remember this if anything happens to Naruto and you break his heart in any way you're a dead man no matter who stands in my way.'** Itachi's voice whispered in his thoughts causing him to gulp seeing the smirk grow.

Hearing a shout of victory they looked up to see Naruto running in with a sleeping Fuuta in his arms and Konohamaru hanging off his back yawning with half closed eyes. "Put the baby pictures down onii-san." Naruto growled out trying to be quiet with the sleeping children hanging off of him.

"You should be resting Naruto." Itachi told him with a calm voice that caused him to gulp seeing the glint in his eyes.

"Your brothers right, the two of you saved my Tsuna from being mugged so you should be resting." Nana was getting involved now leading Naruto back to his room with a stern gaze that killed any protest he might have come up with.

The second she was out of the room and the girls took the pictures into the kitchen Itachi pulled a handful of tickets out of his pocket placing them down on the table. "Everything's there for your meeting with Tsunade and you even get a free luxury cruise out of it for your troubles."

"B-but I get seasick." Tsuna muttered seeing the tickets for a cruise ship they'd never be able to afford if Tsunade wasn't paying for everything.

"I figured you'd be thrilled since you and Naruto are sharing a room for the trip." Itachi told him with an amused look in his eyes watching Tsuna's face burning brightly once again the second he mentioned that.

42-42-564

A few days later after convincing his mother the tickets he had came from a lottery he won Tsuna and most of his Guardians were making there way towards the meeting while the kids kept Nana busy. "So you showed up early." Tsunade said watching the tenth generation Vongola enter the casino they rented out for the afternoon. She took in the five of them as she shuffled the deck of cards in her hand.

Takeshi had an easy-going smile on his face looking like he didn't have a care in the world but from the way he stood just a little bit closer to Tsuna she could tell the events at Kokuyo Land had him shaken. Next was Hayato who walked right next to Tsuna placing himself close enough to pull him out-of-the-way in case something happens still looking guilty that he let his temper get the best of him and was unconscious when his Sky needed him. Last were Kyoya who was glaring daggers at Itachi for drugging him and Naruto with his hands in his pockets placing them closer to his holsters and an extra case of ammo. Colonnello was riding on his shoulder taking small glances at the people but other than that looked completely relaxed.

**'Looks like your brother trained you up to his standards brat.'** She smirked slightly seeing the two in the back taking in everything around them the second the walked into the room. Then her eyes landed on the Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada. He looked like the smallest noise would cause him to have a panic attack but she chalked that up to Reborn riding on top of his head. She noticed the way his eyes kept sneaking small glances back at Naruto and her eyes soften figuring out that they were dating with just a glance.

"Relax brats and play a hand with me." Her words got Tsuna to relax slightly as everybody took a seat at the table except for Kyoya who just leaned against one of the slot machines. "Enjoying your little vacation?" She asked already knowing from her talk with Reborn that Tsuna's Sun Ryohei was away on another vacation with his family otherwise he'd be here with his little sister and her friend.

"Y-yes mam, thank you for the tickets." Tsuna told her having no clue how to play blackjack but trying only for Naruto to win the hand.

"Don't thank granny." Naruto interrupted getting Tsunade to twitch. "She probably charged everything to Vongola so she could drink all the free alcohol on the ship." Hearing that had Takeshi laughing and even Kyoya had a small smirk on his face at seeing the corner of the table crack under her grip.

Unbeknownst to them as they kept playing against her was that this was what Tsunade and Reborn had planned all along to help all of them unwind after everything that happened at Kokuyo Land. That's why they were heading to Mafia Land with Verde who stayed behind along with Colonnello forcing Reborn to hold back on Tsuna's training for at least the first couple of days so they could have some time to enjoy themselves.

They played a few more hands where Tsunade talked with Tsuna about being in charge of a Famiglia like Dino did and even if the Senju were now smaller thanks to Danzo she still had a few tricks thanks to her age. "But I'm not a mafia boss what does it take for someone to believe me?" Tsuna asked her letting out a small whimper when he felt Reborn's gaze on him.

"You might not want to be the boss but there's no helping it with Iemitsu being in charge of the CEDEF." She ignored the hurt look that flashed across Tsuna's eyes when she mentioned his father and dealt another hand. "It's in your blood kid and your father should have said something the moment your name came up as the next in line instead of throwing you to the wolves."

After a few more hands the teens left leaving Reborn who stayed behind to glare slightly at Tsunade which she returned with twice the heat behind it. "You didn't need to bring Dame-Iemitsu up."

"The kid needs to know why he's being dragged into this mess and covering up the mistakes that man made won't help anybody." Tsunade tells him with the same heat in her voice. "You probably haven't even told him about what's coming have you Reborn." Seeing Reborn use his fedora to cover his eyes gave her all the answer she needs as Tsunade stands up from the table her good mood ruined.

"Mi dispiace." It was barely a whisper but Tsunade still hears it when her hand was about to reach for the door. She freezes for a second but doesn't turn around not this time as she stares at his reflection in the glass.

"You can't just say that and expect me to forgive you like old times Reborn." A tear ran down her face that she quickly wiped away. "You asked me to give you a home and I did. You asked for my hand and I gave it to you." Her eyes were watery but she held strong as she gazed into the eyes of his reflection. "You, you even asked me to watch you walk away and I didn't say a word when I wanted to beg you to stay. But you can't ask me to stand by and watch one of the children I watched grow up march to his death because he wasn't ready and that fool of a man wants to keep secrets." She walks through the door as Reborn watches her leave.

{Second Omake - Twin Pains}

"Wait Lambo please calm down! Don't do it!" The others could hear Tsuna yelled for Lambo to stop crying when a loud thud was heard when the ten-year bazooka fell to the floor before firing. Smoke filled the hallway as the others ran upstairs hearing the explosion.

"Juudaime, Juudaime are you okay!?" Hayato yelled through the smoke only to hear Lambo crying and two sets of coughing coming from the where Tsuna's bed was. Takeshi opened the window to help get rid of the smoke only for all of them to wish it never left seeing the two four-year old forms of Tsuna and Naruto looking around confused and ready to start crying any second. Little Tsuna was wearing a yellow lion jumpsuit that even had a fluffy little tail dragging along the floor and little Naruto was looking around at everything in the room while wearing an orange fox jumpsuit that had a pair of fluffy ears on its hood.

"Ju-Juudaime." Hayato stuttered out catching both of the chibis attention only for little Tsuna to start crying seeing the two big kids in the room towering over him causing little Naruto to growl at them trying to look threatening.

"Meanies!" Little Naruto yelled out kicking Hayato in his knee before grabbing little Tsuna's hand running out of the room but not before sticking his tongue out at them.

"Get back here you little monster!" Hayato growled out chasing after them with Takeshi following a few steps behind even if he was secretly having fun watching him chase the kids around.

The next five minutes were hell on Earth for Hayato as he chased the pair around the house trying to catch them only to fall for one prank after another each one getting more and more elaborate the more time the pair had. Little Tsuna started giggling seeing the big kid covered in flour when his new friend ran back inside followed by a loud crashing sound and someone screaming out a few new words he didn't know.

"Come over here guys and you can play with mister lion if you promise to stop running around." Takeshi called out getting the pair to stop torturing Hayato with all the different pranks they could set up. Seeing the stuffed lion in the bigger kid's hand the pair of chibis ran over to him wanting to play the new toy when another loud crash was heard from somewhere outside.

Hayato stumbled back inside seconds later with swirls in his eyes covered in orange paint seconds before smoke-filled the living room switching everything back around to the way it originally was. "Why are you covered in paint Hayato?" Naruto asked feeling a sense of deja vu while Tsuna was trying his best not to giggle for some reason.

{Ending Omake - See you later}

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Nobody commented on the Omake yet so this probably won't keep going on as much as I planned.**_

_**Hope everyone likes the story so far and I'm sorry if any of my translations are wrong. I'm looking them over again and rerunning them through the app on my computer so hopefully only the ones on chapter eleven were wrong.**_

_**Yea I'm giving Reborn and Tsunade some history from before he was cursed. I thought up something good between the pair so I hope you like it.**_

_**Translate**_

_**1\. father - padre**_

_**2\. son - figlio**_

_**3\. snake charmer - incantatore di serpenti**_

_**4\. mother - madre**_

_**5\. I'm sorry - Mi dispiace**_

_**6\. I am too - Sono anch'io**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**{words -3978}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I've been out traveling the globe searching every corner of the ocean for the legendary lost treasure of One Piece.- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 13

It was getting late as Naruto stands before Tsunade and the rest of the Senju Famiglia that came with her holding a crying Konohamaru in his arms while his father Colonnello watched from the side with a camera taking dozens of pictures. "Naru onii-chaaan!"

"Come on Maru-kun you have to let me go now." Naruto told him with a small smile trying to get Konohamaru to let him go.

"No I wanna be with Naru onii-chan you can't make me leave!" Konohamaru yelled crying harder when Shizune tried helping Naruto pry his little arms that only tightened their grip harder.

"Don't say silly things like that Konohamaru, you'll get to see him later when you video chat next month." Shizune tried placating the future boss in training.

"No I wanna stay with him!" It nearly broke Naruto's heart seeing him crying even harder when Shizune finally separated them and started walking towards the helicopter waiting nearby.

"Sorry about that brat." Tsunade spoke up walking up to stand beside the pair of them with a pensive look on her face. "Take this and read it some time soon Naruto." She slips a flash drive into his shirt pocket before walking away seeing it was time to go. Tsunade wanted to stay a little longer but after her talk with Reborn on the cruise ship things were just a little to tense right now for them.

Naruto watched Konohamaru still crying but waving at him as the helicopter lifted off the ground ignoring the feeling when his father jumped on top of his head. "He's a good kid kora. A little bit of a crybaby but a good kid." Though he was trying to lighten the mood both of them were curious about what was on the flash drive.

"I know and if he's anything like his grandfather the Senju are in good hands when little Maru-kun grows up." Naruto replied with a sad smile watching the helicopter for a few more minutes before heading back to the room he was sharing with Tsuna.

They walked in silence back to their floor where Vongola was staying and Naruto had just opened the door to his room when he heard Tsuna arguing with somebody. "So what if I am gay how is that any of your business!?" Tsuna was almost in tears but held them back facing away from the door as he held the cellphone up to his ear.

Naruto made to walk over to snatch the cellphone from his hands and find out who was upsetting Tsuna when he saw Reborn shaking his head no. "I don't care what you or anyone else expects of me!" He stood up off the bed his eyes flashing orange. "I'm the only candidate they have left to be the next damn Vongola Decimo or is that just another thing of a long list of screw-ups that the CEDEF dropped the ball on when I get forced into being a mafia boss without any say in the matter! I never asked for anything like this to happen!"

Naruto watched on as Tsuna who didn't seem to notice them yet just got even more angry with each passing second talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Yea I know everything about you, your job as the current boss of the CEDEF, and I especially know about my replacement Basil. I'm just waiting for the day my Guardians bring me photos of you and another woman to finally have proof you don't give a damn about me or Mama!"

Naruto just growled under his breath finally figuring out it was Iemitsu on the phone and that Tsuna had lost his patience with the man after everything Kyoya gathered on him over the last two years. "I don't care!" Tsuna cut off whatever the man was about to say next. "You have one month, six-hundred seventy-two hours, forty three-thousand eight hundred and forty-eight minutes however long you want to look at it to tell Mama the truth about what you really do before I tell her for you!" He was finally calming down now and as the blazing orange in his eyes faded Naruto saw the tear rolling down Tsuna's cheek that he quickly wiped away.

"You don't get to vanish for my entire childhood after sealing my flames and play father over the phone Iemitsu and if you ever threaten anyone I care about ever again I'll bring Vongola crashing down around your head." Tsuna threw his phone across the room before falling back onto the bed holding his face in his hands. Naruto was already moving across the room when Reborn grabbed Colonnello dragging him towards the door.

"That's why I tried talking him out of writing to Nono about some of the subjects he wanted information on." Reborn whispered watching as Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsuna pulling him closer. "I knew Iemitsu would react this way after he read his copy of the papers Tsuna sent." Colonnello just nodded slightly closing the door behind them with one thought on his mind. **'If Naruto's anything like his mother I almost feel sorry when they run into Iemitsu.'**

Back in the room moments after the pair left Tsuna came out of the bathroom after a quick shower wearing one of one of Naruto's shirts and his boxers to find his boyfriend wearing nothing but his pajama pants laying on their bed. His head bobbed up and down slightly listening to whatever music that was playing on his ear buds and Tsuna being completely drained from his father's unexpected phone call got on the bed with a small blush crawling on top of Naruto who just wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice was barely a whisper as Tsuna placed one of the ear buds in his right ear changing the song currently playing to something random on the list of songs.

"No but thanks for asking again." Tsuna told him burying his face into Naruto's neck when Right Here by Ashes Remain started playing in their ears. Tsuna pressed their cheeks together trying to hide his tears while every single word his father said burned at the back of his thoughts. The scent of rain water and pocky invading his nose when Naruto lifted his head slightly wiping away his tears.

"Me and Kyoya can always kill the bastard later if he starts making trouble for you." Naruto gave him a tender kiss on the lips after saying that getting Tsuna to just nod before laying his head back down getting comfortable. "I think Hayato has enough dynamite to get him when he rents a car or gets on a plane to travel somewhere."

"M'fine, just lets forget about him for now. Just let me stay like this for a little longer." Tsuna mumbles feeling Naruto running a hand through his hair. **'We can always kill him later though and I already want his head after everything he's done to you.'** Naruto thought holding back his anger feeling Tsuna's grip on him tighten. People like Iemitsu and the students at school didn't deserve to know the sweet and understanding brunette he held in his arms protectively willing to stain his hands with even more blood if only to see that kind smile of his never fade away. "Please just a little longer." Tsuna mumbles slowly falling asleep the tears from before dried up feeling safe in Naruto's arms leaving him able to forget about the world around him.

42-42-564

"Juudaime! Juudaime! Where are you!?" Hayato shouted out running outside looking around the pool for any sign of Tsuna. "Yo tomato bastard show yourself Juudaime is missing!" He yelled out again only to pale slightly feeling like he was inches away from death.

"Shut up." Kyoya growled out sounding annoyed. Slowly almost mechanically he turned around to see Tsuna's Cloud Guardian seating under a shaded chair near the pool wearing nothing but his gakuran and purple colored swim trunks. "Shut up ~! Shut up ~!" The small yellow bird resting on the table near the laptop Kyoya was looking at mimicked getting the prefect to smirk slightly. "The omnivore's father called last night so the carnivore kidnapped him for the day." That was all Kyoya said before going back to reading the flash drive the carnivore slipped him before leaving on a dirt-bike. Normally he'd try to start a fight against the carnivore but the second he saw the state their little omnivore was in Kyoya stepped aside no matter how much it might he wanted to stop them.

The sound of someone running could be heard drawings his attention away from the laptop once more seeing a blur run past the white-haired herbivore. "Pool party!" The loud cheerful shout came from the baseball herbivore seconds before he jumped into the pool followed by some of the younger herbivores that came with them. Glancing around he caught sight of the three baby carnivores on the table furthest from them talking in hushed whispers and over near the shallow end of the pool he saw the omnivore's mother trying to calm down the crying cow herbivore. Looking closer he saw she looked a little like the omnivore did this morning but instead of dried tears turned into anger she had a slight edge about her meaning the herbivore tried calling her cellphone afterwards and it didn't end up anywhere near like how he most have thought it would end.

**'Good I'd be disappointed if she didn't have the same will as the omnivore did.'** Kyoya thought watching the way she hid the worry behind a fake smile.

"Come on Hibari quit looking at your laptop and get in the water!" Takeshi called out with his normal cheery grin waving at the prefect from hell. Kyoya looked his way noticing the way his hair was more of a mess than usual thanks to the water and the way his light blue colored swim trunks stuck to every inch of his body only to tsk slightly before going back to reading through the files. That didn't stop Takeshi when he got out of the water running over to get the prefect in the water with them. "C'mon on Hibari please, please, please come swimming with us. C'mon don't be stubborn and just take a quick dip in the pool" Takeshi begged missing the way Kyoya's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Kyoya closed the laptop with an annoyed growl looking up at Takeshi who just smiled tilting his head to one side like a wet puppy. "Well are you going to take a swim in the pool with me?" Takeshi kept on smiling waiting for an answer as Kyoya got up from his seat unaware of the thoughts running through the prefect's mind.

42-42-564

Hours later and their was still no sign of the two runaways until a smirking Reborn called all of them telling the Vongola group to meet near the front of the hotel. "It looks like Baka-Tsuna got into some of the hotels wine thinking it was grape juice." **'Not that I blame him either way for wanting a drink after last night's argument.'** Reborn thought ignoring the groups loud talks about finding Tsuna before anything bad could happen to him.

"They're fine that was just Baka-fox checking in with us." Obito told them chuckling under his breath. "The three of us just decided to make finding Tsuna into a little game of hide and seek that the whoever finds them first will love the prize they win."

"More like you two just decided to mess with my son and I get dragged along for the ride kora." Colonnello muttered under his breath with a dark look in his eyes waiting to see what game from hell the two of them thought up.

"What's the prize for winning?" Fuuta asked them with an excited look in his eyes always wanting to play hide and seek.

"The winner gets any one wish that is within my power granted." Reborn told them with his smirk growing seeing it sparked the interest of a few people listening in on them. "But you need to hear the rules first. Rule one Naruto already knows your coming and will do everything in his power short of using his flames to stop you. Rule two you need to successfully retrieve Tsuna from Naruto and get him back to his room before midnight. Rule three Naruto will be trying to sneak them back to their room while you're hunting him so anyone searching has a limited time to find them and your time starts now." Firing his gun into the air Reborn and Obito shared a matching smirk watching everyone scrambling for the doors hurrying to find the pair before Naruto could sneak Tsuna into their hotel room.

"You know if Naruto gets through the night he'll ask for something crazy just to get back at you." Obito told him almost in tears from laughing as he remembered the sound of Naruto's angry yelling when Reborn informed him about their little game.

The first couple of people checked near the beach finding the dirt-bike Naruto rented for the day and a few people walking around. "Feliciano stay close to me your still sick." Glancing over they saw a teen with sleek blond hair wearing a green Wehrmacht supporting a shorter teen with short brown hair wearing an old-looking military uniform.

"Sorry doitsu. I'm just so dizzy." The shorter teen mumbled into the blonde's side looking ready to drop the second he was let go. They walked right by the pair trying to find Naruto and Tsuna missing the shorter teen looking away with a flushed look when he was held closer or the small smirk the taller blond had when they passed them without even a second glance.

Thirty minutes later we can find Hayato along with a few other people who followed him checking the local restaurants for any sign of Tsuna only to get the same message as last time that nobody fitting either description came in today. Leaving the restaurant with death threats clenching the dynamite in his hands Hayato walked right past a blond with short hair and an ahoge sticking up slightly sitting on a nearby bench eating a burger. Leaning against the taller blondes side was another shorter blond with wavy hair holding a stuffed white polar bear in his lap looking at everything around them through his brand new glasses. Walking away nobody noticed Hibird peeking out from the shorter blonds hair for a split second before ducking back down.

Takeshi walked past the rollercoaster with a smile on his face looking everywhere he could think of for any sign of Naruto or Tsuna. "It's been almost two hours and nobody's found them yet." Takeshi whistled slightly under his breath figuring Naruto must be pretty good at hiding if there hasn't been a single sighting of the pair yet. Hearing somebody humming Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo he looked around in the crowd spotting a teen with brown hair wearing a matador's uniform walking by with his eyes closed and riding on his back was a shorter teen with brown hair wearing a khaki colored uniform red faced at being carried down the street.

"Did you need some help?" Takeshi asked seeing the matador holding a duffle bag filled with prizes and other things from the booths around the area. The matador just shakes his head slightly 'no' never once opening his eyes or stopping his humming as he kept walking.

Hours passed and it was starting to get dark out so most of the people playing Reborn's little game decided to wait in hiding near entrance of the hotel. "This is just rigged against them now isn't it. There's no way Naruto could get inside without somebody seeing them." Obito said out loud spotting quite a few people waiting to catch his student unprepared.

42-42-564

To bad for everyone waiting the pair of runaways didn't have any plans about heading back to the hotel anytime soon after Tsuna found a bar on the island that hosted an open mic night for customers. "Are you sure you want to try singing Tsuna?" Naruto having changed into his other disguise looking like Alfred F. Jones from the Hetalia anime asked while getting everything ready for Tsuna. They've been hiding from everyone all day long using every disguise Itachi would lend them from anime characters to Tsuna in a bunny costume and everything in-between.

"Yep Naruto I'm sure." A somewhat okay Tsuna looking like a smaller version of Matthew Williams without the wig replied as he went through the list of songs while waiting for their turn on stage. **'I Fooled You, no. I Will Show You, nope. Impossible, maybe. CARNIVORE, that song just might make Kyoya smile.' **Tsuna thought about to give up and let Naruto pick one until his eyes landed on My Name by Shinedown. "I found a song." Tsuna called out getting Naruto and Kyoya's attention as they walked over to see what he picked.

Naruto just choked back his laughter trying to keep a straight face while Kyoya smirked seeing what Tsuna had in mind seconds before they were called to the stage. Walking onto the stage Tsuna ignored everyone he didn't know and focused on his mother in the crowd watching him alongside Itachi and Colonnello who had a table near the back. Taking the mic in his hand Tsuna took a deep breath listening for his cue as Naruto and Kyoya started playing their instruments that the staff helped his Cloud and Moon set up.

"My name is worthless like you told me I once was."

**'No son of mine is going to be gay. This had better be some kind of typo or are you still angry at me and rebelling.'**

"My name is empty cause you drained away the love."

**'I'll get your mother to help me get rid of him if you won't do it yourself.'**

"My name is searching since you stole my only soul."

**'Vongola can't be seen weak by others and you dating some no name red head would be an embarrassment when you become the next boss. You need to think about the bigger picture here.'**

"My name is hatred and the reasons we both now."

**'You can't talk to me like that I'm your father and you will respect the things I've done to keep you safe.'**

"Worthless, Empty, Searching, Hatred."

**'He can't force you to do anything Tsu-kun. This is your life your decisions not his, not Vongola's, not even mine. So whenever you decide what your gonna be, who your gonna be and how your going to do it I'll be behind you every step of the way.' **Naruto's voice cut through everything else destroying the doubts lingering in the back of his mind.

"Well who am I right now?"

Tsuna's voice and the emotions behind them caused everyone listening to fall silent as the Sky on stage sang his heart out to the crowd venting slightly to deal with his problems.

"You're fuckin wearing me out!"

"You're always dragging me down!"

"You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind. I don't need a gun to take back what's mine."

"It's over, It's over now. You're done wearing me out."

"My name is screaming like the sound of your heart failing."

"My name is loco like the motive that betrayed me."

"Screaming, Loco, Don't say you know who I am right now."

"You're fuckin wearing me out!"

"You're always dragging me down!"

"You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind. I don't need a gun to take back what's mine."

"It's over, It's over now. You're done wearing me out."

"You're wearing me out, you're wearing me out, you're wearing me out, you're wearing me out you're wearing me out, you're wearing me out."

Tsuna's other Guardians that were still searching came in hearing their bosses voice with Reborn riding on Hayato's shoulder after forcing Obito to stay behind with the other people playing his game. Tsuna never saw any of them his eyes closed pouring every moment he was ever picked on growing up, embarrassed in front of the class, beat up at school, and his father's call into every word of the song.

"You'll be ancient history but who I am right now!?"

Reborn stood next to Colonnello with a proud look in his eyes seeing his student on stage like that standing on his own two feet without him forcing it to happen. Looking over at Itachi he saw the Mist recording everything while Nana just looked on watching her son.

"My name is revenge and I'm here to save my name."

"You're fuckin wearing me out!"

"You're always dragging me down!"

"You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind. I don't need a gun to take back what's mine."

"It's over, It's over, It's over."

"You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind. I don't need a gun to take back what's mine."

"It's over, It's over now. You're done wearing me out."

Tsuna opened his eyes hearing applause coming from the audience to see his Guardians cheering him. Looking over at the table his mother was at he saw Reborn giving him a pride filled smirk before nodding his head slightly seconds before Naruto pulled him into a bear hug.

"Keep your head up." Naruto told Tsuna smiling. "Because you are the strongest lion that has ever walked the Earth. Never forget that and neither will the mafia as you bare your fangs at their world."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Hope you like the chapter. Suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the song I used it was either going to be that or Waiting for Superman so I flipped a coin. **_

_**Does anybody like my Omake or is that just a waste of time on my part thinking up something every even numbered chapter.**_

_**Skull will make his appearance in the next chapter but not in anyway you might think.**_

_**Like I said in my response to chapter 7 I see Iemitsu as the kind of person to cause something when he finds out his son isn't the fluffy little chibi he left behind he's going to start something.**_

_**I have a few people pushing for 18/80 so that might become a side pairing in the future unless something comes up.**_

_**The Lemon will happen in the next chapter since I few readers have asked about it. So you have been given your advanced warning.**_

_**Translate -**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**{words - 4167}**_

Chapter 14

"That, that tomato bastard did it again." Hayato growled out through grit teeth glaring at the table the two of them were at only a few seconds ago. "I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down, now that perverts going to corrupt Juudaime even more without me there to protect his innocence." His mind went through every worse case scenario he could think while off to the side Kyoya gave Takeshi a look telling him to stay where he was before walking off. Seconds after he left through the back door a grinning Takeshi scrambled to his feet following after him leaving Hayato to figure out how they could have snuck by all of them without being seen.

At the same time over at a night club on the other side of the island Tsuna laughs a wild, carefree laugh that can barely be heard over the loud music playing. **'Even now when we're in a crowded room you always see me, you'll always look my way like I'm the only thing in the world that matters in your eyes.'** "See I told you this would be fun now just follow my lead and I'll show you a whole new world we can play in!" Tsuna just lets himself go knowing Naruto is grinning slightly from behind him as they move faster keeping up with the pace of the music his hips swaying to the beat letting himself have some fun without worrying for once in his life.

**'I remember being nervous at first not knowing what to do with my first friend let alone my first crush but you always smiled at me and only me no matter what others tried when they saw us together. And I wanted to be greedy for once in my life. I wanted you to be mine from the very first day I realized I had feelings for you but I could never work up the courage to confess my feelings.'** He can feel the heat from Naruto's breath when he leans in close whispering things into his ear that had his thoughts running wild. They're feeling each other through their clothes when Tsuna's hands reach behind him for his boyfriend's red hair pulling Naruto closer while feeling strong arms pressing him tighter into him moving their bodies in sync to the beat.

**'You never forced anything always treating me like a priceless treasure afraid I'd break apart if you somehow went to far even after we finally started dating.'** Both of them could feel the eyes following their every step from the shadows knowing she was there watching because of Iemitsu but Tsuna didn't care at the moment wanting to enjoy the rest of the night before it ended and he was Reborn's student once again. **'You never comforted me unless I called you, never once showing me pity like everyone else has. Though when I did call your name you always came running no matter where you were ready to hear my every worry.'** Only Naruto could see the second set of eyes watching them already knowing who it was and a idea forms in the back of his mind wanting to have some fun.

Tsuna wants to laugh but fights it the best he can when Naruto gives him a small mischievous smile wanting to put on a show for their audience before spinning him around. Naruto tips him back slightly while passionately kissing Tsuna who gladly lets the red-head claim his prize as the sweat runs down their faces and bodies while his tongue explored every inch of his little uke memorizing every inch of his mouth. **'No matter what you say you've given up everything for me just to make me happy and keep me smiling and I'll always love you for that my bloody Moon.'** While they danced the bill for renting out the top part of the night club could be seen on the nearby table with Iemitsu's credit card resting on top of it mocking the smaller of their two watchers to come try taking it.

42-42-564 {I have a few concerns with this Lemon since I only wrote three before this. Critics are welcome to tell me where I messed things up but flamers can go fuck themselves. So if you don't want to read skip until you see the numbers again.}

The door to their room closed as Naruto cared Tsuna in his arms the smaller brunettes legs wrapping tighter around him as they kissed with a fire in their souls that the Sky wanted to start weeks ago. Tsuna almost whined as he quickly pulled his shirt off throwing it aside seconds before he hit the soft mattress pulling Naruto down on top of him.

"We don't have to do this if you're not sure your ready." Naruto said breaking another kiss but Tsuna was tired of waiting and after singing his heart out on stage hours ago then the dancing they did after the little Sky knew what he wanted.

"If I didn't want it I would have stopped what we did in the hallway a few minutes ago." Tsuna whispered leaning in close licking the lingering cum from the corner of Naruto's mouth. Tsuna looked up at Naruto seeing the look in his eyes knowing he only needed a bit more persuading and his red-haired boyfriend would be more than willing to take control.

He licked his lips seeing the look in Naruto's eyes. The cold blue eyes that were only warm for him held the lust Tsuna wanted after months of finally getting his crush to return his feelings. With a tender kiss trying to convey everything he wanted to say but couldn't Tsuna wanted to thank whoever was helping him when he felt the hand rubbing against his right thigh when Naruto started taking control away from him.

Tsuna craned his neck giving his boyfriend better access feeling butterfly kisses running down his neck. He gasped out what he wanted when Naruto bit down on his neck leaving a slight purple bruise before flipping them over like requested.

"Naruto." Hearing everything in the way Tsuna called his name out Naruto's desire was slowly taking over. Tsuna didn't register any of it though because all he could feel was Naruto kissing his shoulder gently biting it again before he moved farther down with each kiss.

Pulling back Tsuna almost groaned in disappointment until he saw the unsure look in Naruto's eyes. "Are you really sure about this Tsuna because I don't think I can hold back anymore?" Naruto asked him one last time. Because they were still new to this having only been dating for a few months now they hadn't gone this far yet. Naruto wanted this more than anything but he didn't want to rush things with Tsuna forcing him to do something he wasn't ready for.

Looking up at him Tsuna just swallowed before nodding again. "Y-Yes." Tsuna leaned back when they started kissing again feeling a pair of hands running over his nipples gently teasing them bringing them into hard nubs. One of his hands slipped away only for Naruto to break their kiss and lower his head over the nub licking it then starting to bite down gently causing Tsuna to moan slightly before he used his hands to cover his mouth embarrassed.

"Come on don't do that Tsuna you sounded cute just a second ago." A flushed Naruto said lifting up his head to look at Tsuna. With Tsuna refusing to move his hands Naruto just sighed before maneuvering himself over the brunette placing his hand over Tsuna's own. "Come on then Tsuna you'll need to suck my fingers if you want more." Tsuna slowly removed his hands to take Naruto's hand slowly licking his fingers getting them as wet as possible. He closed his eyes while licking the three fingers in his mouth a small moan escaping his lips feeling everything going on as Naruto slowly started massaging his six-inch cock.

After a minute Naruto looked down when Tsuna bucked his hips feeling the cum coating his fingers. "That was pretty early..."

"Hah...I'm...That...S-sorry." Tsuna muttered his face redder than a tomato. "I was only thinking about you touching me." He tried to hide his face but Naruto stopped him just smirking slightly when Tsuna looked up at him.

"It's fine." Naruto told him licking a bit of cum off his fingers before moving his hand down between Tsuna's legs a single hot digit pressed into his tight hole and Tsuna bite his lip feeling the penetration. **'You'll be doing that a lot more than that before tonight's through.'** It stung bad but not as bad as he first thought but that was slowly fading into pleasure hearing Naruto whisper soothing words in his ear. Another finger pushed in when he nodded stretching him out more twisting inside of him. When he started getting used to two fingers Naruto added the third one getting Tsuna's lips to part in a soft moan mixed with pleasure and pain.

"Tsuna." Tsuna looked up at him when Naruto removed his fingers and stopped massaging his own cock. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered out trying not to sound to nervous as he moved to get in the middle of their bed. "Just tell me if it starts hurting to much okay?" Tsuna just nodded biting his lip again when he felt Naruto moving in-between him spreading his legs slightly then the large cock sliding into his virgin hole.

Naruto started pushing in trying to be as careful as possible watching Tsuna gasp griping the sheets when the he felt the first inch slowly slipping inside him. "J-just move already." Tsuna cut in before he could even say anything. Naruto paused giving Tsuna a moment to adjust to it then slowly increasing the pressure until he was slowly sliding into him. Biting his lip Tsuna gripped the sheets tighter ripping a few holes in them waiting the longest time of his life before eventually the nine-inch cock was all the way inside him.

"I'm in." Tsuna turned his head slightly to stare into the lust filled eyes of Naruto. "I-I told you I could take it." When the red-head just nodded slightly a crimson Tsuna just smiled before Naruto leaned down deepening their next kiss hotter than the last their tongues intertwining as he tried helping his uke adjust to his cocks size.

Slowly while still kissing him Naruto started thrusting watching for any sight of pain. His left hand started stroking Tsuna's cock seeing it hard again. "Your amazing." Naruto broke their kiss to tell him that but Tsuna didn't hear a word with his eyes closed more small lust filled moan escaping his lips.

Tsuna's hips swayed in rhythm to meet Naruto's thrust. "Faster...Naruto-kun...faster please." His little uke pleaded bucking slightly trying to get any friction he could.

Hearing his lovers demands Naruto's thrusting came faster with every moan that escaped, his breathing harder, his pulse racing hearing every noise Tsuna was making under him driving him to claim his Sky in every way possible before tonight was over. Then Naruto hit his prostate causing Tsuna's eyes to snap open gasping while feeling pleasure shooting through him with each thrust as he cummed into his lovers hand. "Found it." Quickly moving so that Tsuna was sitting on his lap Naruto moved his lovers hips making him bounce on his still hardened cock.

"Ha-harder." Tsuna begged his hands tracing every part of Naruto's body while riding the cock inside of him. A small bit of droll ran down the side of his mouth feeling nothing but warm heat and pleasure coursing through his body as he begged Naruto for more. He felt a tightness coiling in his stomach while Naruto still pounded into him harder than before hitting the one place that had him seeing stars over and over.

"Ahhhh, Tsuna...I'm...I'm about to..." That was all Naruto could gasp out before burying his cock to the hilt inside of Tsuna when he felt his muscles tighten. Thick ropes of cum filling little uke who moaned thrusting backwards slightly riding it out until Naruto was finished letting every last drop of cum fill his lover.

Turned them around without pulling out they settled on a better position where Tsuna was lying on top of him still breathing deeply. Both teens were panting trying to even out their breathing as best as possible while the horny uke had a pleased look in his eyes when he moaned slightly into Naruto's chest feeling the still hard cock inside of him twitch.

"Y-you almost ready to go again?" Tsuna looked down at him through tired eyes with a look that clearly said he was crazy causing Naruto to chuckle trying to steal another kiss from his little lover who just turned his head blushing redder than ever before but never once saying no.

42-42-564 {Your safe again if you skipped over it. If you read it and the Lemon sucked then sorry but like I said this is my fourth attempt at writing one.}

It was around lunch the next day when everything went to hell for most of the families on the island when the Karkassa attacked without warning or provocation. "Onii-chan! Tsuna-nee!" Fuuta yelled out panicking as he ran through the hallway with Lambo and I-pin in his arms trying to get away when the sound of gunfire erupted in the lobby. Alarms blared around them calling for everyone to make their way to the shelters but Kyoya ordered them to find Tsuna and ignore everything else while he held the lobby so the Famiglia attacking couldn't get a foothold in the hotel they were staying in.

"That's Ranking Fuuta capture him now!" A man yelled out spotting them running by. Lambo was trying his best not to cry hearing the men yelling as they chased after them and with Fuuta distracted trying to find the right room he started rummaging around in his afro looking for something that could help them get away.

Spotting the right room after running for so long Fuuta hurried inside never noticing Lambo pulling out his ten-year bazooka. "Onii-chan! Tsuna-nee!" That was all the men chasing them heard before a loud explosion rocked the room.

"Chidori Senbon." Those two words were all they heard before dozens of small needle like constructs pierced through the door causing their bodies to convulse wherever they were hit.

"Isn't this Mafia Land?" A deep baritone voice asked as the door opened giving the men from the Karkassa Famiglia a heart attack seeing three ghost from the past walking out of the room Fuuta ran into only seconds ago. The smoke cleared away as the first person walked through the door showing the twenty-four year old version of Naruto wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that read 'I'm the last thing you'll never see coming' along with a light stick necklace around his neck glowing in a multitude of colors carrying a scared Fuuta in his arms. The men on the ground were scared out of their minds when the mist around TYL Naruto faded away showing all the different weapons the carbon copy of the Vongola's First Generation Moon had strapped all over his body.

"Yep senpai this is when my younger self got scared and the three of us got pulled into the past to save them." TYL Lambo replied after looking around for a bit when he stepped out through the broken door holding I-pin in his arms.

"You couldn't have picked a better time when we weren't on our vacation to use that thing." TYL Naruto muttered sounding slightly annoyed before sighing while running a hand through his blond hair. Walking forward he pulled a pistol from one of his side holsters about to end their lives when a third voice called out at the same time as Reborn and the others arrived followed closely by Kyoya supporting a limping Takeshi that jumped into his fight downstairs trying to help out.

"That's enough love you know how I feel about killing when the kids are around let alone in general." Reborn's eyes widened slightly while everyone that knew who the man was gasped when TYL Tsuna walked out looking like a copy of Vongola Primo wearing an orange shirt with 'I am the rules' printed on the front in black. Though he was wearing glow sticks bracelets, two necklaces around his neck, and even had some sticking out of his pockets everyone could see his sharp orange eyes that only one other person Vongola's history could ever match. Even if TYL Tsuna looked like he just came from a rave everyone could tell by his very presence that he commanded more power than they could ever hope to grasp but still held that air around him of the kind all accepting Sky that drew them all in.

"Naruto, Obito take Lambo with you and handle the fleet trying to secure the docks." TYL Tsuna told them taking Fuuta from TYL Naruto's arms so they could follow his orders. "Kyoya secure the hotel after helping Takeshi to the couch in the room behind me." He locked eyes with the past form of his Cloud Guardian getting his point across when Kyoya looked away first after a few tense seconds. "Hayato-kun find my mother and keep her safe until my past self finds you again. Your one of the few people I'll ever trust with my mother's safety so please protect her for me."

While everyone around him hurried to carry out his orders TYL Tsuna stared at Reborn with a look in his eyes the World's Greatest Hitman couldn't place. "It's been awhile -, Reborn, Colonnello." He caught the small pause before TYL Tsuna said their names and it worried him slightly wondering how much was going to change in the next ten years if he wasn't around. While Reborn worried and planned for the future Colonnello couldn't help the grin forming on his face spotting the ring on his finger as he watched TYL Tsuna humming a German song to calm down Fuuta and I-pin who were clinging to him for safety.

"I need you to do a favor for me before my times up Reborn." Both of them watched as TYL Tsuna using his free hand pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket wondering what the future Boss might want done.

42-42-564

Hayato made it to Nana's room and his heart almost stopped seeing all of the unconscious bodies littering the second floor. Slipping three sticks of dynamite between his fingers he slowly edged towards the door hearing voices talking on the other side and he knew one was Tsuna's mother.

Edging the door open slightly Hayato froze seeing the last person he'd every expect sitting across from Nana talking about the weather for the trip back and the parade going on outside. "Oh, Hayato-kun you'll never believe it but I ran into another one of Tsuna's online friends while coming back from the spa."

"Yes please come on in Gokudera and tell me what little Vongola's been doing." The smirk on his face unnerved Hayato more than he'd ever admit but Tsuna trusted him with his mother's safety and he wasn't going to let his Sky down.

42-42-564

Kyoya had an almost satisfied grin looking around at all the pathetic herbivores that tried standing in his way. While he stood in the middle of the destroyed lobby ignoring the broken bodies all around him Kyoya's thoughts drifted to the grinning baseball herbivore that's been bugging him for the last three days trying to get his attention.

**'With enough training I could make him into an omnivore worthy of standing with m- my Sky.'** When that thought crossed his mind Kyoya grinned a bloodthirsty look in his eyes that scared everyone around him still conscious.

42-42-564

"Ricarica infinita." A wave of shots rang out over the water after TYL Naruto pulled the trigger of his left pistol looking completely bored dealing with them like this and slightly aggravated that their vacation was interrupted to deal with his past problems. Hearing the sounds of chirping growing louder with each passing second Naruto's head snapped over to where his brothers former student was slowly raising his left hand in the air.

"Lambo!" TYL Lambo jumped hearing his senpai sounding angry with him causing all the lightning he had gathered in the area around him to disperse. "Baka, how many times have I told you never to use that attack unless it against an opponent at your level!" With each word TYL Naruto spoke he poked TYL Lambo in the forehead trying to get his point across.

"Sorry senpai it's just I got caught up in watching you blowing all those ships up." TYL Lambo admitted looking away with the tips of his ears red trying to hide his face from TYL Naruto's view.

"It's clear I've been to lenient with your training with Itachi off exploring the world, so I'll call the teme when we get back to see if he can help get you up to snuff. If I could get Tsu-kun's permission we could even get that shifty Mist of his to help." Ignoring TYL Lambo's pale face TYL Naruto pulled out a small pad and pen writing it down so he wouldn't forget.

Over on top of the nearby building a shaking Skull sat next to Obito watching the Karkassa Famiglia fleet getting destroyed by the two people from the future. "H-he's Kushina's son?" Skull asked seeing the resemblance in the way TYL Naruto scolded the younger teen and the chains he made with the mist dragging the ships under water.

"Yea he is and I've taught him almost everything I know with Verde helping out here and there." Obito admitted trying his hardest not to laugh seeing Skull's shaking only getting worse. "You should know baka-senpai and Reborn are back at the hotel with the others." He couldn't help but laugh when even Oodako paled after hearing the two of them were nearby.

**'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, please don't let him know about it.'** "He's been wanting to meet you for a while now but with Reborn ordering you around and making you do things for him I haven't had the time to track you down." **'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, if anybody has any mercy on my soul please don't let the kid ask about the money I owed Kushina.'**

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Hope you liked the story so far and thanks for leaving me a review.**_

_**Like I said I have a few concerns with this Lemon since it would be me fourth time even trying to write one so if it doesn't work out it'll be the last one I write. Like I said before critics are welcome to tell me where I messed up on things and give me ways to improve on but flamers can go fuck themselves. I've had a really bad month so sorry in advance if I offended anyone.**_

_**Sorry if you wanted more Skull but I already had a few thoughts with him working in my mind and one of them is him and Obito being best friends since Reborn likes punishing his lackies. You'll get more of him later on but right now it's just me bringing him in and showing how he knew Kushina.**_

_**Somebody mentioned making one of those stories where the characters from the crossovers read the story I made about them. Would anybody like that idea?**_

_**Translate -**_

_**1\. Infinite relouds - Ricarica infinita**_

_**Response -**_

_**l1s44p: Thanks for leaving a review and I just wanted a villan that hasn't been used before so I thought of Hinata being revenge driven. I know a few stories with something like that but most of them or eithedr her being crazy or having a seal placed on her causing the change.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**{words - 5260}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks the door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 15

**'I know its tough right now and all you really want to do is hide away from the world until things go back to normal. Just like I remember all my life growing up being told by everyone but Mama that I'd amount to nothing. Through all the people putting me down and the bullies that made my life hell she was the only one to ever believe in me until my Moon showed up bring the Cloud with him. You're content right now wanting things to stay the same with Naruto and Kyoya being your only friends because you still have those little doubts in the back of your head that they won't accept you or just want to stay close because of your position.'**

**'Your wrong though. They're the most amazing people I'm glad to know and they have proven me wrong time after time as the months turned into years putting my doubts to ease. They're more than just Guardians to me but I'm pretty sure you already know that considering where I appeared when we switched. It was the one thing in my life I was glad to be wrong about when they proved a hundred times over that they cared for me during the years spent together raising a little hell every now and again. Though that's mostly my Cloud, Mist and Moon but I've had my own fun every now and then behind their backs.'**

**'I know you'll have more than a few troubles down the road with everything that comes your way but it has its good moments too. The only thing I have left to tell you is this. It's never bad to care to much for the people you love but when it comes down to it I know you'll bare your fangs at the world because I see the fire in our eyes every time I look in the mirror. After all isn't that the role of a good Sky to accept all things.'**

**'PS: Even if he doesn't show it Reborn only wants what's best for his students.'** A pink tint dusted Tsuna's cheeks remembering the letter his future self left with Reborn and the five minutes he spent in the future with Naruto. The glimpse of a future they'd have together helped in more ways than one along with the picture from his older self nobody else but Naruto saw. "Are you okay Tsuna. You've been acting really nervous ever since we got back from Mafia Land." The red-head managed to ask even with the orange toothbrush in his mouth looking down at the brunette sitting on the counter in front of him. Tsuna just nodded not trusting himself to speak since he was still brushing his teeth with a red toothbrush he kept at the apartment but drew Naruto closer by wrapped his legs around the taller teen. "If you're sure your okay. It isn't about the future we saw was it."

"N-no, I mean it's just been on my m-mind." Tsuna admitted his face on fire as he tried his best not to look away. Unknown to him Naruto was having the same thoughts as he recalled every second of the future they would eventually have.

{Flashback}

Poof! "What the hell!" Naruto quickly pulls Tsuna closer as the pink smoke slowly faded away waiting for whatever attack would come while his Sky kept coughing from the sudden explosion. When the smoke finally clears and nothing happens Naruto slowly loosens his grip enough so he could get up and looking around only now he is confused as hell on why they were in a really fancy looking living room.

"W-what-" Cough. "-happened?" Tsuna ask glad he at least had on Naruto's shirt even if his back was killing him right now. He was finally able to work up the courage to give the red-head carrying him everything he had after singing his heart out on stage and even though the lower part of his body hurt all over Tsuna enjoyed the two hours they spent tangled between the sheets living him unable to walk. "The last thing-." Cough. "I remember is Fuuta running into our room with Lambo and I-pin in his arms then we're here." With his arms around Naruto's neck the pair took in the living room they were in and the pictures taking up most of a nearby shelf.

"I-I think we were hit with the ten-year bazooka." Tsuna mutters catching sight of one particular picture that had the both of them only older standing before the university his mother always wanted him to go to someday. With matching grins on their faces the picture looked perfect with Naruto pulling him close as they smiled at the camera.

Trying to fight down the blush spreading across his face Tsuna took to looking at the other things around them while they waited for the next five minutes to pass. A few of the pictures showed them with an elder Nana while others had Tsuna surrounded by a group of kids that looked strangely familiar but most of them were just of the couple in different countries enjoying themselves. **'Paris's Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall of China, Greece's Delphi and dozens of more famous locations all over the world.'** Every picture that showed just them as they traveled the world had the couple enjoying themselves even if Naruto was the only one able to spot the items each of them had on. The gloves and arm guard were seen in enough pictures only a civilian or a complete fool wouldn't recognize who they belonged to on sight.

"Looks like I did get to show you the world like I promised." Naruto joked his eyes trailing after Tsuna when he reached out picking up a small framed picture. "Is that what I think it is?" His mind was running on overdrive trying to piece together when it might happen from the ages they looked in the picture.

"Y-Yea I think so." Tsuna managed to stutter out not sure how to feel about the proof resting in his hands. There was some guilt since Tsuna had a good guess on the where and how just by looking at everyone in the background along with the few people not there with his future self but the shy smile slowly spreading across his face let Naruto know his Sky knew something.

He knew Tsuna kept a few secrets from him and judging by the look in his eyes could tell this one would be a big one so Naruto wouldn't press his Sky for answers. Hearing the door behind them opening he turned around putting his back to the wall ready for anyone to walk in on them.

"Okaa-san what are you still doing here? I thought you would have already left for the night to the rave Otou-san wanted to take you to before we had to head home?" Naruto looked on shocked while Tsuna's face looked ready to catch on fire watching an older but all to familiar pair of teens walking through the front door. The older version of the kid who used to set in between them during every dinner never noticed anything different when he walked into the living room carrying a crying Lambo in his arms. "I swear if you're hiding somewhere waiting to scare us again I'm telling Ky-."

Stopping dead in their tracks the four of them stared at each other in shock before he quickly turned around at the sight of their parents as teens while the girl standing next to him averted her gaze. "Of course you had to bring them with you Lambo." Muttering under his breath for a few seconds the teen took a deep breath before turning around to face them with a warm smile on his face matching the girl standing next to him.

"It's been a while hasn't it Onii-chan, Tsuna-nee."

"Afternoon Baba, Mama."

"Fuuta!? I-pin!?" Tsuna barely managed to gasp out before their time was up and pink smoke filled the room.

{Flashback End}

"Mine too." Naruto agreed his face almost as red as Tsuna's just thinking about the picture hidden somewhere in his boyfriend's room. Their moment came to a crashing halt though when the spartan from hell knocked on the bathroom door.

"Finish up now before I'm forced to come in there." On the other side of the door Reborn smirked at the rushed noises he was hearing and didn't have to wait long before the pair were racing past them towards the kitchen where the others were waiting with Nana who planned on taking them to the local festival.

"Are you sure about this kora?" Colonnello ask leaning against the wall opposite him while the other three Arcobaleno kept silent listening to the group of teens leaving for the rest of the afternoon.

"My students might be a lot of things but never a liar." Reborn shot back while Skull who was dragged along by Obito hid behind Verde at the venom behind those words. The four of them knew how much Reborn got possessive over Dino in his youth but when it came to Tsuna he acted more like an enraged father figure than a teacher most of the time. "And there's no way in hell Baka-Tsuna no matter how old would dare lie to me about something like this." Tossing Colonnello the folded up paper no one outside of them saw after TYL Tsuna appeared Verde's eyes gained a hard edge to them while Obito's had a sad far off look.

Unfolding it again for what felt like the hundredth time even he took in the small list of dates and locations the future Boss left in Reborn's care. **'I'm sorry sensei. I wish I could tell you more and I already know you'll never forgive me because... because I couldn't stop the events set in motion in my time. I wasn't there when she needed my help the most but with this chance maybe I could stop it from ever happening and change the past.'** Those haunting words TYL Tsuna left with Reborn would have driven any lesser man mad but not an Arcobaleno. Not for Reborn or any of the others who already suffered through so much in order to become the world's strongest. They were men already cursed so this would be easy for them to fix even if it was written in code to keep others from learning about future events.

"What are we going to do if Verde can't crack the code." Obito finally ask since they already knew it wasn't one of the normal patterns Reborn taught or any of them knew.

"Endure and hopefully find a way to avoid what's coming." Verde answered for them knowing what was at stake should they fail to change the future. If they were right then there was only one reason for Reborn to cut himself off from the future Tsuna and Verde no matter how much they hated one another wouldn't risk her just to get back at the Sun Arcobaleno. He might be an asshole to most people but the Lightning Arcobaleno wasn't cruel.

"None of the others are to be told anything until we find out where the Storm and Mist loyalties lie." Reborn ordered not willing to risk letting them know anything until he could confirm everything. Viper already swore her loyalty to the Varia's rabid Sky and Fon had the Triad backing him. He wouldn't risk something this big when the other Arcobalenos loyalties were doubtful at best and potentially traitorous at worst.

42-42-564

"Yo, tomato bastard keep the brats between you and Juudaime at all times!" Hayato growled out glaring daggers at Naruto who just scratches the back of his head while laughing already resigned to his fellow Guardians rage since Tsuna couldn't hide the slight limp in his step.

"Lighten up some Hayato. It's not like I'd do anything to Tsuna with all these people around us." Naruto replies laughing as they walk through the festival grounds. "Besides weren't you supposed to be running a booth this year?"

"The baseball freak has it covered bastard." He snapped back in reply never taking his eyes off of the pair as they went from booth to booth playing the games Naruto could afford with the little money he brought.

"Tsuna-nee." Tugging on the side of Tsuna's shirt to get his attention Fuuta points over towards the shooting game a few feet away. "Can we try that one please?" Fuuta ask eyes wide with excitement while dragging him towards the booth with I-pin and Lambo's help.

"Sure just let me get some money out first." Watching the kind smile on his boyfriend's face and remembering the future they could some day have Naruto couldn't help himself when he thought Tsuna would make a great mother figure only to be replaced with a different set of thoughts as his eyes trailed up the back of the brunette's slim figure. A perverted grin made its way to his face just thinking about Tsuna wearing nothing but an apron while cooking breakfast for him every morning. **'What I wouldn't trade to make that a reality someday.'**

Crack! "Stop with such indecent thoughts in a public area or I'll bite you to death carnivore." Kyoya ordered after hitting Naruto in the back of his head with the plastic sword he won from one of the nearby booths. It really wasn't a win since every other person ran off in fear when he walked up to the booth demanding a turn so that his soon to be herbivore could have something to remember the festival but right now he had plans of getting something else if it broke. Walking up to stand beside the red-head he took in the crowds walking around looking ready to commit murder at all the herbivores in one area but instead took a huge bite out of the chocolate banana in his free hand that came from Takeshi's booth.

"She gave you that look too?" He asked amused though his smirk grew slightly seeing the chocolate banana in Kyoya's hand. **'One less person to fight off if he finds Takeshi interesting.'**

"Hn." Crack!

"Stop hitting me with a plastic sword teme! And besides you can't stop me from thinking things." Naruto complained holding the back of his head where a bump was forming.

"Hn?" He struck out again but Naruto quickly avoided the blow meant to break bones judging by the cracks forming in the cement.

"Of course I can understand you. Onii-san talks like that most of the time when he's not on a job or scaring people so I picked it up quick enough." Naruto answered wishing he could have brought a weapon or two with him but Nana always had a way of knowing when either of them weren't following her rules. It didn't help that Kyoya could use anything as a weapon since he could put enough force behind most blows to shatter stone but the Cloud Guardian wasn't interested in a rematch right not.

"My men spotted them entering the outskirts of Namimori a few hours ago." A predatory smirk appeared after Kyoya said his peace since multiple opponents were freely entering his territory looking for a fight. That was their first mistake thinking he wouldn't notice them chasing the little herbivore around his town and with the little data the Senju slipped Naruto he knew how the newest prey hunted. They were to focused on Basil to notice Kyoya's men mixed in with the crowd watching their little game of cat and mouse but even with a glimpse of how they worked the Moon and Cloud were already one step ahead of them. For the moment at least.

The group of teenagers only had the advantage for as long as the Varia underestimated them but they'd lose it soon enough when the fighting started picking up. "None of the men watching have a clue what they're after since the useless bucking horse omnivore was reported to be carrying the rings but they know enough to keep the chase going for a few more hours." Which to Naruto translated into Basil being snatched off the street by one of Kyoya's men and tossed in a room while someone put on a wig pretending to be him.

"I've talked to the others about what little granny could dig up on the Varia and they all know a fight is coming soon." Naruto informed him with a roll of his eyes since Ryohie almost shouted his ears off at the thought of challengers coming to join the boxing club. Takeshi still called it a game even if he didn't truly believe it anymore after getting shot at while trying to help Kyoya but it helped help him deal with things so neither of them were going to bring it up. Hayato on the other hand was already thinking up plans to use with the little info they had and making a few stops in the next couple of days to get better supplies. The only Guardians that didn't know of the coming battle was Lambo who Tsuna would refuse to let fight when they told him what the Varia did for a living and the non-existent Mist their Sky didn't have.

**'I'll have to trust Reborn has a plan ready because we can't afford to be down two Guardians when they show themselves.'** They were acting like everything was normal so Tsuna wouldn't worry to much but sooner or later the Varia would find them and all of the Guardians knew the CEDEF wouldn't be that far behind. Crack! "Would you quit hitting me already!"

"Hn." Kyoya responded with a shrug while tossing the now broken plastic sword into the trashcan finding little use in it anymore. "I'm his sword carnivore, its my job to rid him of his enemies and his own weakness while you are his shield. It's your job to protect him from all threats even those that come from within the Famiglia when he doesn't even have a full set of Guardians to protect him." Tossing a handful of wooden sticks into the same trashcan as his former weapon Kyoya was about to walk off without another word to buy another batch of chocolate bananas when an all to infamous voice stopped him cold.

"Kufufufu...Who said anything about poor little Vongola not having a Mist to call his own." Instantly on guard the pair started searching the crowd until they spotted a red-haired girl with the same pair of mismatched eyes belonging to only one person watching them with an evil smirk that looked out of place.

"Mukuro!" Naruto hissed never taking his eyes off of the newest threat while Kyoya called his men in the area to confirm Tsuna was still with Hayato and the kids. Quickly making his way through the crowd towards the girl the enraged red-head snatched a knife from a nearby dart game while watching her walking away. **'I'll kill you before you even get close to Tsuna.'** He swore only to lose sight of the girl amongst all the people walking around.

"To slow Kyuubi." Snapping his head to the side Naruto saw a little black-haired boy grinning at him with those same eyes before pointing out towards the nearby hill. "I'll be waiting on the hill overlooking the festival grounds. Better hurry though or I just might look for poor little Tsu-kun myself."

"Damnit!" He wouldn't let his guard down again when it came to that monster. "There's not a chance in hell I'll let him get the drop on me again." Pulling out his phone Naruto sent out a text to every one of Tsuna's Guardians using his emergency number while they rushed through the crowd towards the waiting Mist.

_**{To: Everyone}**_

_**{Mukuro was spotted in the area after calling out to me and the teme and is waiting at the nearby hill overlooking the festival for me. Keep Tsuna safe.}**_

_**{From: Re di ramen}**_

"I won't fail a second time."

42-42-564

"Juudaime! Juudaime please wait for me!" Hayato yelled out almost pleading as Tsuna rushed through the trees towards the top of the hill. Everyone raced after him trying to get the fluffy-haired teen to slow down except for Kyoya who was off already up there with Naruto battling the crazed Mist.

**'No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening again after everything we went through last time!'** Tsuna mentally screamed while running the sounds of fighting getting louder the closer he got to the top of the hill. **'I thought we were done with Mukuro after the Senju took custody of them for the attacks Hinata pulled while a part of their group so why is he here? Did he escape again? Why does he want to fight Naruto-kun?'** Question after question raced through his mind as Tsuna pushed himself to run faster until he caught sight of Itachi dressed in a dark green kimono sitting under a shaded tree with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Tsunayoshi." Itachi greeted with a slight nod of his head. "I trust everything is all right with the festival."

Tsuna didn't hear a word he said because further ahead of him was Naruto, Kyoya and Mukuro fighting to seriously harm one another. They trio were bloody and beaten but still alive as they fought against each other with killing blows while off to the side stood the two other teens from Kokuyo Land along with a girl he didn't know. "Naru-."

His words were cut off by Itachi who raised a hand to silence him. "You can't interfere with this fight Tsunayoshi."

"Huh, but they might-." Again Tsuna was cut off by a sharp glance from his boyfriend's older brother before Itachi's eyes softened slightly in understanding.

"You can't stop this fight from happening or everything Naruto fights for will be for nothing." Reborn explained never taking his eyes off of the three as they fought with the intent to kill each other with strikes aiming to draw blood. "I get that you want to help them Tsuna and if you joined the fight you could stop the three bakas from killing each other but in doing so you will destroy the reason Naruto fights." Turning to face his student Reborn looked Tsuna in the eyes when he continued speaking. "Right now Kyoya stands as his greatest challenge while Mukuro stands as a constant reminder of Naruto's greatest failure as your Guardian and it still enrages him even now for letting his guard down when he turned to help Lambo. He stills blames himself for losing then lashing out at his family while under Mukuro's control and has been blaming himself since then for failing you."

"Remember this well Baka-Tsuna. This is the moment when three of your Guardians clash with the intent to kill one another so make sure it never happens again." Turning around to watch the battle he knew was long coming Reborn ignored his shaking student clutching his arms together to prevent himself from crying.

Watching on as the three fought Tsuna never noticed when the other finally caught up or when Fuuta walked up to stand beside him taking his hand in reassurance.

Out in the open field the three were fighting as crimson flames came to life engulfing Naruto's body in a hellish fire that ate away at the grass around him while his stance became looked more aggressive, the knifes in his hands looking more like claws ready to rip the other two apart. In response to his flames bursting to the surface Kyoya's tonfas glowed a dark purple while Mukuro's right eye glowed with an ominous indigo flame.

It was a tense few seconds where none of them moved but Naruto rushed in first his skin burning with every step taken as the others met him in the middle. Kyoya's tonfa locked with Mukuro's trident but the blond didn't stop using the Cloud as a springboard before rotating mid-air to slam a hard kick into the Mist's face.

A smirk quickly made its way to his face but didn't stay there long when Kyoya's second tonfa slammed into his gut with enough force to send him flying back. "To slow carnivore. Fight me for real or I might just take the fluffy omnivore for myself."

"Don't forget about me Kyoya-chan" Mukuro taunted seconds before pillars of fire erupted from the ground all around them. "I'm far from being done myself." Though he looked okay most of the people watching could see the burns from where Naruto kicked him.

"Cinque proiettili ricaricare." Five blast of blue fire ripped through most of the illusions revealing Naruto who growled his eyes burning crimson while the gun in his hand blazed with Rain Flames. With a berserker like yell he charged in not ready to give either opponent an inch.

"Where did they even get their weapons from?" Takeshi ask knowing they didn't bring them because Nana was nearby still enjoying the festival. "I thought they didn't bring them today?" Even though he tried to sound cheerful the baseball player couldn't help but flinch every time Kyoya got hit with a blow meant to cripple normal people.

"They didn't but I promised to look after Naruto's guns and Kyoya apparently leaves a spare set of tonfas in Tetsuya's care." Colonnello explained dropping down from his hiding spot in the tree never taking his eyes off of Naruto who fought through Kyoya's chains and Mukuro's illusions like an animal rushing in for the killing blow.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna's eyes started to tear up watching Naruto get slammed into the ground only to get back up to his feet seconds later holding a hand over his ribs.

"Hn. I'm impressed carnivore." Kyoya praised his opponent while keeping Mukuro within eyesight. "Most of those blows would have killed a weaker herbivore." Harsh painful burns littered his arms and shoulders but Kyoya couldn't help the almost savage smirk on his face hidden. His blood sang at the thrill of battle and even with the illusions in play he couldn't help but enjoy himself in a battle of carnivores. The savage prefect didn't come here for a fight today but if the other two wanted a battle he was more than happy to show them their place in his territory.

"Shut up and stop running that mouth of yours teme!" Naruto snarled lunging at his rival only for the Mist's trident to block his knife.

"Don't be so hasty Naru-kun or you'll keep giving me more openings to attack with." Mukuro lectured with a matching smirk of his own before the pair vanished in a swarm of ravens and sakura petals. "Each of those blows looked painful my precious little Kyuubi. Are you sure you can keep fighting a battle on two fronts." Just as he finished reappearing Mukuro dodged out-of-the-way barely messing Kyoya's tonfa that splintered the tree behind him from the force alone.

While the two fought Naruto dropped to one knee trying to catch his breath even though a few ribs were probably broken. "Get up." It was barely a whisper but the red-head heard it from across the field as he looked back to where Tsuna stood watching him. "Get up Naruto!" Tsuna shouts with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"You don't have to win-." Tears were running down his face as Tsuna looked on with Fuuta standing next to him clinging to the brunette's shirt. "-and you don't have to fight for me. But please don't get hurt anymore. I couldn't take it."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**And this chapter is done but I'll be picking the fight up in the next chapter. The end of the fight will be shown along with most of the chapter explaining a few things for my readers.**_

_**Mukuro being free, Lambo possibly not fighting in the ring battles and a few other things are going to be explained in the coming chapter. I'm not going to give much away right now but Itachi basically made a trade with the Vindice to get Tsuna's Mist out.**_

_**As for Lambo. I've dropped a few hints where Tsuna is writing the Ninth without anyone but Reborn knowing about it asking about certain things. He doesn't know much more than what they already told him but knows some kind of fight is coming and isn't going to let Lambo fight. I'm not saying TYL Lambo won't show up but his battle isn't going to be anywhere near canon compared to the others.**_

_**As for the future scene I've been wanting to do that for a few chapters now but didn't want to rush things to fast. I'm always worried about that but regardless. The three younger kids aren't officially Tsuna's are anything but the future Boss sees them after his own and grew used to being called mom after they called him big sister for a few years. It's just their because I felt like explaining and incase people ask since I planned on them switching at least one or two more times later down the road.**_

**_I know I promised people I'd work on the stories I marked with an X but I've been a little busy this past month and let Jess work on whatever updates she felt like when she offered to do it for me. I really haven't had that much time to work on the stories I wanted to so sorry in advance but I'm just adding the notes and rewriting a few things for this set of updates._**

_**Translate -**_

_**Five bullets reload - Cinque proiettili ricaricare**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

_**roanoak: I'm really impressed with this review after reading it and kind of wished I thought of it first in all honesty. I'm not changing what I already have down for the Moon Flames by much but after sending Toanoak a PM I do plan on incorporating a few ideas.**_


End file.
